Make Me
by Pick 'n' mix
Summary: [AU] [InuKag] One letter means Kagome gets the chance to live with hotshot superstar Inuyasha for 3 months. She gets it all: money, fame and gorgeous arrogant guy to boot. The problem? She doesn't want it.
1. Ten feet near him

AN: Edited, since I wasn't happy about Kagome in this chapter. Also fixed the time gaps.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha, or anything or anyone in the series. Hell, all I own is a penny and a CD player, which I have to pound on a regular basis to even start.

**Make Me**

**Chapter One: Ten Feet Near Him**

"Seriously, guys, you can't do this!" Kagome dug her heels, leaving two lines of dents behind her. Yuka, Eri and Ayumi steadfastedly ignored her, all dragging Kagome by the arms down a corridor.

After all, they were girls with a mission.

Kagome tried flailing her legs and arms about instead. "Let me _go_! _I'm_ not the one who wants to meet this pompous, hot shot superstar jerk!"

Ayumi, the kindest of the three, sighed. "Sorry, Kagome-chan. We've tried begging, bribing, and blackmailing, and Yuka even cried, but you still won't go. You _know_ we've been dying to meet Inuyasha since… well, forever!"

"Well, why don't you guys go on your own, then?" Kagome's tone was sulky.

Eri groaned. "You _know_ why! That letter was addressed to _you_; Not me, not Yuka, and not Ayumi! We don't have a _hope_ of coming ten feet near Inuyasha if we don't have that letter! Please, _please,_ just put of with it? For us?"

There was a long silence. And then a sullen "OK."

"Yay! Kagome-chan, you're the _best!"_

There was lots more squealing like that, but Kagome blocked it out as she gloomily mulled over what had caused her friends to break out in such a high they resorted to using violence.

Ever since that _damned_ letter arrived, they'd been no stopping them. It was such a stupid thing, she thought. Just a letter, claming she'd been 'scouted out' for an audition that could give her the 'incredible' chance to stay with the 'great, wonderful' Inuyasha Takahashi. She would've made quotation marks with her fingers but they were currently busy with the lugging of her by her friends, who seemed scared that she might back out at the last second and make a runner for it.

Well, she thought wryly, they weren't wrong to be afraid.

_Uggrh_. It was only a piece of paper with some crappy publicity stunt written over it. Why would someone get so worked up over it?

Kagome looked up at her still squealing friends and gritted her teeth. _This better be worth it._

>>>>>>>

Kagome sat with her friends in a cramped corridor. The walls needed a fresh coat and the cheaply material that covered the floor was faking marble. She didn't want to know what was beneath it.

She'd been lucky enough to obtain a plastic green chair that was sadly fixed to the wall. She'd have to give it up when the line moved up slightly. Her friends were droning on about how interesting it was going to be to _finally_ meet him, huddling against the wall, oblivious to her.

Kagome sighed, and fingered the blue sticker with the number 178 on her skirt. Heaving a sigh, she got up – only to be squashed back down by her panicking friends.

"Kagome! Where are you going? You _promised_!"

"I'm just going to the bathroom! Stay here and keep my space, OK?" She fled around a corner and straight into the Ladies – and _only_ the Ladies. She'd had one embarrassing experience of entering the Gentlemens' once and that was enough for her. Kagome carefully noted the Gent's on the adjacent wall to the Ladies.

Cold water, she decided. She needed cold water. Running the tap, she splashed some liquid onto her face and got a few droplets into her bangs, but she didn't care.

She exhaled deeply, fogging up the mirror in front of her, and looked longingly at a window that spelled freedom.

"Better not. God knows they might have planted a bug on me."

She trudged out the bathroom, keeping her head downcast. Miserable. Who in their right mind would want to meet –

"OW! Jesus, wench, can't you keep your eyes open for an second?"

Actually, her eyes had been very much open and widened when Kagome had crashed into the guy in front of her.

_This_ is Inuyasha? She'd seen some remote billboard of him before, but a close up of him was a new one. Inuyasha Takahashi. The guy that girls were losing their heads over. The guy that was plastered everywhere that you could plaster anything on. The same guy who her friends were making her suffer to go see.

For a minute, her own eyes – yeah, even Kagome Higurashi – had been blinded by celebrity gloss. His good – no, scratch that, _amazing _looks struck a chord inside her. Deep amber eyes, fringed with the longest eyelashes possible, framed by dark eyebrows that winged over said eyes. Sensual lips and the most _striking _silver hair she had ever seen completed him. Well, she'd never really seen silver hair to be honest, and silver hair – no matter its length – could fail to be less of an attention grabber as it was now. But the fact that it was longer then hers, shinier then hers and basically _better_ then hers only added to the charm. Kagome prided herself on her hair – raven locks that shone with a blue tint whenever light hit it – but now she was wondering what she'd look like with that waterfall of silver hair. And _oh my God!_ Perched on his head – _kawaii! _Doggie ears! They twitched, and she had to hold back from touching them.

Yep, she was suckered in all – wait. _What_ did he say to her?

Her eyes, which had been widened to penny proportions, became narrow. "Did you just call me wench?"

"Who do you think, bitch? They're isn't anyone else here!"

The tiny, little fact of that he was a adored, famous superstar escaped Kagome… "Jackass! If you can see so clearly why did you bash into me?"

"Hey!" he retorted. "I'm not the one who blundered out with their head so low they can see down their own shirt!"

Her eyes narrowed even further until they resembled slits. "You're an ignorant, impolite jerk who needs to go out and buy some manners."

Inuyasha smirked. "Wench, do you even know who I am?"

She felt the edges of her mouth curl up. She hadn't felt this alive since she wrestled with Souta to get the remote control. That had been a good three weeks ago. "Sure. You're the brain-dead pompous arrogant ass, Inuyasha Takahashi."

He arched an eyebrow. "Well, if you hate me as much as you proclaim, what exactly are you doing here?" He gazed pointedly at her sticker. "You're a contestant. Don't you normally try to stay _away_ from people you hate instead of trying to bunk rent free at their place for three months?"

Kagome felt her temper flare. _He's talking like I'm some kind of…tramp. Trying to win the audition so I can have a roof over my head. _

"I _have_ a place to live! If it weren't for your damn letter, I wouldn't be here in the first place! I don't even _understand_ why my friends – or even _anyone_ would be trying out here!"

Inuyasha grinned. This girl was funny. "What can I say? I'm just too handsome for my own good." He put his face an inch away from hers. It was a trick he normally used with stubborn girls who claimed they hated him to hide the fact they adored him, the same as everyone else. They usually turned pink and wide-eyed, heartbeat increasing. His half inu-youkai was good at detecting things like that.

Which was why he was surprised when he traced nothing from her. No flustered reaction. No fast heartbeat.

Just Kagome hissing, "Get-_away_-from-me!" She pushed him away from her, enough so that he wasn't invading her personal space anymore. She clenched her teeth at the smirk that remained on his face. _I am _not_ issuing a challenge, you idiot!_

"Inuyasha?" Her voice was sweet. Way too sweet. Anyone who knew her well would know instantly something was wrong.

The feral smile curved upwards, reaching his eyes. "Yeah?"

"Go to hell."

>>>>>>>

"So?" Yuka swooped down on her. "Anything happen?"

Kagome thought about how she stalked away from Inuyasha after her send-off remark. _The way he smirked. How close he was…_

"No," she managed. "Nothing."

Yuka looked disappointed, but then brightened up again when someone called out, "178! Your turn!"

"Hurry!" Yuka all but pushed her into the blindingly bright room, and jumped in after her, closely followed by Eri and Ayumi.

Kagome heard stifled gasps and squeaky mutterings behind her. _So they've seen Inuyasha, then._ Her eyes found him, resting his feet on the table in front of him, in between a dark haired woman and a smiling man, in mid-conversation that stopped as soon as she arrived.

The man she didn't know gestured her into the middle. "Please… Kagome Higurashi?" Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka stayed behind her, shyly peering out from behind her. He looked at the other girls. "They aren't contestants…"

Yuka butted in. "Oh, we're just here for moral support. Don't mind us." She unceremoniously shoved Kagome into the middle, right in front of the panel.

"Nice to meet you, Kagome. I'm Sango, and the other guy is Miroku. I'm sure you know Inuyasha."

He gave a small "Keh!" before turning his head back to watch Kagome.

_That smile on his lips… I don't like it._

"So… It's _Kagome_, is it?" His face was blank, but his eyes glittered with unknown mischief. "How old are you?"

_So this is how he wants it. All right, I'll play dumb. _"Fifteen."

"Is that so…" Inuyasha let his eyes rake her from head to toe. He hadn't had a good chance to study her when they'd first met. Long, ebony tresses hung down her back, with bangs falling into her chocolate eyes. Pink lips graced her face; with porcelain milky skin he knew would be soft to touch. The customary school uniform with its short green skirt revealed long slender legs, and her scent… Inuyasha could tell it wasn't anything out of a bottle, but he couldn't quite place what it was. Something sweet and fresh, with a spicy undertone. But it was her eyes that he was most enthusiastic about. They glinted with defiance and a passion that he found hard to resist. He was used to dominating everything, women included. And goddamn it if he was going to step back from this one.

"Kagome, do you have any special talents? Dance? Sing? Paint?"

"She can act!" blurted Eri, with desperation as an undertone in her voice.

Kagome shot Eri a glare. "No I can't!"

"She can! She's so good in Drama! And she had the lead role in our school play! It was such a success with her in it."

Sango clapped her hands together. "That's great! Inuyasha, you're an actor! Why don't you try a scene with Kagome?"

Inuyasha got up, and stretched. "Sure." He loped over to Kagome. "So… what'd you want to try, Kags?"

_Kags?_

Sango leaned over to Miroku. "_Kags_?"

Miroku whispered back. "He's probably taken a liking to her. He'll shag her and dump her."

"Miroku! Can't you do anything? This girl seems perfect for this." She frowned, pushing a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"Sango, darling, I think she's wonderful as well, but can you hold back a horny Inuyasha? I don't think so."

Inuyasha took in the sprite of a girl in front of him. She was short, five foot four, but this small girl held an energy that was remarkable. He had her into a lover's embrace before she could react. "How about… a lover's scene?" he breathed.

Kagome disentangled herself from him roughly. "No… I'm more up for something… fiery. Like a row, maybe?" She looked up at him challengingly, daring him to back out.

"Right, wench."

"I _told_ you! Don't call me wench!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Get used to it bitch, I ain't changing for you."

Kagome jabbed a finger into his chest. "Is your skull too thick? Is that why my words won't penetrate your brain?"

"Keh!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I think you're mistaken. Wench or bitch is _not_ a compliment!"

"Witch!"

"Jerk!"

"Stubborn bitch!"

"Dumbass!"

Sango leaned over to Miroku again. "Miroku… is this acting or real?"

His only response was a rubbing motion on Sango's ass. Since she couldn't scream or thwack him over the head since that would draw attention to her being unprofessional, she settled for crushing his fingers with a grip of steel.

Miroku winced, and withdrew his hand. Pasting a smile on his face, he called out to the pair that was currently nose-to-nose in a glaring contest. "Well done! That was excellent! Just like the real thing!"

_He has no idea_, thought Kagome.

Sango smiled. "Well, you've certainly made a impression on us, Kagome. We'll definitely call you at the-"

"No."

All heads swivelled at Inuyasha. He was looking at Kagome intensely, with a cocky smile on his face. It unnerved her. That smile meant something bad.

_It's the one just after I pushed him off. I… don't like it. _

"I want her." Inuyasha pointed at Kagome. "I want Kagome Higurashi."

>>>>>>

:D I had GREAT fun writing this chapter… This is my first fic so go easy on me! Onegai! So tell me what you think and review!


	2. Family Worth

Arigato for your reviews! They made me laugh and smile… I was daydreaming all day thinking about getting back to my computer so I could write more… Oh, and BTW… T.T I nearly fell off my chair when Bloomz-baby's review made me realize where Takahashi came from… .' I did seriously face fault though. So thanks anyway for the reviews!

I know that this chapterisn't exactly stimulating so I've decided to wait until I've finished the third chapter and then I'll postthis one and the next together. Don't hate me! I just thought this chapter didn't really seem as promising as the last or next one... but it's still good, I promise. This is kind of a filler one, because I couldn't really miss Kagome's reaction to winning, could I? #evil smirk#

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything belonging in it… I do, however, have a brother training to be a lawyer, so ha! I'm armed in that sense! XD

Make Me 

"_I want her." Inuyasha pointed at Kagome. "I want Kagome Higurashi."_

The typical fan reaction, was perhaps hysterical squealing, or maybe even going as far as full-blown sobbing. There would be, at least, some gasping and screeching of, "Really? _Really_?" of some kind.

That was why Sango was hurriedly fishing out some earplugs and Miroku was reaching for his I-Pod, when a steady voice stopped their movements.

"_What_?"

It was definitely not squealing, or sobbing. It wasn't even gasping. The screeching could be permitted, but it sure as hell wasn't the pleased kind.

"I absolutely refuse… to live with… _him_ for three months!"

Yuka, Eri and Ayumi stared at Kagome in incredulity, which Eri snapped out of nearly immediately. She rushed over to Kagome's side and shook her lightly. "Baka! What are you doing? This is a once in a lifetime chance!"

"I didn't even want to _come_ here!" Kagome hissed back. "What makes you think being chosen will make me do a one-hundred and eighty degree turn and suddenly _want_ him?"

Eri spun her around to face Inuyasha. "What is there _not_ to want?"

The cocky smile graced his face again, and his silver ears twitched a little.

_I don't want **any** of it! …Well… maybe those ears…_

Inuyasha caught her eyeing his ears, and deliberately flickered them a little more. The wench was hilarious. He could do with some fun anyway. He strode over to her, stopping a little more then two inches from her, lifting her face towards his by pulling her chin up gently with his fingers. Inuyasha held herina heatedgaze for a second, before lowering his mouth level to her ears.

"…Don't you want… _anything_? Not even… a touch?"

He frowned at her non-existence response. The wench was more complex then he thought. He tried again.

"It'll be… _fun_." His lips made contact with her ear, and he closed his eyes and savoured the feel, the softness - the sheer _warmth_ that radiated from her…

_Why is he doing this? …It makes me feel_..._ nervy._

She took a shuddering breath and jerked back, catching a glimpse of the smirk that adorned his face.

_That's what he was after. A reaction._

_Ooh… the jackass!_

She glared at him, speaking through gritted teeth. "I – _refuse_ – to – be – your – _plaything_!" Fury fuelled her actions and she curled her hand into a fist and –

Miroku whistled. "Damn, that girl has a _fine _right hook." He glanced back at Sango. "I think it rivals yours."

A smile cracked on Sango's face; She dropped the earplugs onto the table and rushed after Kagome storming away from the room with her slack jawed friends, leaving Miroku to tend to a slightly winded and considerably shocked Inuyasha. "Kagome! You _have _to come! Please! There isn't any other suitable candidate…!"

Kagome whirled around, eyes blazing. "Give me _one_ good reason why I should accept, and I will."

Sango swallowed. She was more of a paperwork kind of person, but in this case she didn't think Miroku's pretend sincerity and greasiness would work on this girl. That was what made it so crucial it was _her_ that came. She looked at Kagome's friends. "Do you mind if I talked to Kagome alone?"

Yuka nodded, but then started as she looked at her watch. "Kagome-chan, we've got to get home. I'll tell your mom for you OK? Call me afterwards!"

Sango led her to a little _en suite_ room before she started her spiel. "I know Inuyasha isn't the most agreeable person to be with… half the time I barely tolerate him, but we really need this deal. Have you heard of Kouga Tintra?" Kagome's reluctant nod spurred her on. "He's rising fast. Inuyasha really needs this… and I'm almost at my wits' end…" Sango looked up despairingly at her, making the most out of her 'If you don't help me, no one will!' face.

_Great… Now I feel so mean for declining…_

"I'm… so sorry, but I don't have the time… I've got to study for the exams!"

Sango gripped Kagome's hands. "You can do that at Inuyasha's place! We'll bring you everything you need… and you can do the exam there as well! We'll get a teacher in to watch you!"

"I… don't know…"

"Kagome…" The grip tightened. "Is there anything you want that will persuade your mind? I know this is… well, to be honest, bribery, but we _have_ to do this. Anything you want? Or perhaps need financial help with?"

Kagome hesitated. "…Souta… my little brother…"

Sango nodded, indicating for her to go on.

"He wants to get into a boarding school… That's where all his friends are going. But my parents don't have enough money…"

"Done."

Kagome chewed her lip. "…Fine. I'll accept… for _Souta_," she stressed. "But one condition."

"…That is?"

"If Inuyasha annoys me, can I hit him?"

Sango let out a relieved laugh. "I like you already. Sure, just not on the face. We need that looking free of bruises for the cameras." She looped an arm around Kagome's shoulders and guided her back to Miroku and Inuyasha. "And if Miroku does anything unwanted, feel free to land him one too."

Kagome frowned lightly. "Miroku? What does he do?"

"Believe me," Sango said darkly. "You don't want to know."

>

"I'll be fine, mom. Take care, OK? And Souta's future education is covered for as well. They've, uh, _agreed _to pay for the boarding school he wants as part of the deal." Kagome hugged her mom after checking all the suitcases were in the moving van.

"I'll miss you… make sure to eat three meals a day… and the shirts I packed! You'll have to hang them up when you get there! And phone as soon as possible!"

A convertible scarlet Corvette rolled up at her sidewalk, and Inuyasha lowered his (designer) sunglasses to glance over at Kagome. "Hey, wench! Get into the car!"

Kagome shot him a glare before turning back to her dumbstruck mom, laughing nervously. "Oh, don't worry… he's like a… um, Mars Bar, you know? Once you get past the surface, he's all soft and squishy."

The car honked. "Oi, bitch! I ain't waiting!"

Souta appeared. "Is that… _Inuyasha_?" he gaped.

"Uh… yeah! Well, better run!" She dashed down the path and belted herself into the car. It sped off before she had a chance to wave goodbye.

"Wench, you take too long."

_I can't believe I called Inuyasha **squishy**…_

Living with Inuyasha for three months… It couldn't be that bad, right? After all, he lived in this humongous mansion, and she'd probably be given a dinky little room on the other side of the mansion from him. They probably wouldn't meet – if you didn't count photo shoots and meal times and things – unless Inuyasha suddenly discovered a passion for studying or her for – what was it that Yuka read out of that magazine?

_Inuyasha Takahashi's hobbies include: gardening, cooking, and he reads a lot in his spare time. _

Kagome thought of her potted flowers her mother had given to her ("It'll brighten the place up!") and all the cookies she was planning to make ("Thank God! I remembered to bring my doggie shaped cookie-cutter!"), and all the books she had to study from…

"Inuyasha… do you like gardening?"

He threw her an incredulous glance before turning his attention back the road. "Keh! Wench, can you picture me poncing about with a trowel and green fingers?"

Kagome breathed a little easier. One down, two to go. "What about cooking then?"

"Ever heard of a thing called instant ramen? Anyway, we got cooks at my place. No need to mess around with flour and crap."

Kagome held her breath. "And books? Do you read a lot?"

A sceptical look from Inuyasha was all she needed.

Kagome let out a relieved sigh and sank lower in her seat. _Although… I wonder what his real hobbies are…_

Almost as if he read her mind, he answered her mental question. "What do you think celebrities do? It's just sex, drugs, rock 'n' roll all the way." His voice was dull, and when she looked over at him curiously, his eyes were slightly glassy, as if relieving a memory.

Silence reigned.

It was a fairly uncomfortable silence, which Kagome made fidget mentally. Someone had to say something... _Come on Inuyasha, open your mouth... you can do it!_

"You're a nosy bitch, you know? All these questions… keh! You're so damn annoying!"

_I should've read the small print... figures that when he opens his mouth it's only to say something __less then pleasing... _Kagome replied in a flat tone. "It's what I do best."

>

Uh… do they have Mars bars in Japan? They should do… I mean, Mars bars are practically universal… Anyway, if they don't, let's just pretend they do for the sake of the story, kay?

I got the 'annoying' thing from this guy I actually liked for a while… T.T there's nothing like a compliment to boost you up every once in a while. I actually replied in exactly the same way…

Anyways, review, please! It's just a little click away…


	3. Bring it on

Disclaimer: Inuyasha… surprise, surprise, isn't owned by me. # Sigh # If only I was born a few years earlier and thought of some good ideas including a cute half demon and a smart girl that go around collecting shards… :P

Make Me 

Kagome hopped out of the Corvette to be greeted by a busy and relieved Sango. "Thank God you're here. We're on a rather tight schedule here, so you won't be able to unpack and have a tour until you deal with the paparazzi. They're raging for an interview of some kind, so there's going to be a press conference in hour. That's where Miroku comes in."

"Miroku?" Kagome squeaked. "What about – uh, what about you?" Kagome had been spooked by what evil actions Miroku had up his sleeve ever since Sango let slip about how offensive he could be too.

"I won't be there. I handle paperwork, mostly, and Miroku handles all PR things and social gatherings, so he'll be helping you. Inuyasha will be there too. Don't worry; he's a pro, so he'll be able to deal with the awkward questions for you."

"That's not really what I was worried about concerning Inuyasha…" Kagome mumbled.

"Anyway, your suitcases will be up in your room, which you can see after. We have to get you ready right now."

As Inuyasha stalked past them, Sango called out, "Inuyasha, press conference in sixty."

He simply nodded to acknowledge he had heard, and carried on stalking on.

_Wow… it's like being in an army… they're certainly organized enough…_

She was whisked away to be fiddled and made up with, as well as being dressed up, not dissimilar to a doll, much to her dismay.

She stood in front of the mirror in an even shorter skirt then her school one and a painted face. Kagome tugged nervously on her skirt, trying to pull it down an inch more, before letting her hand touch her face in bafflement. "I look… my face looks like it's been rubbed with dirt… and I don't think I've _ever_ been this red – even that time when I got toilet paper stuck to foot and I didn't even notice… I mean, it was so long, and it was pink so everyone saw it right away, and I didn't know until I got home and Souta nearly bust his ribs laughing…"

Sango hid a smile behind a hand. "It's meant to be like that. The camera has a funny way of twisting things. With your pale skin, you'd come off sick and the make up helps to hide that. It's surprising but once you're on TV you'd look normal." She sighed. "Everything on television has to be exaggerated…"

Kagome turned curiously to her. "What'd you mean?"

A abruptly blasé look made it's way on Sango's face, but loud chattering suddenly erupted into a nearby room, startling them both. Sango got over it quicker then Kagome. "It's the paparazzi." She heaved a sigh again. "Come on then, let's get it over with."

"Kagome Higurashi! Kagome!"

A thousand voices called her name when she appeared into their sight – and Inuyasha's as well. He'd paused at the doorway and took in… well, _her_. She was twisting around, trying to pinpoint each voice with their owner, trying to answer all of their questions equally – which was damn near impossible. No wonder she was whirling around like that – he wasn't surprised if she gave herself whiplash soon.

He stepped in and the flashing and clicking and calling went up a notch. He sauntered in casually, intending to go past her, but began slowing down as soon he reached her proximity. Inuyasha could read her like an open book. _She looks… tense. _Her eyes were too stressed, and she looked pale under that heavy orange pancake foundation.

He caught hold of her wrist. "Wench, sit down." He quickened his pace again and led her to two chairs in the middle of the stage, where two microphones had been placed and helpfully adjusted to their height when seated.

The questions came like bullets, shooting just as fast and with hopeful anticipation of catching someone unaware.

"How do you feel about winning, Miss Higurashi?"

"How were you chosen?"

"Inuyasha, what caught your eye about Kagome?"

Miroku glided on, serene as ever. "Now then, why don't we ask one at a time? It'll be easier on Inuyasha and Kagome."

"Kagome, tell us your feelings when you won."

Kagome's mind went rather blank, save for a memory of…

"**_What_?" **

_It was definitely not squealing, or sobbing. It wasn't even gasping. The screeching could be permitted, but it sure as hell wasn't the pleased kind._

"_I absolutely refuse… to live with… **him** for three months!"_

_Yuka, Eri and Ayumi stared at Kagome in incredulity, which Eri snapped out of nearly immediately. She rushed over to Kagome's side and shook her lightly. "Baka! What are you doing? This is a once in a lifetime chance!"_

"_I didn't even want to **come** here!" Kagome hissed back. "What makes you think being chosen will make me do a one-hundred and eighty degree turn and suddenly **want** him?"_

No… that didn't sound quite right…

She glanced across Inuyasha, who was grimacing. It was obvious that memory hadn't exactly escaped him either…

She looked at Miroku, who returned her gaze innocently. They'd gone over this in the dressing room.

>

"OK… so if something doesn't sound right in your head, it probably won't sound too good out loud. Just paste a smile to your face and spew something cheerful and school-girly out. And give the reporters your happy bullshit tale about how thrilled you are about how you won and you can't wait to spend three months in Inuyasha's joyful company…"

He trailed off at Kagome's dry look.

"I know…" Miroku sighed. "He's a bastard… but if you catch him in a good mood, you can tolerate him. Just."

He was sitting on some haphazardly placed table, with Kagome on a lower level then him, her sitting on what looked suspiciously like a deckchair.

Sango appeared. "Kagome-chan! Your outfit's ready!"

She got up and stretched, unknown to her that Miroku was admiringly watching her lithe limbs tauten and lengthen.

Kagome made to move to the changing cubicle a little way behind him when he stopped her.

"Kagome…?"

She looked back inquisitively back at him. "Yes?"

Miroku gave a gusty sigh and got up as well. He gathered her hands in his and reeled out his speech. "Kagome, I may have only known you for as little as two days, but in those two days you've captured my heart, and I feel… as if we've known each other forever. I know I'm just a lowly superstar manager, and I don't really have anything to offer apart from my love. But I'm willing to give all you see before you." He gazed soulfully at her.

Kagome smiled nervously. "Uh… is that so…"

"I have a favour to ask you."

Kagome had a bad feeling about that favour. "What is it?"

Miroku sighed, looking down at there clasped hands and then up at her. "I wish that you would bear me a son."

_Damn. My eye's twitching…_

There was a long silence, in which tumbleweeds rolled along in the background.

"What's my favourite colour?"

Miroku was at a loss for words. _This really isn't really how I wanted it to go… or even how it **usually** goes… _He glanced down at her school skirt, as well as deeply appreciating the long shapely legs it exposed. "Uh… green?"

Kagome bit her lip. "Miroku… Green isn't my favourite colour!" She sighed, and unclasped their hands. "It's yellow. I guess we didn't really know each other forever then. Oh!" She put a hand to her mouth. "Oh no! I guess I can't have your child then! Ah well… I'll get over the disappointment."

Miroku watched her suspiciously. She sounded awfully cheery for a girl who was meant to be crippled with loss… "So… you're not going to bear me a son?"

"No. I'm not going to bear you a son," Kagome agreed patiently.

"Why not?"

He was suddenly hit on the head with a very large and heavy blunt object. _Ah… **now** it's turning out how it usually goes…_

She stepped over him into the changing cubicle. "Miroku… if that speech came from anyone but you, I would've fallen for it. Your acting skills rival Inuyasha's…"

"Really?" The lowly superstar manager got up, rubbing the bump on his head unconsciously. "What gave it away then?"

There was a rustling sound indicating Kagome changing her clothes, which didn't cover Sango's laughter. "You were staring at my chest."

>

Kagome stuck a smile on her face. "I was really, really happy. I've been a fan of him for so long, and I couldn't believe I actually _won-_" she grated out. "-That I just felt it was like some dream."

_Yep. Definitely a dream… hellooo, nightmare._

"It was just so thrilling… I went a little mad, you know?" She gave a little laugh, and looked back at Inuyasha pointedly, and was satisfied at seeing him wince a little.

They were almost done, when Miroku glanced at his watch. "All right, only time for one last question."

Another faceless reporter held up a hand and asked with a voice just as bland that would blend in with the mass. He would be forgotten as soon as the question was answered – but the question in itself was interesting. "Inuyasha, I repeat – what caught your eye about Kagome?"

_Her figure. No… that won't go down well. Her legs?…I don't think that one would either, but that skirt she's wearing right now really…Focus! Focus! _

The fact was that he'd only chosen her because she didn't like him. She'd genuinely thought that the other girls were crazy for wanting to win. Hell, he had no idea _why_ she hated him and he didn't care. So he'd picked her out of spite, knowing that she would regard three months of him as sheer torture.

That and the fact that she was hot.

But then again, the hotness was outweighed by the personality, which was showing in a purely negative light. She was too brash, too outspoken, and she had an impressive vocabulary… which spelled bad news for him because that meant more complicated insults then he could ever think up. She was smart… too smart… it'd get her into trouble one day, and he could already tell she was one of _those_ people who were too goddamn nosy for their own good and would try to 'sort him out.' He'd met plenty of those people before, and he prided himself on the fact none had succeeded.

The only downside was that none of those people had been hot young schoolgirls either.

Yeah… she was more trouble then she was worth. She'd tip his world upside down and start trying to change the way he acted, the way he felt, the way he saw the world… No. Things had to be kept the way they were now, and he was not about to let some schoolgirl ruin him.

The plan was simple: She'd be just like the others. He'd have her and when she left a wad of money would be there to shut her up. Nothing would be different.

"Inuyasha?"

A voice broke though his reverie and he realized that everyone was waiting for his answer.

"I think… that what it is about Kagome is the fact that she was different from all the rest of the girls I've ever known. She's honest, innocent, funny, and I think she'll liven up the Inuyasha household for a bit. She's loud, she can act, and she isn't afraid of anyone, and she makes me think – she's a real challenge. "

Kagome fidgeted in her lap, not wanting to look at anything around her. She'd never really accepted compliments well, and the rousing speech made her want to curl up and die. In front of so many people, as well. God help her.

"Oh," Inuyasha added, sliding Kagome a suggestive smile. "She's gorgeous too. That helps."

There was a collective "Aw…" and an "Oh look! She's blushing! That's so sweet!"

Kagome growled mentally. _I am **not** blushing! It's the war stripes they painted onto my face, you moron! _She sighed to herself. _I am **not** falling for this… God, they've all got long 'touching' speeches up their sleeves, don't they?_

Nothing else was said, apart from some mutterings from the reporters as they left the room, shown out by Miroku. He walked back up to Inuyasha and Kagome and stretched. "Inuyasha, man. That last one was good. Was it even honest?"

Inuyasha chuckled. "The only one out of the lot."

Kagome got up slowly and quirked an eyebrow. "I'm loud?"

The superstar looked at her and shrugged. "More so when arguing."

She took a step towards him. "And I'm gorgeous?"

"Again, more so when arguing, but you don't look like a monster now."

Another step. "Oh, thanks," Kagome rolled her eyes. "And I make you think? Inuyasha, that one was a lie. You don't possess enough brain cells to think."

Ouch. Miroku winced. He could predict a fight coming up – and no way in hell was he going to be used as a pawn in it. "Ooh… look, I can hear Sango calling me!"

Neither noticed he left. They were nose to nose again, this time not in a glaring contest, but more in a contest of wills.

"And this is where I was telling the truth… you're a challenge, I'll admit it. You're annoying me all the time and I really don't like that, which in turn makes me not like you. And when I don't like people, I either get them the hell _away_ from me or – like in this case, where I'm not allowed to kick you out into, say, Australia, - then I do what I can to annoy them back. It's simple. You'll get it."

Inuyasha had leant down to say this softly in her ear, but the further he'd got into his speech the more he bent, so by the time he'd finished, his breath was fluttering against her collarbone. Despite the harsh meaning his words were punching into place, the impact of them were being distracted by his lips grazing her neck.

She couldn't move. Literally.

Her frustration clenched – the frustration at this guy, the frustration at his words, the frustration at the effect he was having on her – no way did she like this. She hated him, hated people like him. But despite that, she wanted to close her eyes and sink into the feelings he stirred inside her… which was wrong. Utterly and totally wrong. This guy really knew how to push her buttons. Kagome was shaking, hard, out of anger. He was doing it to spite her. She knew it.

Kagome Higurashi was the type of person who needed closure. She'd known this ever since she'd seen a movie when she was nine and it had ended with a cliffhanger. She came out of the cinema feeling hollow and discontented, thousands of questions invading her mind, all of which, she thought bitterly, could have been laid down to rest if they'd _just made the rest of the damn movie!_ Since then, Kagome had learned her lesson and tried to not start things if she knew they didn't end. Sure, she might not like the ending, but at least she would _know_ it was an ending of some sort.

Kagome Higurashi was also the kind of girl who never backed down from a dare. Coupled with the closure need thing, it meant that she _had_ to follow this through. Maybe she hadn't started it, but she was damn well going to finish it.

Kagome took a line from him. She brushed close enough to Inuyasha to make sure he would feel her breath on his skin, and felt him shiver slightly. "Bring. It. On."

_The girl has no idea what she's playing around with._

"All right. It starts… now." he smirked, lifting her head up to face his, making sure to keep eye contact. Then he did it. The thing that would really make her mad. She was going to give him sheer hell for this… and he didn't give a damn about the consequences.

He pressed his mouth against hers.

>

Am I evil, or am I evil for leaving it like this? Bear in mind Kagome's not going to like this… To make it clear, it's not a 'kiss.' I regard kisses as things that express love – or at least want – but Inuyasha is doing it purely to piss her off. Therefore it's, um, mouth to mouth resuscitation… only without the lack of oxygen and the want to save someone…

So, you guys know what Inuyasha's choice of weapon is… wonder what Kagome's is going to be? # Innocent smile #

OK… I might be evil but I still need reviews to sustain me… please? Onegai?


	4. Cherish kisses

Gomen! XP Blech… I've fallen behind… sorry, everyone, but with my computer having had to be reformatted and all the drawing I was doing… blegh… the panda eye look is NOT a good one. Arigato for you reviews, as always! Thanks for all the encouragement – I am notoriously bad person for middle things… I'll rev up for the start and the finish but the middle is always a little past me. Anyway, without further ado:

Make Me

_He pressed his mouth to hers._

Everything came screeching to a halt.

_Wha…?_

Kagome's eyelids shot open from the half lidded state they had been in, and an abrupt "Mmph!" came out as her surprised squeak.

_What the **hell** does he think he's doing?_

This was just all wrong. This was just not how Kagome pictured her first kiss. She'd daydreamed about it, of course. Somewhere romantic, the scene lit either by candles or the moon, and perhaps various positions; sitting on a bench, standing on a beach, maybe. The picture she painted in her head was always one hundred percent perfect and where there was love.

Maybe, Kagome thought, if she wasn't the person who was getting her first kiss stolen, she would've laughed. The irony was just too… _there_to ignore it.

It was ironic, that the place was not a romantic place – by any means. It was just a simple room, with little light; a standardized room.

It was ironic; that the position they were in was also not idealistic. Standing up in center stage – albeit no one was there being a voyeur – it was not the stuff made of dreams.

And it was sheer irony that shone through when the other half of the 'non-couple' was Inuyasha. The type of person she'd always detested – and even more so now. There was no love – or even _like_. She'd never even envisioned in her head if her first kiss would be where she was _unwilling_. Never mind one hundred percent – it barely qualified for one.

Fate had just screwed her over.

The kiss was cruel as it was short. Kagome had to clench her hands to stop herself from screaming and she could feel moisture gathering at the corner of her eyes. She dug her nails into her palms to stop them from falling.

Inuyasha lifted his head, smirking. Inuyasha: 1. Kagome: 0.

But then he caught her gaze.

It was a mistake – he'd purely intended to laugh and lord it over her, then turn around and leave, cool as you'd please. But the utter emotion in her eyes rendered him still. She was mute; but that just expanded the sensation.

There were tears on her lashes – they didn't drip down her face but they held at the corners, and a sadness and weariness penetrated the air about her. But most of all there was barely suppressed fury pinning him to the spot; dark snapping eyes that he couldn't pull away from. The hair was mussed and fell into her eyes, but that didn't block any of the rage emitting off her.

Inuyasha had never wanted someone as badly as he did now.

Eventually she spoke. It was a low voice; a soft voice, with a slight tremble that belied her temper. "I won't forget this."

She swept past him in a swish of fragrance and texture and emotion… of _her_.

Although Inuyasha would never, ever – even if he got tortured in hell by the Devil himself – admit it, even _he_ felt a little shaken by those words.

Inuyasha had been trained by the best. He knew how to use a sword, several guns, daggers, and a couple of other nifty tricks that could instinctively save his life. Whenever he went of publicly he had at least two bodyguards shielding him, and they all carried the best weapons money could buy.

So why was it that Inuyasha felt rather apprehensive every time he heard a slight sound?

Inuyasha smacked himself lightly on the head. _Criminals, stalkers, serial killers, I can handle. And then one fucking girl comes along, Takahashi… _

The look in her eyes kept replaying in Inuyasha's head – he couldn't stop it, nor did he want to. The hurt and the anguish and the anger mingled perfectly into one – imprinting something unforgettable into Inuyasha's memory. She was the first person to look at him like that – and undoubtedly the last. Even if there would be another, none would be able to pull of such an expression as well as Kagome. There was no argument in his head: she was the only one.

This was a completely new one on Inuyasha.

Sure, he knew girls. He knew how they cooed over flowers, swooned over jewelry, and most of all, he knew if they smiled and winked at him coyly, he was in.

This was were it posed a problem.

Kagome Higurashi was not going to coo over flowers – if he even sent any, that was. Kagome Higurashi was not going to swoon over a 24-carat necklace. And Kagome Higurashi was most definitely not going to smile or wink at him, let alone speak his name with even the slightest bit of warmth.

There was also a catch: Kagome was a guest. That meant she was off-limits. He could be assured that Sango and Miroku would have his head if he so much as laid a finger on Kagome.

But then again, if they knew Inuyasha well enough, they would also know Inuyasha could never resist a challenge.

Kagome sat on a pretty wooden bench, just outside of the back door. Naturally, being rich, Inuyasha had plumped for the seaside view, and Kagome had to admit that it was gorgeous. She idly swung her legs and a warm breeze flew by, tussling her hair.

She was alerted to someone being there by the rustling of clothing.

"Who is it?"

The superstar came into view, and the warmth in Kagome's voice instantly dulled. "It's you. The baka."

"Such tender words." Inuyasha sat down beside her, apparently enjoying himself if the little smile that kinked his lips and sigh of appreciation was any indication.

She scowled at him threateningly. "Do you really think it's so wise to come so close to a girl you angered only a moment ago?"

Inuyasha closed his eyes into what Kagome could only describe as an expression of utter relaxation. "I don't see why not."

Kagome's fist clenched until her knuckles turned white, but she remained silent on the issue, choosing to instead focus her burning gaze on the ocean beyond her.

Inuyasha folded his arms and opened one golden eye in her direction. "So what are you going to do around here, wench? Don't count on me to be your entertainment system."

With some difficulty, Kagome pushed back her irritation and blazing infuriation, promising herself she would give into the banked anger sometime appropriate. "If you paid attention you would know I've got finals in three months. Studying isn't a thing you do for fun." Her voice dripped with sarcasm. "I'd hardly call your presence entertaining Inuyasha, and even if your brain manages to concoct up _anything_, I wouldn't call games used to stimulate four year olds fun," she snapped.

In a flash Inuyasha was pressed up against her and his face hovered just above hers; an expression of hunger as he gazed down at her. "Some games don't have to be for four year olds," he breathed. "I can show you others… that would be a lot more… _fun_," he purred, running a finger steadily higher on her smooth thigh, stopping and stroking suggestively where the edge of her skirt lay.

Kagome looked merely unmoved, and swatted the finger away with a certain amount of annoyance. "You really are a incorrigible jerk, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha moved back to his original position and rolled his eyes good-humouredly. "You know too many complicated words, bitch."

"And you know far too few," Kagome shot back. "What about you then? Shouldn't you be hanging out with a model called Candy or something? Drinking? Smoking?"

A shadowed look fell over his face then, but Kagome made the mistake of blinking and the next second, it was gone. "That reminds me." Inuyasha drew out a packet of cigarettes and lit up. He took a deep drag and let the smoke waft out around him and – much to Kagome's disgust – her.

She waved a disgruntled hand around the curling smoke, as if hoping to smack something solid. "That's a filthy habit. You're enslaving yourself to little brown sticks."

Inuyasha glanced at her. Figured she'd be annoyed about something as stupid as that. He blew a deliberate stream of smoke in her face, making her gasp and her eyes water slightly.

"You moron! Fine, it's your choice to kill yourself, but don't try to take me down with you! Haven't you heard of passive smoking before?"

When he did not reply, only continuing to blow out plumes of white clouds, Kagome felt some of her fury force itself to the surface. "But why would you care about my welfare? Or even pretend to? I mean, that would require manners, wouldn't it? Obviously your mother never actually ingrained you with any!"

His reaction was instantaneous; a dark and murderous look spilled across his face as he pressed up against her again, this time for a different reason. "You don't know shit about my mother. Keep your mouth shut if you don't know the facts."

Actually, Kagome knew the facts very well, thanks to Ayumi's habit of incessant reading out of any glossy magazines about a certain hanyou. Inuyasha's mother had claimed to have died a 'mysterious and unknown' death, the cause of much upheaval during which Kagome had been oblivious too, only having been born then.

But she was too incensed to take the words back, instead feeling half of her in terror of the black look and regret that would follow later, but the other half was in exhilaration, enjoying the fight in some twisted way. "Obviously I was right, otherwise you wouldn't be so defensive."

The fierce expression intensified. "You're right, bitch. I don't have manners. Not around you, anyway." Before Kagome could manage a retort, he narrowed his eyes. "How does this link to what you're _really_ mad about? Too afraid to bring it out in the open?"

If Inuyasha's eyebrows were raised savagely, Kagome's lowered into a deep frown. "I'll talk about anything I damn well want! Screw you!"

"Only if it's you doing it, darling," he shot back.

The both locked gazes, fuming.

Inuyasha snapped first. "How does it _really _matter? So I kissed you, big deal. _It's just a fucking kiss_, Kagome."

Something inside Kagome cracked then. The lid on her rage was brutally pushed aside as that sentence hit home. It went against everything she had been brought up as and her beliefs – and she was not going to let some spoilt, stupid jerk of an actor undermine them.

Kagome let out a bitter, mirthless laugh. "Right. _Right_. _It's just a fucking kiss, _isn't it? No big deal. So, forget about the fact I was saving it for something – _someone_ – special. Forget about the fact I don't even like you. Forget about the fact my mama always taught me to give my first kiss to someone I _loved_."

Inuyasha was feeling distinctly uncomfortable now. He shifted a little. _Who knew the wench would look so much into a stupid thing like a kiss? How was I supposed to know she was saving it?_

Kagome took another breath, and his eyesight picked up the tears glittering in her eyes, the fact her fists were clenched, the shaking of her body – probably out of infuriation – and felt his discomfort double.

Her voice however, remained smooth and clear. "So when my friends ask me, "Kagome, what was your first kiss like?" What can I say? That my first kiss was from a guy who doesn't even _like_ me? A guy who'd rather-"

Kagome choked on the words, and they died on her lips. _What's the point? A guy like him – he wouldn't care. _

She gave him a bittersweet, melancholy smile. "Kisses are meant to be cherished, Inuyasha. But why am I trying to explain this? A person who slings them out left, right, center… You wouldn't understand – or even _want_ to."

Inuyasha couldn't breathe. That smile she'd only just given him – he'd never seen anything like it before. It was an extraordinarily painful mix of sadness and sweetness that had got him in the ribs. It'd made her seem positively angelic; with the tears glittering at her eyes, the dark lustrous hair escaping from behind her ears, and the grief shown in that simple tilt of her lips. His breath had caught in his throat, and he'd wanted to freeze time so he could forever admire that smile.

But then she'd gotten up – the smile faded and the spell broken. Inuyasha watched her go, watched her stop short at the door. Kagome turned around, and he thought he caught a glimpse of the old glint in her eyes, but he couldn't confirm it for sure until –

"Fuck you, Inuyasha."

Yes. He was sure now.

He didn't know about the mischievous grin on her face as she strided out of his sight, down the sleek white corridors with wooden floorboards, her little sandals click-clacking on them.

He also didn't know about her thoughts.

_I told you I wouldn't forget this, Inuyasha. I'm going to change you – and set you straight. _


	5. Make Me

I guess this'll complete my request by the time you've finished this – but I've got 49 reviews and I was like, "Arghh! SOMEONE, just gimme that last review to tot it up to 50!" I know… I'm really weird about things like that… but PLEASE… it's driving me crazy…

A/N: Just in response to a review – um, this story is AU, so therefore Miroku has no kazaana, or likewise for other characters.

Make Me

Things progressed normally – as normally as they could get. Kagome had taken to walking around with a suspiciously cheerful aura and secretive smile, while Inuyasha watched warily. For a girl who was supposed to hate him, she was awfully friendly.

Inuyasha had two theories.

One, she had mysteriously fallen in love with him and had resolved to be nicer to him.

As ego boosting as it was, Inuyasha doubted it. There just wasn't something… _right_ about it. Although, he didn't really know Kagome and therefore wouldn't know how she acted around a crush… Wouldn't there be more blushing? And more giggling?

Which left Inuyasha with the other – and sadly more possible and damaging – prospect: Kagome was planning something.

He didn't know what, and he didn't know how, but the way Kagome kept smiling at him innocently made him cagey.

Kagome, the girl in question, sat opposite him across the gray granite topped breakfast bar, and watched the silver ears flicker and twitch towards her. At a particularly loud crunch (they were eating cornflakes) the ears swiveled towards her in a watchful manner. She tried to stifle a giggle, but it leaked through her fingers.

"Keh! Find something funny, wench?"

Kagome frowned slightly at the use of 'wench,' but her lips kinked up again at the amber eyes flashing over her and her pyjamas. _I'll work on that later. _"Your ears…"

A closed look slid over Inuyasha's face. "…Yes?" he asked cautiously.

Kagome didn't seem to notice. "They are so _cute_!" She reached out and tweaked one, where it twitched responsively. She giggled again, and tweaked again.

Inuyasha covered his slight surprise with a growl, and she relented, sitting back in her original position, beaming at his ears over her cornflakes.

There's definitely something wrong with Kagome… 

"Uh… bitch? Don't you have to do any… studying?"

The expression and voice remained honey sweet, but the tone was laced with a threat, all without a falter. Inuyasha was mightily impressed.

"Inuyasha… do you think you could get through _one_ day without calling me something derogatory?"

"D…de-rog-at-ory? Keh! Stop using fancy words. Anyway…" he leaned in close to her, making sure he was in her personal space. "What're you going to do about it… _bitch_?"

Not to back down, Kagome stood up and planted her hands on the counter, and leaned towards him as well. "You _will_ stop calling me bitch or wench or anything else that comes anything near that."

Inuyasha smirked. _This_ was more like Kagome. He stretched out his words, savouring how they tasted on his tongue. "_Make me_."

>>>>>>>>

"_Make me_."

"Houshi-sama! Please… I really need you to go instead of me… I've got all this paperwork to do! You _know_ the Pepsi commercial Inuyasha's sponsoring has still got loads more work to do on it!"

"Hmm…" Miroku shuffled though the said paperwork. "Oh yeah… they phoned us today… they want Inuyasha to bring Kagome to the opening tonight. Said they'd be more publicity that way."

Sango narrowed her eyes. "I'll phone them back in a minute… If they want Kagome, the deal's going to rise to 60k. After all, Kagome-chan is somewhat of a celebrity herself now."

"All right."

There was a short silence. Sango cracked first. "Miroku! I swear to God if you don't run out and get me a coffee _now_ I'll…"

Miroku raised a suave eyebrow. "Breaking any parts of my body won't make me want to buy you coffee, you know."

Sango mumbled something inconspicuous.

Miroku crossed his arms and tapped his chin thoughtfully, while regarding Sango thoughtfully. "All right… I'll go out and get the coffee. I've got a craving for doughnuts, myself. I'll go buy…"

Sango nodded eagerly.

An evil grin tainted the man's otherwise handsome face. "…If you flash me your chest."

Sango wilted mentally. There really was no point in harboring any hope that one day, Miroku would change his tune. Sango sighed dramatically, and pretended to think about it. "Sure, then. If that's what it takes." She swiveled around in her chair and buried her face in the paperwork.

Miroku grinned with boyish excitement and jauntily started to walk out, before he faltered. "You're not going to show me even when I get back, are you?"

Sango didn't lift her head from the paperwork. "Nope."

Miroku pouted, and asked in his best 'little boy' voice, "Why _not_?"

A heavy paperweight crashing on his head was his answer.

>>>>>>>>>

A heavy mug crashing on Inuyasha's head was his answer. He winced as he watched Kagome huffily stalk off – the effect failed by the cutesy yellow patterned pyjamas and scary hair – up the grand stairs. _I will never understand that girl…_

_That baka! _Kagome flung her walk in wardrobe open crossly, and rifled though the outfits noisily before picking out a white mini and a blue top. Gathering her clothes together, she stomped off the bathroom, running a bath, and lowering herself into it.

_He's… so infuriating. It's like he knows just which buttons to press to make me mad… Jeez, if my friends could see me… Nice, patient cheerful Kagome being all…Attila the Hun-ish. It's like I'm on PMT constantly… I've already come close to tears about two times and I haven't even been here for two days…_

_Bloody Inuyasha. It's him. The effect of him…_

She leant her head back against the bathroom tiles. _Why did I agree to come here again?_

Meanwhile, Miroku was berating a grumpy Inuyasha. "She's _the guest_, Inuyasha. You're not meant to offend her… or screw her," he warned, seeing the smirk on his charge's face. "Go apologize. And tell her to find Sango in an hour. She has to find a dress."

"Why does the wench need a dress? She's got plenty of those little skirts that cover about a inch of her legs."

Miroku lost his serene composure for a moment, and a grin came over his face. "Indeed. Thank the God to have such a girl around here for three months-"

Two simultaneous punches were landed on him.

"Enough, Houshi-sama."

"Keep your damn mouth shut about Kagome. Anyways, it was you that said '_She's the guest, Inuyasha. You're not meant to offend her… or screw her._'" Inuyasha mimicked.

"Why, I never said I'd planned to screw her, I just – OK, survival instincts kicking in. I'll shut up."

Sango rolled her eyes, and hit him once more for good measure anyways. "Thank you. Kagome has to find a _dress_ because she is attending the opening with you. Anyway, Inuyasha, Miroku is right. Kagome is guest – you'd better say sorry if you're going to make it in time for tonight."

"Keh!" The glare he sent was met with steady resistance, so he hauled ass up the stairs that Kagome had stormed up just moments earlier, much in the same fashion as her.

Inuyasha opened the door to Kagome's room, and surveyed it with slight surprise. She'd personalized the place already, it having a firm imprint of Kagome on it. The windows were opened as wide as possible, and a small rainbow curtain – like the ones he'd seen you could buy for a couple hundred yen and string together on your own – was hung up by them, so the sunlight streaming though cast pretty coloured circles everywhere. Some books were by her bedside, and little things of hers, like pens and a brush were scattered around neatly. But the most prominent mark of Kagome was the smell of the room. It was here her scent was strongest, more then he'd ever smelt, and he could feel himself becoming rapturous with the sweet, fresh aroma with a note of spice.

_Inuyasha, you idiot, just find her and say sorry so everyone'll be happy and get out of here. _He looked around and noticed a closed door.

Now Inuyasha having so many rooms, he never took much notice of this particular one. That meant he didn't know the closed door was actually a bathroom. All he knew was that the scent was coming most strongly from there.

Opening the door, the first thing he noticed was the mist in the air. _What the-? Why the hell would there be mist in the air?_

His eyes sharpened and zoomed in on the focal point – a very much naked and bathing Kagome.

_Oh shit. She's going to kill me if she sees-_

"INUYASHA!"

_Oh, sweet Jesus._

Kagome covered her chest with her hands before shooting him a poisonous look. "What the _hell_? Do you _often_ go around and spy on girls having a bath? Is that your hobby?"

_Damn, I'm only male. If I'm going to get killed later, I might as well enjoy the show._ He eyed Kagome's slender figure, clearly visible through the water, feeling more then just a little stirred. "Darling, if they all look like you maybe I should take that hobby up."

Kagome flushed angrily. The way he was casually running his ardent gaze over her made her feel hot and embarrassed, and she hated him for making her flustered and-

_Attracted?_

_Oh my God. No way. No way am I attracted to that-that – insensitive lump of a jerk! _

_And no way am I arguing with myself either, when he's standing around staring at me – wait. Is he **smoldering** at me?_

Inuyasha loped over to the bathtub and settled down, eye level to her. He smiled seductively at her, and lowered his voice into a smoky tone. "Darling… want me to help you wash?"

Kagome slapped a hand over his golden gaze. "Thanks, but no thanks." _Hormonal driven moron. _She took a deep breath before leaning close to his ear and letting out a light purr. "Although… there _is_ something you could help me with."

Inuyasha smirked, tolerating her hand over his eyes. "Anything for you, darling."

Again with the low tone. "_Oh_… Inuyasha. Could you…"

Keeping her hand over his eyes, she sloshed out of the water slowly and awkwardly wrapped a towel around herself whilst standing next to him. The second she was secure she streaked back to her bedroom, calling over her shoulder.

"Throw yourself off a cliff? It'd spare the world a lot of grief."

>>>>>>>>

"You're accompanying Inuyasha to a opening tonight."

"WHAT?"

Kagome had been banking on the hope of staying away from Inuyasha for at least a couple of days after that little stunt she'd pulled on him. This was _not_ featured in her plan.

Sango smiled at her. "You'll need a dress, shoes and a handbag, and I've got some professionals in to do your hair and make up. Don't worry; you don't have to do anything you haven't done before. At the opening they'll be some paparazzi. Don't respond to any questions. Just let them take a few photos and move on."

A deep forest green silk jersey dress was picked out with silver accessories, before Kagome was pulled into a chair and seemingly a dozen people attacked her face and hair with brushes and whatnot.

She endured this for about an hour before letting a mirror be shown to her, revealing a much more sophisticated and beautiful version of her. _It's like being seven all over again… playing dress up in Mama's dresses._

There she tottered outside the mansion, where a tuxed-up Inuyasha was impatiently waiting. At first sight of her he cracked into a malicious, albeit admiring grin.

It sent shivers up her spine.

He bowed mockingly to her, opening to door of the limo to her. He slid in straight after her, making sure to press tightly against her. "You know… I still haven't taken back my offer to help."

Kagome quirked an eyebrow. "And you still haven't thrown yourself off a cliff?"

He flashed a composed smile at her. "Well, you haven't yet, darling. I go wherever you go."

Inuyasha had to hold back a grin when she scowled at him.

It was no red carpet, but the path so obviously based on it, it almost felt like it. A clear path marked by cream stone led up the hall where the opening was being held, and the paparazzi on either side made Kagome feel like Moses, making a path in the fabled river.

As soon as they stepped out of the limo the chauffeur was gone to park it, and the flashes of camera lights was blinding. What seemed like millions of people were shouting her name, asking her random and some bizarre questions.

"Miss Higurashi! Do you like Pepsi, or Coco cola?"

"Kagome! How do you feel about he situation in London?"

"Do you believe that there are aliens _out there_, Kagome?"

And so forth. Inuyasha kept his hand on the small of her back, leading her up the path, speaking to her though a fixated smile. "Don't answer any of them. Stop, pose – here. Like now. And then move on, quickly. _Smile_! You don't want anything less then perfect. They get that, and it'll be on the news tomorrow, with them dissecting you to pieces."

"I never realized it was so harsh," Kagome whispered.

He glanced down at her, and ruffled her hair awkwardly. "Yeah. Don't worry, wench, you won't have to deal with it in three months."

The pair was about to move on into the grand entrance when a lone, strong voice called out.

"Inuyasha! What comment would you make about Milten's military school?"

Kagome felt him freeze, and instantly she knew that the question had hit a vulnerable spot about him. She glanced up at his face, and saw his lips press tightly together, his face drained and a tired expression making its way onto his face. Without turning his head to face that reporter he gave his answer.

"No comment."

>>>>>>>>>>>

Ooher. Inuyasha's a bit touchy about that topic, ne? Don't worry… I have it all planned out! Read and Review, please! You know what to do – that little blue boxy thing down there on the left hand corner…


	6. A Mathematical Genius

Thanks for all your reviews, minna! Arigato! Ooher… I just realized I haven't been doing disclaimers for the last couple of chapters… um… whoops? But anyways:

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha does not belong to me… One day. One day... XD

Make Me

"Pen, check. Papers, check. Pocky, check. Right! Get to work!" Kagome nodded decisively as she sat on the (comfortable, but rightly adjusted to keep her back straight) chair in front of her desk. She laid out her practice papers next to the hefty book with the words: 'Trigonometry for the Brave' printed across the top.

The 'brave' girl picked up her favourite pen – a black fountain pen that was particularly good for chewing when frustrated – and stared hard at the first question.

A sweat broke out on her forehead.

Kagome laughed nervously. "Heh, heh. Stupid questions. They're just making the first question hard to put people off. Let's try the second one…"

"…"

She slid from an upright position to one lying on the desk on the now abandoned papers. "Oh, it's no use…" She blinked unfocusedly at the little letters on the white expanse of a sheet, her eyes unintentionally blurring the numbers.

_I wonder… if Inuyasha is still angry. He hadn't gotten over that reporter's question even when we came back. _

_That question… something about a place called 'Milten's Military school…' What is it about that place that got Inuyasha so worked up over it?_

Kagome groaned, at let go of the pen, letting it roll away from her across the smooth maple of her desk. _It's just my luck to be perpetually nosy, isn't it?_

Even as Kagome was berating herself for this, her mind was already working up fresh questions, until even Kagome had to come to some sort of a compromise.

_Well… it won't hurt to ask around. …Yeah… why not?_

She grinned, and sat up straight again. "Yeah!" she cheered. "You can do anything if you put your mind to it!"

Her eyes fell onto the ignored Trigonometry papers.

"…Maybe I should rephrase that quote."

>>>>>>>>>

Inuyasha padded softly to the kitchen, seeing perfectly even through the darkness that penetrated throughout the mansion. He opened the steel fridge, rifling through the contents experimentally. His gaze touched upon the plate of cooked chicken drumsticks and a dish of daintily made sandwiches, garnished with slivers of cucumber. Wavering between the two, Inuyasha finally grabbed a couple of chicken drumsticks, and with his other hand, opened a milk carton he drank deeply from. Shutting the fridge behind him, he crept back out the kitchen, munching on the drumsticks as he went.

He traced his way along the familiar route: down the hall, turn left, passing the cinema room – _Huh?_

His ears pricked and he could hear something playing there.

Stopping, he wedged open the door awkwardly with his foot, and stood there, taking in the sight, astonished.

The room-wide screen was filled with a scene from a movie that Inuyasha vaguely recognized as _Midsummer's Night Dream_; a hit a couple of months ago. Among the plush red seats that directly mimicked a cinema, a girl huddled down with a blanket, gazing up at the screen with a critical eye. Inuyasha's eyesight identified the inky black haired girl as Kagome, and even from that distance he could see she was holding a pot of which contained noodles of some kind. The scent wafting towards him was appealing in the extreme, and the chicken drumsticks were dulling fast in comparison.

Eventually he began to chew again, almost mechanically, when Kagome suddenly paused the play, right on Titania. She gazed up at the Fairy Queen and sighed – but spun around the instant she heard the chewing.

"Who's there?"

Startled out his reverie, Inuyasha slowly walked towards her, almost sleepily. "Wench, what're you doing up so late?" He lowered himself into the chair next to her, and regarded her over the pot of noodles.

Kagome sighed again. "Couldn't sleep." She dabbled around the noodles with a pair of chopsticks, but didn't lift the food to her mouth. "Don't know why I made this; I've got no appetite whatsoever right now…"

Inuyasha peered into the pot. It was some sort of chicken smelling broth, with long noodles drifting around in it. "What the hell is it?"

She rolled her eyes. "You of all people should know what it is. Instant ramen?"

Inuyasha's brow furrowed. "That's not how I've seen it!" At Kagome's puzzled look he elaborated. "You know, they're in those packets, and then you put them in the pan to cook with some water, and then you add the flavourings to make the base."

The puzzled look cleared and then she laughed, hard. "Oh Gods. Inuyasha, that is instant… sort of. You just have to wait a lot longer. With these you do the same, only the pot is the pan and you sprinkle the flavourings over it, add water and cover up for three minutes, and voila!" She smiled, and handled the noodles to him. "Here, you try it. Don't worry, I haven't touched it."

Inuyasha took the noodles, and gave them a suspicious stare. Losing the staring contest, he looked back up to Kagome and her animated expression, who nodded to confirm. He lifted the ramen to his mouth.

"Mmph! 'his ish good!"

Kagome laughed softly, and then looked back up at Titania.

"So – slurp – why are you – slurp – watching this?"

Kagome hit the play button. "You see her?" She gestured at Titania.

Inuyasha paused long enough to take Titania in. "Yeah… she's hot!"

Kagome blushed furiously, thanking God the cape of darkness was there to hide it – not knowing, that Inuyasha could see her as well as if it was day. "That's me," she said in a strained voice.

"_What_?" He glanced from the screen to her, but the blush only confirmed her claim.

"I was wearing a wig and contacts… and they put loads of make up on me."

Now that she pointed it out… there _was_ a resemblance. The light wispy blonde hair entwined with flowers intricately into a crown rested on the wig and showed the delicate face that he was getting to know, gradually. Lashes so dark they didn't need mascara framed the blue eyes, and the face paint covered the otherwise porcelain skin.

Kagome sighed again – the one next to him – wistfully. "I loved that dress. It was so beautiful… although I think it'd look a bit out of place here…"

In Inuyasha's view, the dress was indeed beautiful… not that he cared. No, what he cared was about the figure it revealed… and yes, that dress did that _very_ well.

The film rolled to the credits, and Inuyasha broke the silence. "But under Cast, Titania isn't Kagome!"

"I did this play a couple of months ago. And my Mama and I agreed that we didn't want my acting to disrupt my education, so I used another name for my acting."

"Kikyou?"

Kagome smiled slightly. "It means Chinese bellflower. I thought it was a pretty name."

Shutting off the movie, Kagome stood up, bringing the blanket with her. "I'm going back to bed. Night, Inuyasha."

He didn't respond, still staring at the now blank screen.

…_Kikyou?_

Whether Inuyasha knew it or not, an idea was forming steadily into his head. It was not, perhaps, the sanest idea, but Inuyasha knew fame. He'd known it since he'd been born, and he knew there was a chance the idea would pay off.

'_Kikyou?'_

_Why not?_

_>>>>>>>_

"Yet another happy day," Miroku shoved his hands deep in his pockets. A wry smile twisted his mouth as he looked at Sango, the brunette striding alongside him. "Ready to go drop a bomb on another unsuspecting person."

"Oh joy," she remarked dryly. "Inuyasha's going to pitch a fit."

Miroku grinned. "And who wouldn't? Giving up all those beauteous models and time for sake to go hang around a schoolgirl? Although," he said reflectively, "The schoolgirl is also beauteous – yowch!"

"_The schoolgirl_ is Kagome, thank you, and who is also a guest. You can't get involved with her. And anyways, I think she's Inuyasha's. At least, for now."

He sighed. "Such a shame. Fortunately I have you, radiant Sango – ouch! What was that for?"

"So now I'm second best?"

"Of course not! Kagome-sama's beauty could never compare to yours! Admittedly she has nice legs, but Sango darling, you have a inner glow that-"

"Shut it, Miroku." Inuyasha growled as he turned the corner in front of them.

Sango gave Inuyasha a tired smile and rubbed her temples with long slender fingers. "Thank you. The letch does pile the crap on sometimes." She shot him a glare, before turning back to Inuyasha. "You're not mingling with Kagome enough."

"What? I spent all last night with her!"

"Precisely. You have to do it more. That way Kagome has lots of things to talk about when she goes home and everyone will be satisfied you've done the nice guy bit. The view we're aiming for is that you're still a down to earth guy, still one of 'them.'"

Miroku handed a brief timetable to Inuyasha. "That might help a bit."

"Whatever." Inuyasha crumpled the schedule into his pocket. "I had an idea – and don't worry," He added, as he saw Sango open her mouth. "It ties in with spending time with the wench." His amber eyes gleamed with a sudden ambitious light. "Just hear me pitch it."

>>>>>>>>>>>

"ARRGH! GO _AWAY_!"

Inuyasha froze in Kagome's bedroom doorway. "Whoa. Wench, you have good hearing."

"Huh?" Kagome looked behind her blearily. "Oh, it's you. No, I was talking to my Trigonometry papers."

A sweat drop trickled itself down Inuyasha's forehead. "Uh… OK." He walked over and peered nosily over her head at them. "Sweetie, you've got it wrong."

She shot him a poisonous look. "I _know_ that."

Inuyasha inspected her work for a second, before rubbing his fingers together. "Gimme. A pencil, pen, whatever."

One half of a snapped pencil dropped sheepishly into his hand.

A raised eyebrow. "Huh. Remind me not to set you Math homework." He ignored the scowl as he spoke out loud, guiding her. "Here. Didn't you learn S-O-H-C-A-H-T-O-A?" Scrawling the words out, he deftly solved a problem, and drew up a graph. "_Et Vôila_."

He moved onto her bed and lay onto his stomach as he watched her grumpily pick her pen up and work out another problem, slower then him but at least getting the answer.

"Humph. Aren't you meant to be a stupid brain dead celebrity who doesn't even _know_ what Trigonometry is?"

Inuyasha grinned, showing off a lot of sharp white teeth. "Well, I _did_ try to cover my IQ by dropping school but my hidden intelligence just found me in the end."

Kagome stopped briefly, looking at him with curious bright eyes. "You dropped school? Why?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms underneath his chin. "Well, it got in the way of my acting, and I only left school because I got-" He cut himself off abruptly. He turned his head away, his bangs hiding his eyes. "Keh."

Kagome, sensing she had hit a delicate spot, stopped her prying. She considered him. "You're so secretive, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked back at her cautiously. She'd gotten back to working. _Good. I was so close to letting slip there… You **cannot **afford to do that, Takahashi._

"So are you just going to loll around on my bed all day, watching me?"

Inuyasha shrugged half-heartedly. "Nothing else to do. Sango says we need to spend more time together and she cancelled all my personal appointments. And Miroku's taken my little Black Book."

"What for?"

He regarded her briefly. "It only has women in it. Mostly models or actresses."

Inuyasha thought he saw her roll her eyes. "Typical." She sighed. "Has it ever occurred to you _not_ to date models or actresses? Or anyone _not_ in the fame business?"

"Darling, the _only_ people I know are in the fame business. Even you are sort of in it now."

Kagome sighed. "I know that. It's just… couldn't your taste in women be more… _realistic_? Or even, people, in that fact."

"So what? You want me to hook up with a fat girl?"

Kagome grimaced at the mental image. "No! It's just that most models and actresses are so… _superficial._"

_Oh Gods. It's started. I **knew** she'd be one of those annoying wenches, trying to change my views and stuff. Nope, she's just cut straight through the crap and headed for the kind of women I like._

He looked lazily at Kagome. "No thanks… I think I'll stick to my _superficial_ and _skinny_ models."

She sighed. "You're such a jerk, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha chuckled softly. "That's what they all say." The words came out in low, husky tone; surprising Kagome. She turned around to look at him – and wished she hadn't.

Long, silver hair forelocks framed his face perfectly, and the silver bangs spilled down into his eyes. Half lidded, the amber eyes looked as though they were shot through with gold and gave a - probably unintentional - albeit still seductive look. The sleepy smile completed the beguiling picture and for the first time in her life, Kagome fully understood why he was such a pin up that her friends had practically wallpapered their rooms with.

Kagome bit her lip. It was the first time she had admired a guy's physique like that, and she wasn't quite sure how to act next. Bearing in mind it was _Inuyasha_ after all, she decided to pretend nothing had happened.

Unknown to Kagome, Inuyasha had glanced up at her while she'd been admiring him and caught a hint of a blush. He smirked inside. So the wench wasn't completely oblivious to him. _Well… it depends on her next reaction now. I won't exactly say no if she offers anything._

"So… I've finished studying. Is there anything in mind you wanted to do?"

_Oh ho, **yes**. _Inuyasha grinned a little more mentally.

"I was thinking," she went on. "I haven't been to the park for a while."

The little devil on his shoulder fell over, anime style. Inuyasha sighed internally. _Well, at least the wait makes it a little more interesting. Nice to know she doesn't go down with a fight. Give it time…_

"Forget the park. I have a little idea…"

>>>>>>>>

"I got you a job, _Kikyou_."

She blinked. "Say what?"

They were standing in front of a set. Admittedly, an extremely professional, sleek-shined finished set. It was just a teensy awe-inspiring.

"You're going to be an proper _actress_ in this. Lead role and everything. It's a typical love story with a twist. You'll be playing Rosie, a young girl fresh outta high school. Fits you to a tee."

"I'm still _in_ high school." Kagome pointed out. "But never mind that. How did you do this? _Why_ did you do this?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Pulled a few strings. I'm _Inuyasha Takahashi_ after all. I could throw a prima donna fit if they didn't say yes." He smirked at her. "And as for the second question… I would be a jerk and say, "'Cos I feel like it," but I'll be a nice guy and tell you the truth. Anyways, I got thinking that night when-"

"No!" Kagome interrupted, gasping. "You _think_?"

Inuyasha regarded her sourly. "I got _thinking_," he stressed. "When you were watching yourself in that play and I thought I could get you some work."

She lifted an eyebrow. "That's it?"

"They pay a lot of money as well, so…"

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. "What's in it for you?"

_Damn. The wench's sharp._

"It puts me ahead of Kouga," he stated reluctantly.

She tilted her head up to look at him straight in the eye. "Thank you. And didn't you think about if I didn't want the job? What'd happen then?"

He looked startled, like the thought had never crossed his mind. "You don't want the job? Damn wench, I went through a lot of crap to get you that opportunity and-"

"Just kidding." Kagome cut him off with a sweet smile. "I want the job."

Inuyasha gave a frustrated growl. "Bitch."

"Gullible fool."

He grumbled a little before keh-ing. "All right, I fell into that one. But now, listen up, this is the plot…"

>>>>>>>>>

Cid, the director, was old. He wasn't old by 'Hollywood' years, he was _old_ old. As in fifty-six old. He'd lived long enough to tell the shit from the gold, and whether something would work or not. And right now, that Kagome girl was working out nice. She wasn't Oscar material, but hey, she was still young by Hollywood standards and there was plenty of time to hone her.

He rubbed his stubbled chin and ran a hand through his gray hair. The moustache he had was kept only because he'd heard that they gave people 'character,' whatever that was. Yeah, people kept saying he had that. Quite frankly, Cid only had one word to reply to that – _bullshit!_

"Cut!" He barked. "Nice work, princess. And you, Takahashi."

Kagome rolled her eyes and called out to him. "Do you mind? I don't take to being called princess too much."

Cid straightened up from picking up the latte he'd stood on the floor. "What'd you say, chickpea?"

A reluctant smile quirked her lips. "Nothing, paps."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "Paps?"

She shrugged care-freely. "Inside joke."

"Whatever you say, darling."

Inuyasha placed a hand on the small of her back as he led her offstage. He was humming a little tune that Kagome recognized as 'Rakuen' as they passed a couple of hallways until they arrived in front of a vending machine.

Kagome glanced up him, unconsciously admiring the golden eyes. _He's in an awfully good mood._

Inuyasha slid some coins into it and didn't even curse when the machine refused to spit a candy bar out. He carried on humming and kicked the machine hard, where upon a whole line of candy bars fell down. He scooped them up and divided half with Kagome, sitting on a nearby bench and munching them cheerfully.

(AN: This always happens to me. I have bad karma with vending machines. And I never can kick the candy out like Inuyasha. Life sucks like that. XP)

_Such a **freakishly **good mood… Would he… I wonder if… he'd tell me why he dropped out of high school. Or what it was about Milten's military school. He's such a… mystery._

"Ne… Inuyasha?"

He looked up at her.

"I… I was wondering," She said out in a rush. "I know I'm nosy and you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but… why did you drop out of high school? And what's so… do you have some kind of connection with Milten's Military school?"

Inuyasha dropped the candy bar and massaged his forehead, sighing deeply. "In answer to your questions, no, I don't want to tell you, none of your business and yes, I have 'some' connection."

There was an extremely awkward silence in which Kagome shuffled her feet around and Inuyasha carried on crunching ominously, when a sharp ringing of a cell phone made Kagome jump.

He flipped the phone open."Inuyasha."

Then his eyes widened. "Fuck, no!" Snapping it shut, a dark look spilled across his face as he grabbed Kagome by the arm, dragging her with him and cussing colourfully. "Shit!"

"I-Inuyasha?" Kagome asked meekly. "What happened?"

He glanced down at the girl, a scowl etched onto his face."An arsonist happened."

>>>>>>>>

Dun dun dun... I though a bomb would be a little toocliched - so I went for the next best thing - bring out the flamethrowers, baby! XDArigato for your reviews as always.Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter, people, it's at least two pages longer then the others.


	7. Aphrodisiac

I've recently discovered FMA (Full Metal Alchemist) and have to say – it is _really _good. But don't worry; Inuyasha is still my first love.

Um… I know some people says the whole arsonist thing is really random – but it's not, promise. It actually does tie into the plot _- Le gasp! -_

Arigato for all of your reviews, as always! _-Hands everyone a Inuyasha plushie-_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha, or Mulan, or Disney, or Billy Joel. See! I'm poor!

-

-

-

Make Me

Kagome was feeling a trifle hot.

It might have been the fact she was standing in front a smoldering bedroom that had been alight only half an hour earlier, but personally Kagome felt the heat was coming from an irate superstar --- speaking of which…

Inuyasha hefted the police officer by the collar and snarled viciously into his face. "Some crazed lunatic has made _my bedroom_ into a bonfire and you are telling me to _calm down_?"

"Err… well…"

"Do you know who did it?" she asked, rescuing the man from a possibly early and miserable death.

He looked gratefully at her as he was flung down rather ungracefully. "Well, no, but they left a message. Mr. Takahashi…" he handed him a brown crumpled note, the edges slightly burnt and crisp. "Does this mean anything to you?"

The hanyou superstar took the note with distaste, before smoothing it open and processing the words.

A closed look slammed deeply onto his face.

"No, officer, it doesn't." He bit the words out harshly.

The note fluttered to the floor as he Inuyasha strided off. The officer sighed and bent to pick it up. "I didn't think it would."

Kagome thought rather the opposite, but her curiosity butted in at that moment. "Why? What does it say?" Taking it from him, she skimmed over the words.

_Goodnight, my angel,_

_Time to close your eyes,_

_And save these questions for another day,_

_I think I know what you've been asking me,_

_I think you know what I've been trying to say._

_>>>_

Kagome sat at the (marble) dining table, picking listlessly at her food. The whole atmosphere had taken a rather tense feel after the note had been read, and Kagome couldn't figure out for her life what it meant. Admittedly, she was no cool headed detective, but Kagome thought herself that the words were rather sweet. It being a verse from one of Billy Joel's songs; the lyrics had a comforting feel to it --- well, until you took in the whole arsonist thing.

Then it just felt plain creepy.

Things had only worsened once they discovered how the fire had started --- a bottle filled with petrol had been lit and then laid on the bed. Apparently the arsonist was smart enough to get past security and into the mansion.

The note itself had been tied to the door handle with a neatly knotted red silk ribbon.

Security had been tight before, due to the fact Inuyasha just _radiated_ money and attractiveness, but now it was so taut that Kagome felt practically claustrophobic from all the people watching her every move. She couldn't imagine how Inuyasha felt.

Sango nudged Miroku and gestured over at Kagome. He took the hint.

Reaching behind the poor girl he groped her _Gluteus Maximus_ and ---

THUMP

"I meant cheer her up, not fondle her ass!" hissed Sango.

"…?" Miroku ignored the enraged Kagome and looked at Sango confusedly. "Isn't that the same thing?"

SMACK

"Humph! Stupid pervert…" grumbled Kagome, standing up from the dining table and starting to walk away from it.

"Kagome!" Sango called out. "They're serving oden later… don't you want it?"

"…Oden?" Kagome scratched her head. "Uh, no thanks, Sango. I'll pass." The raven-haired girl then sauntered out of the dining room, leaving a gaping Sango in her wake.

>>>

"No, we're all fine, Mama. No, we don't know who the arsonist is. Yes, Inuyasha is still getting on my nerves."

"Well, I suppose you do have a contract, after all. You should always keep promises. And I thought you were going to change him, sweetheart?"

Kagome sulked, twirling the dark green phone cord around her index finger. "Well, how am I supposed to _change him_ when I don't know what the problem is?"

"_Has_ he got a problem? Because, Kagome sweetheart, it might just be a clash of personalities."

She scoffed. "Right. Because he just _hates_ hanging out with supermodels and toying with their emotions, for one. You know, they call him 'Two Times Takahashi' because he calls you the first time to seduce you, and then the second time to dump you. I swear, Mama, if that's the work of a suffering man then I don't know what hell is."

"Kagome, darling, give him a chance. It sounds like he had a bad childhood."

Kagome knew her Mama couldn't see, but her eyes bugged out anyway. "Bad childhood? I want to know which part of the 'bad childhood' made him start smoking! What'd his parents do, give him a cigarette and tell him to 'light up?'"

"You're being awfully harsh on him, sweetheart. I don't know if it's a personality clash or if you're just being hard on him because of… the whole thing with… Papa, you know?"

"…"

"You mustn't let that influence your view towards him. Inuyasha has nothing to do with it. Try to be a little nicer to him, Kagome, OK? You never know, you might find a bridge between you two, and then if you're good enough friends, then maybe he'd tell you his problem."

"…The day I make friends with Takahashi is the day I start smoking."

"Kagome Higurashi!" The voice turned stern, and Kagome instantly regretted her words. "That's not the girl I raised, and you know it."

She sighed, pulling her finger out of the phone cord, leaving a twisted mass of a knot, but Kagome didn't notice. "Hai, hai. I'll try, Mama. …Don't worry, they feed me fine here. And I have a maid to do my laundry. …I'll try."

Kagome clonked the phone down back to its receiver, before staring out the window gloomily. "I was nice to him yesterday… I didn't yell at him when he nearly pulled my arm out of its socket. Although I guess we were all kind of focused on the fire at that time…"

She let out a loud sigh. "Never mind that now… he's probably sulking in another room or something. What's the time?"

Fate decreed the time to be half past ten --- late enough to go to the Cinema room and watch a movie again.

>>>

Kagome had expected a silver head --- instead of the dark brown one she was gazing down at now. "Sango-chan?"

Sango twisted up, allowing Kagome to see the familiar face fully. "Oh, Kagome, it's you! Thank God… I was expecting Miroku."

Kagome observed the fact that Sango could be very beautiful when she smiled. Sitting down next to her, in one of those ever so plushy velvet seats, she looked at the movie screen for an while --- currently playing _Mulan_ --- before asking her question. "Is Miroku really that bad?"

Sango wrenched her gaze off the screen to look at Kagome incredulously. "Did I give you that feeling?" At her nod, she continued. "No, of course not! Miroku is lovely --- only he takes the _loveliness_ a bit too far when female." An unconscious wistful smile took over her lips, but Kagome noticed. "No, I thought you were him because we take turns to come down here --- Miroku has to be there to help with the paperwork sometimes --- and he always cuts my turn short; whining that he's bored. He makes up the most fantastic excuses; it's really incredible what can come out of his mouth."

Kagome would've liked to know what kind of excuses exactly, but didn't want to probe too deeply. Seeing Sango's vulnerable state warned her off from trying to make her spill her guts, just because she was curious. Sango would have to tell her in her own time.

"So, Mulan, huh?"

"Yes" Sango smiled. "It just amazes me how much strength she has --- physically and mentally." She gestured at the screen where the whole of China bowed down to Mulan, including the Emperor. "See --- she's fought for all of this, and she's won respect from everyone, even when being a woman was looked down on." Sango sighed deeply. "I love Disney."

She was surprised out of her dreamy state when she heard Kagome's vigorous laughter. "Still a kid at heart." At Sango's blush, she expanded. "No, it's not a bad thing --- sometimes it's nice to be reminded of how to be kid." She smiled warmly. "How old are you?"

Sango faltered slightly, giving in to the extraordinarily friendly girl. "Twenty-two."

"See! Not that old," Kagome winked at the older woman. "Still young enough to enjoy Disney."

The rich laughter from her startled Kagome; even Sango herself, and they both instinctively knew the tentative friendship had been washed away, to be replaced by a better, far more relaxed and easy going one.

The movie rolled to the credits, but neither girl moved, wanting to provoke this peaceful moment a little longer.

"So, you've learnt that I'm twenty-two, originally intended to be an architect but somehow got waylaid into this job, and I have a brother called Kohaku --- oh, let's not forget the fact I love Disney. Anything else you want to know?"

"Yes." Seeing Sango's mild look of curiosity --- _way_ more restrained then Kagome's --- Kagome struggled how to phrase the question delicately. "Does --- _the note_ --- tie in with Inuyasha's… past, or something, somehow?"

The smile of Sango's face froze, before dropping off entirely. She suddenly felt incredibly weary; sighing deeply. "Yes…" she answered slowly. "How did you know?"

"The note! _I think I know what you've been asking me, I think you know what I've been trying to say… _doesn't that mention something that happened in his past?"

Sango hesitated again, before, "Yes. So Inuyasha hasn't told you?"

Immediately Kagome jerked up. "Told me what?"

"Figures," Sango muttered, more to herself. "Took _me_ nearly four years, and _I'm_ his manager… Err... Kagome-chan, I can't tell you… you'd be better off asking Inuyasha himself."

Seeing her pout, Sango added, "I know it's hard to believe since he's such an ass, but Miroku and I actually care for Inuyasha's well-being like a friend, and that involves 'no spilling secrets.' Of course," Sango rolled her eyes. "The contracts that we signed _do_ help just a little."

"So… Inuyasha has this huge dark past?"

A shadowed look passed over the older woman's face. "I'd say more then huge," she replied quietly. "More like tragic, too."

An awkward silence permeated the room, before Sango sighed deeply. "Well, there was our serious bit… where's out comic relief?"

The doors flung open.

"Sango, darling! My Light of Hope! It is I, Miroku, coming forth to claim you back to hell because I need to bask in your grace and beauty. …And, uh, I can't find the stapler."

Only Kagome noticed the creeping grin over Sango's face as she blushed a dark magenta, before yanking her shoes off and hurling them into Miroku's general direction. "Couldn't you come in a more _normal_ way? Kagome-chan is bearing witness to this, you know!"

Miroku squinted and made out Kagome. "Oh, hello, Kagome! Do you have a stapler?" A quick shake of her head told him she didn't. "Ah, shame, that. Well, back to you then, my beloved Sango! My _koi_! My one and only --- _ow_! Heck, Sango, what the hell did you throw?" Miroku strained his eyes to see a family sized chocolate bar at his feet. "Chocolate? Sango, chocolate is a delightful aphrodisiac and is often given as a present between lovers. Why, the family size of this bar is positively---"

"DON'T YOU _DARE_ SAY ANYTHING MORE!"

>>>

The next few days meant utter relaxation for Kagome. Hanging around Sango and Miroku, their antics often made her forget about the serious issue that hung over the mansion. The duo were far preferable to Inuyasha and his 'oh so droll' comments.

Needless to say, Kagome felt her grin and newfound peace disappear when she saw Inuyasha emerge from his new bedroom --- unfortunately only situated only a couple of rooms away.

He looked strangely neutral --- not that the dispassionate face served to diminish his good looks.

"…Inuyasha? Are you all right?"

He blinked, as if he'd only just seen her. "Oh, right. I'm fine, Kagome." He waved a dismissive hand, and continued walking on, breezing past her.

Kagome narrowed her eyes and followed him. _Kagome? No wench?_

"Say, Inuyasha. What exactly have you been doing these past few days? Destroying your liver with drinking binges? Causing yourself lung cancer with cigarettes? Sneaking in women?"

Inuyasha turned around and regarded her, rolling his eyes, obviously deciding to humour her like he would a child. "Yes, Kagome, I have imported six cases of beer from America and have guzzled them all down. I've had my wicked way with two identical twins, and just wait, I'll die in a coughing fit in two minutes."

"And you haven't been sulking about fretting about that note?"

Inuyasha paused again; this time obviously trying to keep hold of his explosive temper. "No," the words rolled out smoothly, with an edge of ice, warning her to back away. "No, I have not been _sulking_ or _fretting_ about anything." The voice reverted back to normal. "Apart from how to get rid of you as quick as I can."

Despite the humourous tone, Kagome looked beyond that and saw the deep worry lines etched onto his brow. The anger of being helpless, and the panic about being pinpointed. "Are you sure?"

Kagome had to muffle the squeak when Inuyasha locked her into a heated embrace. His mouth by her ear. His warm cheek on hers. The shiver she couldn't suppress when he whispered; his breath tickling the shell of her ear. "_Kagome…_"

Inuyasha was expecting a hefty push, followed by an enraged ranting. Or a sharp lash from the equally sharp tongue. Maybe even going as far as a punch again.

But he didn't expect the sensation of her fingertips grazing his cheek, gliding up, and then finally entangling into his long hair. Loose enough though, to rub against his scalp gently. Inuyasha almost purred. _She's surrendered…_ He could've held her in his arms forever, if it wasn't for her impending words.

"_Are you sure_?" The words were soft, but firm.

He froze.

Slowly, ever so slowly, he drew back and cut his gaze to hers --- cursing mentally. The slightest hint of a blush covered her cheeks, and she was looking at him quietly, gaze boring into him. Like she didn't want to scare him away, but she knew everything that had happened. Every single, little, _filthy _detail.

But she didn't look disgusted. No, her eyes were compassionate, kind. Her fingers never stopped their motion, lulling him, compelling him to speak, to confess.

"I talked to Sango… this note ties into your past. It doesn't --- it _won't_ --- hurt to tell me."

It was like a splash of water over him; shocking but waking him up effectively.

_No. This bitch has gone one step too far._

"Just who are you to _me_?" Stepping back, he yanked her hand out of his hair, but keeping hold of it. He looked at her with a gaze of ice. "What do _you_ mean to me? You, Kagome Higurashi, are a tiny, insignificant girl that has only had the fortune to come here because of one reason: I thought it might be fun to mess you around. You have no cause to be here, other for me to toy around with you and break your spirit." His claws dug deeper and deeper, finally piercing the delicate skin and ripping a pained whimper from Kagome. But he kept his stony eyes on hers. "You don't have the right to ask me those kind of questions, and you _never _will."

>>>

Onegai, review! I worked hard on this chapter… And if you think Inuyasha is a bit OOC here, don't forget he's under a lot of stress.


	8. Welcome to Paradise

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha. And I never will. You can tell I'm in a good mood, huh?

Thanks to everyone who's been following this story so faithfully, and even more thanks to everyone who reviews! _-Hugs everyone- _

-

'If we discovered that we had only five minutes left to say all that we wanted to say, every telephone booth would be occupied by people calling other people to stammer out that they loved them.'

-

**OOC** --- Out of character

-

Make Me

Kagome screwed her eyes shut, trying desperately to not let all the internal water leak out of her eyes. Her voice shook. "Inuyasha… _let me go_."

He did so, coldly.

Underlying emotions swirled around in her, the most prominent ones panic and fury. Kagome ignored the panic for the moment --- anger was easier to deal with.

"_I don't have a right? I never will? _No, no, Inuyasha. You've got this all wrong. Who do _you_ think you are? I think _anyone_ has a right when it threatens their _goddamned life_! You think they're just after you, right?" She jabbed him in the chest with her fingers on her uninjured arm, ignoring the trickle of blood starting to seep down on the other. "Your _ego_, your _pride_, won't stand for anything else. And hell, you might even be right. But as long as _we're_ around you, we're in danger too." The tremble in her voice gradually became more and more conspicuous, until her vocalization nearly broke.

"Tell me."

Inuyasha snarled. "Bitch, I said _no_!"

Kagome flinched and looked up at him, tears unconsciously glittering at her eyes. She was breathing fast. "I can't believe I lost Papa to someone like _you_… Mama was wrong… You're just like them. _So fucking selfish_!" Kagome backed away from him, cradling her punctured arm, a ragged sob twisting its way out of her throat. "I hate you. _I hate you_!"

Kagome fled.

"…"

Inuyasha hated to admit it, but _that_ had hurt. Sure, he knew plenty of people who hated him --- the show business wasn't known for trust and friendliness --- but they had hidden it behind manufactured smiles and gloss, and Inuyasha was used to the same. To have it said _out loud_ however… Inuyasha swallowed. Quite frankly, it stung.

He stared dispassionately at the corner where she'd disappeared. "Yeah, and I love you too, bitch."

>>>

A bandaged Kagome lay on her bed, staring up at the magazine she held above her. "Yes, I don't mind going out the odd Saturday night… Congratulations, your perfect man is --- _Inuyasha Takahashi_?" Kagome stared at the page in disbelief before throwing it at the wall opposite her. "…I hate quizzes."

A light rap on the door alerted her. "Kagome-chan?"

"Sango? Come in!"

A solemn woman opened the door. She headed instantly for the younger girl who she'd come to be good friends with and bowed her head slightly. "I heard the shouting… I'm so sorry, Kagome, on behalf of Inuyasha---"

"Save it."

Sango lifted her head. "Kagome?"

A humourless laugh drifted from her. "I think Inuyasha needs to learn how to grow up. If he's sorry he has to come and say it to me personally. No use hiding behind you like a kid behind his Mama's skirt."

Sango considered this for a long moment. Slowly, a smile broke out over her face. "You're right…"

They chatted a little while longer (Kagome snorting derisively when showing Sango the magazine that claimed Inuyasha to be her perfect man --- "Honestly, the irony is _not_ funny. I'm never buying a magazine again.") before Kagome waved goodbye to Sango ("Miroku's probably wailing he can't find a paperclip now.").

Sango took one last look at the girl, smiling, before shutting the door noiselessly behind her. _You're just what he needs, Kagome-chan._

Inuyasha growled and paced up and down the kitchen. An amused Miroku sat on a chair not so far from him, gathering obvious enjoyment from the hanyou's discomfort.

"So…"

"Not a _fucking_ word, letch."

The man fell into silence again, but the smile told Inuyasha that he was anything but offended. He scowled at him briefly before returning to his rather unwanted thoughts.

"_I hate you**. I hate you**!"_

Why did it sting so much? It felt like he was at the spa again, doing an acid peel mask on his face. Only it wasn't on his face. It was something that ached inside of him.

Was it his heart?

_Yeah, right._ Inuyasha snorted. _Probably that burrito I had for lunch._

He paced a little faster.

_Stupid wench. It's started already… I can't believe I wasn't even aware! She's having a bigger effect on me then I thought! I actually feel **guilty**!_

_Damn her and her morals!_

Sango descended down the stairs, and Inuyasha jerked his head up to look at her. "Well?"

She shook her head, grinning. "She's playing hardball. Go on, Inuyasha. Fold. The stakes are too high. Give her a apology --- _personally_," Sango warned when she saw Inuyasha shoot a calculating look at Miroku.

The young man with violet eyes just held up his hands. "Hey, it's not a common experience when the one who owes a apology to a girl isn't me. I'm going to savour it."

Sango grinned and sat down a little away from Miroku (common sense hadn't _quite_ deserted her yet) and looked up at Inuyasha expectantly. "I'm going to enjoy this."

Inuyasha bared his teeth at the pair in feral viciousness. "Sadists, both of you."

They both gave him a cheery wave as he dragged himself unwillingly up the stairs.

Inuyasha steeled himself at her doorway. Lifting his knuckles he started to bring them down to knock --- and halted.

_How the heck do I say sorry?_

_It's not like I've ever done it before…_

Inuyasha started paced around again, half way through it before he realized. _Shit. I'm doing it again. _

_What the **fuck** do I say?_

"Inuyasha?"

A delicate, albeit suspicious, voice drifted out from the room.

He froze. _Shit. Goddamn pacing! Why the fuck did I get wooden flooring again? Shit, just everything's out to get me…!_

"Inuyasha?" His name was called again, this time more irritated. "Come in and don't just stand out there like a dork."

_Jeez_. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. _Barely two minutes and I'm a dork already. _He pushed the wooden door open to reveal a casually dressed Kagome lounging on her bed, reading a book called ---

_Who gives a fuck about her book? Look how goddamn high her skirt has ridden!_

Kagome propped her feet up, unaware of her blue skirt sliding a little lower.

_Shit, shit, shit…this girl is seriously messing with my head._

He stared hungrily at the expanse of her smooth long legs before he was 'awoken' by Kagome snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"Jeez, do I have a sign on me saying: Zoo Animal?"

_How innocent can she get? Does she not **realize**_ _I'm gawking at her legs?_ "…K-keh!" He fixed his gaze onto the floor beneath him. _Wonder why I never noticed I had carpet in my bedrooms before…_

His gaze was drawn to the impatiently tapping foot near him. "Well?"

_Shit. Do I actually have to say 'sorry?'_

_I can feel her eyes boring into me. I can feel Sango and Miroku's gaze practically boring up through the bloody floor! …Fuck. Is this what peer pressure is?_

…_Whatever it is, it's working… _

_Curse everyone! Make them all eat laxatives and rot in hell and---_

"Inuyasha?"

"Shit! Goddamn it! Fine, OK? I'm _sorry_."

_Goddamn it! This isn't meant to be how it goes! …I need a script._

"Oh. Right." Kagome sat back down on her bed, and picked up her book again.

…

"Wait," Inuyasha asked, feeling stupid. "Is that it? You don't hate me anymore?"

Kagome looked up at him wearily. "Look, Inuyasha. I've been doing a lot of thinking… and I said a lot of things I didn't mean. I'm sorry."

_How the fuck does she say it with so much ease?_

…_Practice?_

"'Hate' is too strong an word to describe… what I feel for you." She picked up another book.

Inuyasha felt his heart lift.

"It's just… severe dislike."

…Then it dropped.

"But I don't have to _do_ anything to prove my dislike. And just because you say sorry doesn't mean I'll forgive you."

Inuyasha was the last to admit that he could be slow, but even now he was forced to concede the fact --- _in his mind_ --- that there was _something niggling at him. _It'd come, any minute, now ---

"**_What_**?"

…_I can't believe this wench. I really can't._

"So you don't accept my apology?"

Kagome turned a page. "Sure I do. I just don't forgive you."

Inuyasha could feel his eyes grow to penny proportions. "So what the fuck do I have to do to make you forgive me?"

A shrewd smile lifted her lips. "That's the fun of it. You have to be creative."

He let loose a string of expletives.

"That's… creative, Inuyasha, but it won't make me forgive you." Kagome set her book down and started braiding a lock of her hair. "Anyways, why _are_ you so intent on this?"

Inuyasha looked away from her inquiring eyes. "K-keh. I'm not!"

Kagome had to grit her teeth to hide the smile, in order to affect a deadpan look. "Yes… that _does_ explain why you're in my room right now."

"…But it's me!" Inuyasha crossed his arms, looking bewildered. "Me! _Inuyasha Takahashi_! _I_ said sorry and you're not forgiving me!"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome looked at him, laboriously.

_She must be tired from trying to make me understand._

_Shit. Am I taking her side?_

He thunked his head mentally. _Stupid, stupid, stupid...!_

"The population of Japan is 127,333,002. _You_ are just _one _of them. You're the same as me… apart from the fact you have a nicer house and can afford to hire a billion people." She stared pointedly at him. "You're no better then me. This situation happens to nearly everyone once in their lives. Just be thankful you haven't had to experience it until now."

>>>

Miroku stole a slice of peach from the fruit salad Sango was currently making on the chopping board. "So how do you think they're doing?"

She glared at him but continued to cut up the peaches, moving on to the mangos. "Well… I can't hear any shouting. I think they must have made it up by now."

He munched thoughtfully. "Yes, I thought so too."

There was a long silence.

"You don't think they're _doing it_, do you?"

>>>

Kagome eyed Inuyasha sleepily, who was sitting cross-legged on her floor. "Thought of anything yet?"

He growled at the carpet, poking a random piece of fluff. "Nothing yet… apart from the fact you need to get someone to hoover here and I'm getting leg cramp." He stretched out carefully, mindful of his leg, and moved into a lounging position, claws tapping on the floor as he thought.

She let out a drowsy laugh. "Well… we could always return to the point of the argument."

He gave her a baffled look. "Eh?"

Kagome rolled her eyes at him. "You could tell me about your past…"

"…"

_Or not_. She rolled her eyes. _What a stubborn jackass._

"Anything now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"_Now_?"

"_No_!"

"How about---"

"I've got it!" Inuyasha jumped upright, amber eyes gleaming. "You want to know about me? Come on. We're going somewhere."

>>>

"Stop eating all the peaches! I want some peach!"

"Sango, my beautiful, you should've just asked. Open wide, and I'll feed you --- _Mmph_!"

Sango shoved the fork with the peach impaled onto it in his own mouth. "I don't want it now. It's tainted." She rescued the last slice of peach from Miroku's fork and chewed ponderingly. "I wonder what they're doing now?"

>>>

Kagome inhaled deeply --- and regretted it instantly. The air was filthy and thick, almost choking her and making her gag. It was crammed, noisy, and Kagome couldn't see for the life why Inuyasha would take her here.

"Inuyasha, where the hell is this place?" she yelled, over the ear-splitting decibels.

The place was heaving, and the pair was crushed together by the crowd around them. Inuyasha slinked his arms around her slender waist, causing her to look up at him and his grin, the grin that won over millions of girls. The same grin that curved those lips up and softened those golden eyes. The grin that was only looking truly heartfelt right now.

The arms tightened around her, pressing himself right up against her body --- and to her embarrassment, Kagome could feel the pink spreading all over her face. _Am I... enjoying this?_

But Inuyasha didn't seem to notice. He lowered his head so she could hear him better. "Where are we?" His breath tickled her face and she shivered --- not from the cold --- in fact, the very opposite. She felt warm. Hot,actually, to be truthful. She gulped and looked back up at theliquid caramel eyes.

"Welcome to paradise, darling."

>>>

I bet no one can guess where this is. Although, I suppose, there isn't much of a clue. Let's just say it's a place where it matches Inuyasha's 'bad-boy' image.

I'll dedicate the next chapter to whoever can guess where the place is. :D

If you think Inuyasha's a bit weird about the fact of her forgiving him, just think about the fact Inuyasha's a superstar, and he's never said sorry in his life. (Well, apart from the movies) And as far as he knows it (again, from movies and observing other people) once you say sorry, the whole thing's blown over and is forgotten about. So, to him, it really IS a big deal about the fact he says sorry. And the fact she doesn't forgive him is unthinkable… since the little person in charge of his brain is an intense egomaniac.

And don't forget about episode 160. He was equally desperate there… XD And there were some terrific results from that episode. Man, I_love_ Kappei Yamaguchi.

Yes, I know this chapter is short… but if I went on any longer, it'd spoil the next. Sorry… T.T But review anyways, please!

Update coming soon…


	9. The Luna

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha, or Playboy… Guess your wondering how they're going to be linked, huh? Don't worry, nothing perverted.

_-gapes- _Orlando-Inu-Lover: How the heck are you so perceptive? Yes, O.o I _am_ from England _and_ I'm a Georgia Nicholson fan… Whoa. You should totally go and be a detective or something. Arsonist: a person who goes around setting fire to places/things.

I totally wished for wings too… I wanted to be an angel. But then my friends brought out a more (fun) and _evil_ side in me. XD Guess I'll have to settle for devil horns instead.

_-wails-_ **_No one_** guessed where it was! Did I really leave not enough clues? Most people think it's the military school or a club or something.

Oh well, at least you'll be surprised when you read it. _–winks-_

OK… since no one guessed it correctly, I'll just have to dedicate it to someone really special in my life, then.

_This chapter is dedicated to: strawberry cheesecake._

I like cake. :D

Make Me

"Inuyasha…" Kagome grasped a hand at her throat. "Choking…"

He grinned down at her. "Aw, don't be such a wuss." Inuyasha inhaled deeply. "Now that's real air."

Kagome looked up at him, baffled. _His idea of real air is petrol fumes and chemicals mixed with dirt?_

Inuyasha took hold of her hand, and smiled. "Come on." He led her, threading their way out of the crowd, not noticing Kagome blushing profusely.

_Why am I…?_

_People should have a **warning sign** or something if they have a smile as nice as that! How can you hold a grudge against that smile?_

_I… **don't** like Inuyasha…_

_Do I?_

_Is Mama right? Am I just prejudiced against stars because of what happened with… Papa? _

_Gah! Kagome! Stop trying to make excuses! **You don't like Inuyasha…** and that's final!_

Inuyasha looked behind to check Kagome was following and smiled again.

…_Maybe I should write it on my hand._

Then the sight of the whole place came into view --- Kagome knew what it was now.

She sucked in a breath. "Oh Gods."

A racing lap lay in front of her, the ground smooth and slick black from the poured tarmac. The steel railings around it separated the racing cars and the people milling around, fascinated with the actual event. All were craning their heads, watching the racers gun a practise lap.

Kagome couldn't quite move. Inuyasha had pulled them to the very edge of the railing, close to the cars. Close enough to see the sleekness of them, the interiors, how they sounded like _purring_ when someone revved an engine.

He noticed this and grinned. "Aren't they beauties?"

She gave a reverential nod --- only to be answered by another pull from Inuyasha.

"Come on then. You're going to love mine."

>>>>>>>>>

Inuyasha bit his lip. He was starting to regret taking Kagome here --- the sight of her running her small hands _all over_ his car and crying out in fascination was more then just a little bit stirring. _Could she transfer those hands onto me?_

He scowled at the racing car. _Goddamn lucky thing._

"Inuyasha?"

He complied by looking up at her pleasantly.

"You were right. I _love_ your car."

Then she went back to smoothing her hot little hands on the deeply unappreciative, unfeeling, _piece of metal junk!_

Inuyasha had to admit, he loved his car. He'd had it customized many times, every point modified to his view on perfect, and the crimson paint gleamed with promise and confidence. Just the way he liked it.

But there were times --- like this, for example --- when Inuyasha just _didn't feel **quite** _feel as friendly as he normally did towards it.

A loud rousing cheer from the crowd brought him out of his (unfriendly) thoughts. "Come on. You can come and watch me race."

>>>>>>>>

Kagome ran over to his car at the end of the race. "You won!"

Inuyasha smirked up at her. "As always." Seeing her wondrous gaze roam over the car again, he felt inclined to make this trip special. And he knew just how to do it.

"Do you know how to drive?"

She looked down at him mystified. "Well, I learnt the basics and --- eep!"

"Get in." He slid out from the supple leather seat and pushed Kagome to where he'd been sitting.

"Don't fret, it's totally safe; the railing's made with the danger of people crashing into it in mind, and this car's been fixed with bumpers. Think of it as… those bumper cars you ride at fairs."

"_That's hardly the same_!"

"Sure it is." He waved a casual hand. "You just don't bump into other cars. Belt up, now." He shut the door with a reassuring _thump_ and strolled to normal viewing distance away.

Kagome looked around inside the car, recognizing the basics. Brake, accelerator, gear stick, wheel… She swallowed. _What is Inuyasha thinking? _She twisted the key and the engine rumbled out a satisfying purr, feeling it run through the car and her, making her tingle.

_If I can pull this off, I swear I'll treat everything with kindness and respect. Even bugs. Even **Inuyasha**._

She saw the checked flag hover, and then come crashing down, signaling the race to begin.

Kagome put her foot down on the accelerator.

_Start._

_>>>>>>>>_

Kagome got out on shaky legs, trembling. _I have to be nice to bugs now?_

Inuyasha suddenly appeared in front of her, warm smile at the ready. "Well?"

She shocked them both by flinging her arms around him, quivering. "I can't believe I _did it_!" Kagome squeezed him before pulling back and looking up in amused golden eyes. She knew she was babbling, but she didn't care. "It was _amazing_! The speed, and the fluidity of the controls, and I was so scared, and I still can't believe I did it…" She broke off, shaking her head. Hitting him lightly, she scowled at him briefly before lighting up again. "Don't just _spring _things onto me again, you hear?"

Inuyasha took in the sprite of the girl before him. Her nut-brown eyes were blazing with the thrill still, and her cheeks were coloured with a tinge of red because of the exhilaration. The wavy hair framed her pretty little face like soft cloud, and all in all she was flushed and breathing heavily, like ---

Damn his dirty mind.

"Yo! Inukkoro! _Second place_?"

Kagome turned angrily towards the speaker. "_Hey_! It was _my_ first time! I think I did pretty damn well!"

There was a short silence, and then an appreciative whistle. "Goddamn, Inukkoro! You sure know how to pick them!" A young man emerged, nonchalantly eyeing Kagome up. "Who's she?"

Inuyasha stood in front of her, shielding Kagome slightly. "None of your fucking business, _Kouga_."

…_Kouga? _Kagome's eyes widened. _Kouga… Tintra?_

Kouga sidestepped Inuyasha easily and made straight for Kagome. He lifted her chin up with two fingers, gazing at her admiringly. "She's gorgeous! Better then that skinny rake you were dating last."

Kagome blushed a bright pink, smacking his fingers away. "We're not dating!" She glanced at Inuyasha, glad to see that he was just as red as she was.

"You're not?" Kouga looped an arm around Kagome's waist. "Well, then…"

"_Get your filthy hands of her, you louse_!"

Kouga grinned, showing off a lot of sharp teeth. "She ain't yours yet. Why can't she be mine?"

"_She just **fucking **can't, OK_?"

Kagome maneuvered herself out of Kouga's grasp. "Look… Kouga. I'm not really anyone's, but I think I'm capable of choosing if---"

"Hold up!" Kouga gazed at Kagome again, this time a little harder. "You're that Higurashi girl, aren't you?"

"Well, I'm called Kagome, actually---"

"Oi, mutt! You picked a good one here! Thanks for bringing her here!" Kouga suddenly held her hands, not much unlike a certain, perverted _houshi_, Kagome realized. He looked deep into her eyes. "Are you a Kouga fan?"

…_Why are the only guys that proposition me all superstars?_

_Whatever happened to nice, normal guys?_

A picture of Hojo abruptly swam into her mind.

…_Maybe not._

"Err… well, I haven't really heard of you before---"

"See! Now get your filthy hands off her! Kagome! Get your butt over here!"

"I'm sorry… excuse me," Kagome slipped her hands out of his and followed Inuyasha, who was stalking towards a fiery orange vehicle that clearly was marked as 'his' when he nearly unhinged the door by wrenching it open.

"I'll come see you real soon, Kagome." Kouga smiled tenderly at her, before turning on his heel and disappearing, presumably back to the racing grounds.

Shesweatdropped beforesliding herself into the leather seats. "God, what's your problem?"

"Problem? I don't have a problem."

Any hint of the warm, smiling Inuyasha had gone, leaving Kagome with the former jerk that Kagome knew. Slightly wistful for the he that had let her drive his car, she sighed. "You sure act like it."

Inuyasha slammed his foot down, starting the car with a shudder. "I _don't _act like it, because I _don't_ have a problem!"

"…"

Feeling her pensive eyes on him, he turned to snap at her. "What?"

The eyes warmed slightly, the edges of her mouth curling up into a pretty smile. "I'm glad about this, you know. Showing me a part of you, and that place, and letting me try a race with your car."

"…Keh!"

"You know, though, you said it linked to your past… how?"

He replied stiffly, letting her know he was still not in the Happy Bunny Department. "I had a lot of… habits, in the past. I've just decided to focus onto this particular one, and forget about the rest."

He sneaked a glance at her, noting the fact she was unperturbed by his rigid tone. Turning his eyes back to the road, a jolt of surprise ran through him when he felt soft fingertips trace their way down his cheek.

"Thanks, Inuyasha."

>>>>>>>>>>

Dear Gods. Inuyasha was blushing.

_Inuyasha_ was blushing.

Slightly spellbound, he watched the small pink tongue dart out and lap up some of the sweet filling from the chocolate doughnut Kagome was holding to her mouth, and then draw back to savour the taste. Wetting her pink lips, she repeated the process with a sigh of delight.

That was fine. Inuyasha could deal with that. So… Kagome was just… enthusiastic about her food. Inuyasha was totally fine with it.

But then she started moaning.

It just started off as a light purr of appreciation, which soon developed into a throatier version that had Inuyasha shifting uncomfortably. He nearly choked on his own doughnut when there was a particularly smoky, "_Mmm_…" from the unaware _femme fatale_.

_How can she sound so bloody… **suggestive**?_

He took a quick look around at the table --- Miroku was smiling his filthiest smile yet, and Sango was beet red. Oliver, the cook, was smirking at them all.

Miroku whistled and a large grin covered his face. "That 'food as a replacement for sex' notion? God, I never really believed that until now…"

Sango elbowed him with a mutter, and blushed further when Kagome gave a satisfied sigh.

"Oliver… you are a genius."

Oliver flicked a stray lock of his hair back. "That, I am." A slight smile grew on his face. "Although… you were really enjoying yourself there, weren't you, Kagome, dear?"

Her brow furrowed. "Huh?"

…_She was voice acting an X-rated movie a minute ago and she wasn't even **aware**_?

"Allow me to demonstrate," Miroku picked up his untouched doughnut and bit into it with a far dirtier groan then Kagome.

The afore-mentioned girl turned a shade of magenta that Inuyasha grudgingly admitted was impressive. "I… did that?"

"Kagome-chan," Sango finally picked her eyes off her plate. "I had no idea you were so… _vocal_."

Both girls blushed furiously, much to the mirth of Oliver.

"So… Inuyasha. Pants feeling a little tight?" Miroku winked at him, who growled a, "Shut up," with a pinked tinge to the face.

He cast a pondering look at Kagome, who was in an uncharacteristically meek position --- head down, hands folded in her lap, and eyes downcast at her plate, lashes so long they rested on her cheeks. She looked every inch the naïve young schoolgirl.

Inuyasha sighed. She _was_ naïve. She was completely unaware she'd turned him on --- and possibly Miroku too, but then again, Miroku was _always_ turned on, so…

Kagome was an innocent, he deduced. She'd never even been kissed before him --- a fact he had mixed emotions about. It was satisfying to know he had been Her First --- but slight guilt still remained. It'd been forced, not accepted, or given.

>>>>>>>>>

It was this thought that lingered in his mind, as he walked down the hallway to his bedroom. It was times like these he regretted having such a big house --- it took at least about fifteen minutes to go from his bedroom to the kitchen, a hated fact he cursed on cold mornings.

Inuyasha didn't realize his meandering had slowed to a stop until he heard a bright voice chirrup, "Good night!" and head his way. The sound of light footsteps, and then a standstill, with a curious comment. "Inuyasha? Aren't you going to go to bed?"

Wordless. He turned around, and loped his way to her, sliding his arms around her slowly. It was slow, to not scare her. The past times were always about starting her, and putting her off course, and he wanted to oppose that idea tonight.

Inuyasha used two fingers to tilt her chin up to hers, his gaze roving over her confused features, before lowering his head to touch his lips lightly against hers. The kiss was soft and sweet, his mouth moving leisurely on hers with infinite gentleness that surprised even him. He brushed his lips against hers one last time before pulling back.

Kagome looked up at him, her voice a little lower then a whisper. "Inu… yasha?"

A foreign wave of tenderness washed over him as he watched emotions play over that angelic face, and he had to grit his teeth the fight the urge to sweep her up and protect her every kind of danger the world had to offer.

"Sweet dreams."

Inuyasha turned around, and began walking to his bedroom, when a small voice stopped him in his tracks.

"W-wait."

He looked back at her, seeing her standing there so vulnerably, slender fingers touching her mouth; the lips he'd just kissed so lusciously, so tenderly.

"Why did you…?"

Inuyasha kept his face turned downwards. "Go to bed, Kagome."

He sensed, rather then see, her nod, as if hoping that gesture would clear her head. Opening the door, Kagome gave him a long side-glance, before ---

"Inuyasha!"

A high-pitched voice squealed out, making Kagome stop dead and look around curiously. Inuyasha did the same, looking around only to see thin air, when a sudden pain brought his attention down to ankle level.

"Ow! Goddamn it, Shippou! Can't you just call for me?"

A young, and only what Kagome could describe as adorable child pouted and crossed his arms, looking grumpily at Inuyasha. "I did, you moron! But you still didn't see me!"

He smirked down at Shippou. "Well, maybe you should grow a couple of inches then --- oh, not you don't! Shippou, you bite me again and I'll skin you slowly from head to toe while you're still alive."

The young kid started to reply but was caught up in Kagome's arms. "Oh, aren't you the sweetest thing I've ever seen?"

Shippou stared up with cocked eyebrows at the young girl. Registering the fact she was extremely pretty and smelled delicious, he allowed the stranglehold she had on him, and gave her his most innocent smile. "Oh, miss, you're beautiful."

Kagome squealed again, and hugged him tightly. "So _cute_!"

Inuyasha watched tetchily from the sidelines. "Wench, you'll choke him in a minute. Let the stupid piece of fur go."

Kagome glared at him, a complete contrast at how she looked at Shippou. "Well, actually, I think you could learn a lot from him."

Inuyasha 'Keh-ed' before narrowing his eyes at the child in Kagome's arms. "Oi, runt. What was so important to interrupt bedtime?"

"Oh, that." Shippou settled down more comfortably on Kagome. "Miroku says turn your TV on to channel two."

Inuyasha stalked into his bedroom, muttering. "If he tweaked my TV to the Playboy channel again, I'll kill the letch…"

Kagome followed him, curious yet wary of the fact she was in his bedroom. It was furnished much in the same way as hers, only his having a coffeehouse theme instead of the 'autumn season' that decorated hers.

"Oh no…" the horrified breathing of the child now on her shoulder alerted her back to the reason why she was in there in the first place.

"What is it?" One glance at the television told her everything she needed to know.

A reporter stood in front of what looked like a ransacked jeweler's store. "Moments earlier, this store was broken into. Surprisingly, everything was left untouched apart from one item --- a priceless necklace. There are only two necklaces like this in the whole world. In fact, the stolen one was a direct copy of the original: the Luna. The original Luna was owned by just one person --- Inuyasha Takahashi's mother --- Izayoi Takahashi."

>>>>>>>>>>

Well, hope everyone was satisfied with that chapter. Ho hum --- it's too bad even if Inuyasha can keep his mouth shut about his past, the press can't. Kagome's going to find out one way or another…

XD That reminds me of Coyote Ugly. Anyone seen that film? I love it, especially the bartending stuff. I really have got to learn how they spin bottles like that.

Um, I guess you weren't expecting that 'Paradise' was just a dirty old racetrack, eh? XD 'Paradise' is not the name, it's just Inuyasha's idea on what he thinks is 'Paradise.' Although, if that's his view on it, I'd hate to think what'd be his idea of 'Heaven.'

Arigato to everyone who reviews, as always. …How about reviewing now, onegai? And people who haven't reviewed yet: Could you? _Pleeeaaasse?_

Hugs to everyone who's been following this, and thanks again for all the encouragement. They make me smile, and seriously, you guys rock.

R&R!


	10. The 'gay' man

Arigato to everyone who reviewed! It's getting harder and harder to write this as the plot develops, and all the encouragement is greatly appreciated.

I won't be able to update as often now, since vacation is nearly over, my mom found some work me, I have to go back to school soon, yadda, yadda, yadda. All the little minor things add up to one big thing and all it means is that I won't be able to write as much. Which is a shame, because I like writing, and writing likes me. It's been a beautiful relationship so far. XD

-

"It is absurd to divide people into good and bad. People are either charming or tedious."

--- Oscar Wilde

I love Oscar Wilde --- he's an admirable figure that knows when to be serious, yet also has a sense of humour. Well… my kind of humour, anyway. :P

-

**Silver-angel-sakura**: Your right… I don't understand Spanish. I took German and French. XP But I bet you can't understand this though: 我 認為 D 個 故 事 是 好 有 趣 的, 和我 很 高 興 你 喜 歡 它 。以 及 正 如 一 個 很 傻 和隨 意 的 訊 息 關 於 我 : 我 喜 歡 咖啡 貓。

Muhahaha. :D

-

Make Me

Kagome laid a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder --- a rather awkward feat to do, since her diminutive status of five foot five meant she had to reach up quite a distance.

He shrugged it off abruptly, missing the look of hurt on her face that she quickly schooled into concern. "Are you alright, Inuyasha?"

"I'm fine." His jaw tightened a little more. "Shouldn't you be in bed, Kagome?"

She opened her mouth, but Shippou dropped to the floor and shook his head, tugging at her socks. Kagome took the hint --- reluctantly --- and scooped Shippou up and walked out of his door, head downcast.

"Is he always like that?" Kagome laid down on her bed when back in her bedroom, Shippou perched on the corner, and looked up at her with big green eyes.

"When he's upset? Sure."

Kagome frowned. "You sound so casual about it."

Shippou hopped off the bed and pulled out a spinning top that he began to play with on the desk. "He's always like that. Miroku says he 'bottles up' and doesn't talk to anyone about it. He says that Inuyasha has 'alternative methods' when he gets angry. I don't really know what kind of methods but last time he got angry he trashed his room." Shippou flicked his wrist expertly. "He broke all the windows and everything."

Kagome sighed, closing her eyes. "Boy, I bet that was a big mess to clean up."

The little boy didn't reply, having found Kagome's Pocky on her desk. "…"

She opened an eye and stifled a smile at the sight of him holding back obvious wanting out of politeness. "Take the whole thing. I've got more."

Shippou beamed up at her, making her get the fuzzies, and ran out with the Pocky in his hand. "Arigato!"

>>>>>>>>>

There was a repeated process of the 'locking self in room,' but Inuyasha had been moodily drawn out because Cid had threatened to 'mutilate those kitty ears of his' if he didn't 'get his ass downtown.' This meant Kagome had to sit next to him in the car watching him glance at the mirror every two seconds.

"_Kitty _ears? No way in hell… I'll _kitty_ the ass outta Cid later…"

Kagome sighed and propped her head with an arm, fingers tangled in her glossy hair absentmindedly. All the fuss with the necklace and the fire meant she hadn't had any time to catch up on her studying. Acting, she always knew, was a serious business that required not just 'foofing around' --- as Souta put it --- but actual practise, and constant going over lines to word-perfect them. Any spare time was consumed by it. Most actors and actresses had fear of being 'dropped' for a replacement, or worse --- being 'forgotten.' Not that Kagome worried about it much --- that was why she had clung onto her studies, after all --- unlike a certain superstar she could name…

Yeah, acting was the dominant career that she pursued, but she wanted to keep her education, thank you very much. Those qualifications allowed her the way out if acting collapsed on her --- Kagome was not so naïve to be ignorant of the fact that it was a fragile and risky career --- and allowed her that 'light at the end of the tunnel,' so to speak.

This was made even more apparent when the shooting was over and Kagome had 'volunteered' --- read: been forced --- to accompany Cid to get his habitual coffee.

"Thirty damn years, I've been in this business. And I ain't even _close_ to being Steven Speilberg."

Idly, Kagome wondered where Inuyasha was doing. He'd walked off without so much as a backward glance to her, and had disappeared around a corner; when she'd tried to follow him Cid had called her over with something incredibly 'urgent.'

Well, what could be more urgent then caffeine?

She let the old man splutter on for a good more ten minutes --- not that it was a strain, mind you. She perfected the art of tuning out thanks to her Grandfather. Kagome took a look at her watch --- and this was testament of her amazing acting --- and faked a look of horror. "Oh my God! I have to find Inuyasha! We were due back to his house about five minutes ago!" She gave a quick wave and broke into a run in the direction where she had seen Inuyasha was headed.

>>>>>>>>>

Sango stared wide-eyed up at her surprise visitor. "Hello… do you have an appointment?"

Kouga raised an eyebrow. "I came to see Kagome," he said coolly.

Sango mustered up a forced smile. "I'm sorry. She's out."

The rising star gave her a blank look. "Oh. Right." He plumped himself onto bench that was artfully designed to be perpendicular to a maple tree, and crossed his arms. "Well, I'll guess I'll just wait here then."

Sango tried again. "Kouga, you can't just hang around here. It's private property."

He stared balefully at her. "Kagome said I could come to visit her."

She thought back to her and her friend's conversation after her and Inuyasha had gotten back yesterday.

"_I met Kouga Tintra." Kagome brushed her hair in the mirror, every stroke taming the snags and frizz that the day had earned her. Sango sat on the bed behind her, half envying the younger girl's raven locks. She definitely won in the length department, but her own brunette strands weren't half as shiny as Kagome's. She'd really have to ask her what conditioner she used._

"_Kouga, huh? I heard he's not too bad. Of course, Inuyasha doesn't think so… What did you think of him?"_

_Kagome set her brush down on her desk, and turned around, a sweatdrop marring the otherwise pretty face. "He was OK… just a little too… forward. Yeah. That's the word. …Forward."_

"Of course." Sango flashed the oblivious boy a sickly sweet smile. She walked a little way from him, careful to keep her eyes on him, fishing out her walkie-talkie. "Houshi-sama…" she gritted her teeth. "Get your lazy, perverted butt here _right_ now."

>>>>>>>>>>

Kagome was about to walk into the corridor, when a low moan stopped her in her tracks. Searching for something big enough for her to hide behind, she took refuge behind a tall plant pot and poked her head out enough to see what was happening.

A silver head against a blonde one.

A pair of lips latched against a throat.

A pair of hands where they shouldn't be.

Kagome watched, stricken, but unable to move from the spot, the sight far too _surreal_ to her eyes. She'd seen people going to second base before, seen it on TV all the time. But it was the first time she was actually _seeing_. The first time she saw the heat, the myriad of feelings the two were going through, and the _lust_.

It was the most intimate experience of her life and it wasn't even happening to her.

She watched numbly, as Inuyasha's lips trailed, further, further down to the collarbone, and then down to ---

A rousing moan broke the spell, and Kagome fled, silently.

She should've been more careful --- a sharp pair of golden eyes caught the tell-tale flash of the inky black hair.

>>>>>>>>>>>

"Sango, my sweet." Miroku held his arms out to Sango. "I knew you would surrender one day --- ouch!"

"_I'm_ not the one who has to surrender!" She jabbed a finger at Kouga, who'd slid down the bench, arms still crossed and legs planted moodily on the ground. "Make _him_ surrender. He won't get out of here. He says he's waiting for Kagome."

"Does Kagome-sama want him here? We can't send him away if she invited him"

"That's the problem! She _didn't_!"

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?"

Sango waved her arms in exasperation. "I don't know! Do whatever you do! Work your charm on him! Grease him up, Mr. Smooth."

Miroku gave her a flat look and then ignored her suggestion. "I couldn't get security to throw him out --- Kouga would go running off screaming it to his cronies and the press and then it'll look bad for Inuyasha."

They both stood there for a good ten minutes, trying to think of a suitably safe idea. After Miroku was close on giving up and just letting Kouga wait for Kagome, Sango whirled to him, with an evil glint in her eyes.

Something told him he wasn't going to like this.

"I've got it." Her magenta eyes flashed a little more. "I've got it. You can do what you're best at doing."

Miroku was confused. "You mean you want me to take him to a brothel?"

She gave him a murderous look. "_No_."

"Then what?"

Her eyes flashed wildly. "You can go up and grope him."

Miroku started spluttering. "W-what?"

"It's perfect! He'll get scared, and he definitely won't be reporting this --- who the heck would admit they got felt up by a gay man?"

"The_ man_ isn't gay! Sorry, Sango, but my touches are strictly reserved for you and the rest of womankind."

Sango's eyes narrowed. "Well, just pretend _Kouga_ is the rest of womankind then. Or me."

Miroku let his hand 'fall' onto Sango's derriere. "Ah, Sango, but Kouga doesn't have your beautiful curves."

"…You'll have a beautiful handprint on your face if you do not _remove your hand_."

>>>>>>>>>

Inuyasha flicked a glance at the girl beside him in the car from the road, alternating his view from Kagome and the road. She was rather subdued; even her body language spoke it, with her head downcast and her body curled up into itself. It was hard to see her face, with that curtain of hair hiding her emotions and thoughts, which contrasted greatly to when she wore her heart on her sleeve.

It was easy to spot her emotions; they varied drastically. Laughter and merriness, thoughtful and dreamlike, to blazing and snapping anger --- the one he was most familiar with.

It was definitely odd, not being able to tell what Kagome was feeling. "Oi, wench!"

There was no reply. Only a slight huddling of her body gave Inuyasha the indication she had heard.

"Bitch! You mute or something?"

Kagome turned her head towards to window, still not letting him see her face. "Shouldn't you be watching the road, Inuyasha?"

The tone was light; although Inuyasha heard the slight strain she had forced it with. The words were casual, and he wouldn't have thought to doubt the relaxed feel about them if he hadn't caught sight of her when he was with Christine.

It was Christine, right?

…

Or was it Kirsten?

Damn it to hell.

Christine, or Kirsten or whatever, was gorgeous. Curves in the right place, pouty lips, big blue eyes, and one hell of a willing attitude.

So why, oh why, did he want to see Kagome?

Actually --- correction. Kagome's _expression_. That one, bittersweet, melancholy smile --- the one that put everything at odds with each other in it. That smile was sweet as much as bitter, it was dreamlike but cynical --- a smile, yet a portrayal of grief.

_That_, he concluded, was something more beautiful then the gorgeous Christine. Or Kirsten. Or --- fuck it!

That smile was something only Kagome could produce. Which was hardly surprising, since Kagome was --- to put it gently --- an 'odd' girl.

So, yeah. She liked cars. Well, so did other women. They all liked cars, especially ones that looked like only millionaires could buy. They wanted to be driven around, be paraded, and show that _they_ had grabbed a rich guy.

Only… Kagome hadn't wanted to be driven around. She wanted the be the one _driving_. He'd seen that light in her eyes, the want to be in control and _feel_.

_I should buy her a car._

…Why not? It wasn't exactly a hardship on him. It wouldn't make a dent in his wallet. And most of all, he wanted to see Kagome driving again. See that colour in her cheeks, and the glow in her eyes.

That high he knew so well.

Inuyasha was surprised when his foot moved on autopilot and slowed the car --- and even more surprised when Kagome gasped slightly. "_Kouga-kun_?"

…

Did he miss something here?

"Kagome!" The stupid _newbie -_-- because, after all, he'd only been in the business for a few months --- gazed what could only be described in a disgustingly adoring fashion at Kagome.

"What're you doing here?"

Kouga opened the door for her, and Kagome glanced back at Inuyasha, before stepping out of the car. "Thank you, Kouga."

Sango smiled uneasily, and came up to Kagome. "Uh, Kouga _insisted_ on waiting for you, Kagome-chan."

The look on Inuyasha's face darkened; Kagome smiled at Kouga.

Heartened by her response, Kouga flicked back a stray lock of hair back (an unnecessary showoff-y action, in Inuyasha's opinion) and grinned at Kagome. "Well, I was in the neighborhood, and I wanted to check up on you."

Inuyasha got out and loped to the other side of Kagome. "Don't you live in the opposite end of this town?"

Kouga glared at his rival --- career-wise, and now as he saw it, Kagome-wise too. "I wasn't talking to _you_, Inukkoro."

He sneered back at him. "Sure, actually speaking to anyone else too hard? I know you're used to just talking to yourself; it's a sign of insanity, you know."

This time it was Kagome who shot a glare at Inuyasha. "_Be nice_." She smiled again at Kouga, and began to lead him inside. "Kouga-kun, you want something to drink?"

Inuyasha could only scowl and trail behind them.

>>>>>>>>>

"…I see. Mmm. Yes, all right. Congratulations, again! I love you too. Bye." Sango put the phone down and sighed, staring at the phone like it would bring her all the answers in the world.

"What's wrong?"

The smooth masculine voice made her jerk her head up. "Oh… Houshi-sama. It's nothing." She looked into the distance and sighed again. "My brother's getting married."

Miroku raised an elegant eyebrow. "And yet… this joyous occasion means you should be taking paracetamol?"

Sango considered him, before seemingly letting her guard down and slumping into a couch. "Kohaku is marrying his high school sweetheart. And… it's not that I begrudge him for his happiness… it's just…"

Miroku settled himself next to her. "You want the same?"

Sango stared at him in surprise. "Yes! That's exactly it." She gestured slightly with her hands as she spoke, and Miroku noticed she wore no nail varnish. No make up, in fact, other then the hastily smudged pink shadow on her eyes. Her clothes were simple and tailored, and Miroku got the feeling she was the kind of girl who wore whatever she pulled out of wardrobe first, regardless if they didn't match. Somehow, it only defined Sango and her beauty.

"I'm twenty-two years old, dammit! I mean… I don't care about getting married, but… I _want_ someone. Someone to care for me, to look after me when I'm sick, someone I could love." Sango sighed wistfully, almost forgetting the man beside her, who shifted uncomfortably.

She rested her chin on her hand, and looked into the distance; voice softening. "Someone that could hold me."

Miroku coughed.

"There'll be a wedding soon… and… I'll be there, by myself. Like always." Her tone dulled, and so the glimmer in her eyes.

"Sango…" Miroku reached out, then changed his mind and diverted his hand to her elbow.

"No, no. I'm looking forward to it. I really am." Sango smiled wanly. "My little brother's getting married! Yay…"

"I'll come with you."

Her head snapped towards him, and her eyes probed his violet ones. "What?

Miroku grinned. "I'll come with you. I'd like to meet Kohaku."

"Y-you would?"

His lips quirked into a soft smile. "Yeah. And I'd like to be with you… not just when we work."

A tint of pink spread on Sango's face, and she was rendered mute, just staring up at Miroku.

The smile turned lecherous. "Weddings always make girls turned on anyway. Maybe I'll get lucky." He winked at Sango, which triggered the inevitable, really ---

"OW!"

>>>>>>>>>>

Kouga left eventually, only after being plied with lots of Kagome's smiles and patience, not to mention sarcastic remarks from Inuyasha. Kagome saw him out, along with Inuyasha ("I want to make _sure_ that piece of crap gets out _properly_."). The instant Kagome closed the door, Inuyasha turned on her.

"What the _hell_ were you thinking? Inviting him into _my_ house like that?"

Kagome didn't look at him, choosing instead to go back into the lounge. "He's a nice guy. He'd make a good friend."

"A good _friend_? Did you _see_ the way he looked at you? He doesn't want to be your friend! He wants to fuck you, Kagome, simple as that!"

Her head jerked up at the word _fuck_, and she finally snapped back --- all patience having been used up on Kouga. "Well, it's a hell of a lot better then you! At least he smiles at me, and tries to talk with me. At least he _wants_ me! And you? You don't even like me! Why would I choose a scowling, spoilt moron over someone who at least appreciates me?"

Inuyasha's eyes bugged out. "I am not _spoilt_!"

Her eyes narrowed to slits, and her voice to sharp. "I'm going to only say this once, Inuyasha. What does it mean to you? Why do you care?"

His amber eyes widened, before settling again. Crossing his arms, and plopping into an armchair, he looked to the side. "I don't!"

Heavy breathing. "Right, then. Well, I'll go call Kouga tomorrow."

Inuyasha sprung up again, instantly. "What?" He took one look at the determined Kagome and his face hardened. "Fine then! Go be the slut that you are!"

_Slap_

Inuyasha stared at the girl in front of him in disbelief. Vaguely, he registered the slight stinging feeling on his cheek, but he was too caught up watching Kagome tremble in front of him, eyes dark and huge, brimming with tears. "Baka!" She screamed at him, and he flinched slightly. "Idiot! Moron! Stupid jerk!"

Each word was enunciated with a punch, getting weaker and weaker by the count. Kagome looked up at him, shaking like a leaf. "You're such a blockhead," she whispered brokenly.

Inuyasha watched her stumble out, feeling numb. He only realized he was trembling too, when he looked down at his hands.

>>>>>>>>>>

A little work on the Sango-Miroku relationship there, and a further relapse of Kagome and Inuyasha's.

So now there's a wedding to look forward to! Yay! Of course, Inuyasha and Kagome will be going… hmm… I sense more bickering…

Review, onegai!


	11. Soft

Yay! I got such a good response from everyone, _thank you_, minna!

…Although… I'm not sure about this one:

**myob**: (anon) dumbass...i dont meen to be mean or anything but u DEFINALY need to do some research on inuyasha! u know how u put takahshi as inuyasha's last name? THATS THE MAN WHO MADE INUYASHA'S LAST NAME!his name's rymuku takahshi

…_-sweatdrops heavily- _Well, technically, you ended up being mean anyway… you don't call someone 'dumbass' and get called polite. Second of all, I know, I had a lapse of judgement. People do that, OK? No need to get so worked up about it. And finally: please, you do research instead of me. I'm bitchy and I know it, and I'm petty so I won't let this go: Rumiko Takahashi is a _woman_. OK? Not a _man._ And for the love of God, at least spell her name correctly.

_-Sighs- _…And to other people who have been bugging me about this in at least a less annoying and rude fashion: I _know_ Rumiko Takahashi created the manga; I just didn't connect it to his surname. Call it a temporary crazy thing, whatever. I don't need any more people drilling it into my head, _because I realized straight after I posted the first chapter and the first review that told me. _Please don't assume you're the first; I've rectified my mistake; got over my temporary crazy thing, now just _let it go_.

…And to everyone who saw the 'little boxes:' Sorry, but it all depends on if you have the encoding for Traditional Chinese --- which some of you don't, obviously. Erm, the 'refrigerator cardboard' symbols (XD That made me laugh so much, that did. Thanks for making my day) said: "I think this story's a lot of fun, and I'm glad you're enjoying it. And just as a little crazy and random side note: I like Garfield." --- Coffee Cat? Garfield? Yeah, that's how they say it in Hong Kong. I was there last year in the summer holidays and they had these HUGE billboards advertising the movie. Only… it kinda let me down when I actually saw it. _–pouts-_

Yes, I like Garfield. And even though I'm an Inuyasha fan girl, I'm always more feline then canine. Although… I like Snoopy too. So I'm at odds there. XD

About the lemons --- _there will be no lemons, or limes, or anything remotely citrus-y._ I read them, I like them, but I cannot write them. Although, I do admit, I have quite the dirty mind sometimes. XD

And… just to say; Gomen about not writing much lately, I've kind of been distracted by Prince of Tennis… :P I now have a strong urge to go out and swing my racket around, and do a 'Twist Serve.' Although I'm closer to Sakuno then Ryoma. XD

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha… It's amazing to think that right now, I'm writing it with at least three other people at exactly the same time, I bet. :P

Make Me

Kagome printed the numbers meticulously in her book. After lots of tutoring from the lecherous --- albeit kind --- Miroku, and lots of time spent poring over books, and lots of hair ripping (it was difficult to say who from the most) she had finally got the equations through her thick (but 'pretty,' Miroku said as Kagome thought back with a flush) head.

It'd been almost past a week, and Kagome still hadn't done any proper, hard---core studying --- something that the hard working schoolgirl was horrified at. So there'd been an arsonist scuttling around setting bedrooms on fire. So there'd been a thieving of the exact replica of the necklace that was connected to Inuyasha's family --- and so Inuyasha had a huge dark past that Kagome was dying of curiosity from to find out what had happened.

_It would not do!_

So seeking the impossible, she asked anyone around her desperately to tutor her. She'd asked a few maids, who'd shook their heads timidly, and Oliver, who laughed until he cried. "I can cook, darling. Don't expect too much from me." It was just her luck that the only other person worth asking --- namely Inuyasha --- was the only person she bore a grudge with, and was resolutely avoiding. She could've called Kouga and asked him --- but she really was too emotionally weary from her last encounter with Inuyasha to brush off Kouga's advances politely --- not to mention of wanting the satisfaction of proving Inuyasha wrong.

She was on the edge of giving up when a dark head had popped up with a teasing grin --- and on a reflex she clamped the book in front of her chest --- mentally berating herself to trying to be daring and wearing a low cut top that day.

"Looking for… help?" He made the word 'help' so dirty it was impossible not to blush.

"Yeah... I can't do my math."

Miroku waggled his eyebrows. "What _can_ you… _do_ then?

Kagome's eye twitched. "I can fill your mouth with cement and plaster of Paris so you can stop with the dirty innuendos."

He held his hands up and laughed. "I can always just swallow a Smartie lid."

Kagome blinked. "OK… I'm going to let that go."

The young man grinned, and sat down at the kitchen table. "Really? It's such a good tale as well. It'd almost make the 'legend' category."

"Really?" Intrigued now, Kagome also sat down and spread her books across the table, watching Miroku settle more comfortably in the chair.

"Mm hmm. I bought a tube of Smarties at a vendor, and pulled the lid off with my mouth. I don't know how, but somehow it got too far in, almost down my throat, and then I had to be an idiot and swallow the damn thing." He laughed bashfully, fingers raking through his hair. His eyes then narrowed at the books laid in front of him, and he began picking them up, studying the title. "Hey, I know this. It only used to be the only class I paid attention to because the teacher was this hot blonde woman that had these _enormous---_" His sentence faltered as Kagome gave him the puppy---dog eyes. "Ack…"

"You're a generous, kind teaching person, won't you, Miroku?"

The man in question closed his eyes serenely. "The man who gives must also receive."

Kagome scowled, then thought briefly, lighting up. "I can persuade Sango to go out on a date with you!"

"I already have one."

There was a squeal, and Miroku found himself the lucky recipient to the more answering side of 'girls' gossips.' "How? When? Where to?"

"Uh…" Miroku scratched his head. "Yesterday… and Sango was upset so I---"

"No!" Kagome's eyes were big as she drew away from him. "You didn't _grope_ her, did you?"

He closed his eyes again and a brief smiled flitted across his mouth. "No, I reigned in my dishonorable desires, and I only comforted her by listening to her problems."

Miroku opened his eyes to find a Kagome with admiration in her eyes. "Such a gentleman --- well, at _that_ time," she amended. "…Unlike a certain baka we know…" she muttered.

Miroku filed away this negative comment to deal with later, choosing to expand on him and Sango's encounter for now. "She was insecure about being single, and her little brother's upcoming wedding brought that out. So I offered to go with her."

"Such a sweet story! I just _know_ you'll end up together. And there's a wedding? Oh, the romance…" She sighed dreamily.

"Oh, that. You're invited too, Sango says."

Kagome gasped. "Really? Wow…"

The stars in her eyes were interrupted when Miroku read aloud: "4a squaredequals 6a times 7."

That brought her out of her romance high --- making her slump down in a depressed fashion. "Don't remind me."

Miroku reached over and patted her back, sliding it down slowly. "Don't worry, I'll help."

Kagome removed his hand unconsciously just before it reached her butt and stared at him. "I thought you wanted to 'receive' something though."

He gave her an easy smile. "I can always just ask for an favour later."

Kagome gave him a suspicious look. "Nothing perverted."

A wide-eyed look was sent her way. "Why, Kagome---"

"No making me run out to buy your weekly Playboy magazine when it's raining."

He held his hands up in defeat, sighing. "OK, OK." Miroku pushed the algebra book towards her. "Now, read that, and just ask me about the bits you don't understand."

A blank look met his gaze. "So… you're going to explain the whole book?"

>>>>>>>>>>

Sango sat beside the violet-eyed man, sighing. They both listened carefully at the heavy sounds that someone pacing was making, and then a thump and a crash, followed by intense swearing that would make even a sailor blush.

"That's the seventh time." Sango propped her head up with her chin in her hand, elbow balancing her on the table. "How many more things _can_ he break?"

Miroku shrugged and smiled. "Guilt can do that to an person." He brought a teacup to his lips and sipped elegantly. "Give him a chance; the whole feeling bad on someone else's behalf is new on him. Inuyasha doesn't really know how to handle other people's feelings."

Sango sighed again, trying to force herself not to worry so much. "How's Kagome-chan then?"

A smile tugged at the end of his lips. "Well, Kagome is handling it much better, but she's throwing herself into her studies. I'm not sure if this is because she's upset or that she's actually concerned about her exams. " Another sip. "All the same though, she's much more capable of managing the situation."

"I find it hard to believe that a fifteen year old girl is more emotionally capable then Inu --- oh, wait. I take it back then."

Miroku stole a side-glance at Sango. She seemed so weary… it'd been a long time since he'd seen a spark in her eyes. "So how's the wedding arrangements then?"

Wrong turn. Instantly, Sango slumped further. "Not good. The bride wants me to wear taffeta. It doesn't matter how many times I tell her I look better in simple things, she insists on making me look like some kind strawberry cream poof."

He nodded, as if he understood everything she'd just said. "Strawberry poofs are nice with biscuits though."

A half hearted glare was shot his way, then wilted mid-beam. "Oh, you just can't be---" A large crash cut off her sentence, and then she leaped up. "Oh, for the love of God! Can't I have a conversation in this household that _doesn't_ revolve around someone else's drama? I swear it's like a soap show in here!"

Miroku watched her stomp up the stairs towards Inuyasha's room, not bothering to stop her. He listened for the angry footsteps that took its way down the hall… into the room. Any minute now… He twiddled his thumbs.

"_Just go to her and say sorry! How hard is it to choke out one word? And Lord, stop smashing things! Do you know how expensive the insurance is now?_"

…

"_I don't care if she wants to call Kouga! She's free to call whoever she likes! Get this in your head, Inuyasha, **she is not yours**._"

There was a brief pause, and then Sango's volume doubled. "_I can't believe you called her a slut! Do you know how degrading it is to be labeled? Now you get out there and you apologize to Kagome and you tell her she is a **nice** girl, without loose morals._"

A muffled retort tried to make its way out, but Sango cut it off effectively. "_I don't want to hear it! And you can't fire me, because I'm the only one who knows how to trim your hair properly!_"

Well. There was something that Miroku didn't know. Ah, you learnt new things every day.

>>>>>>>>>

Dark eyes flickered at the silver headed star looking properly chastised as he made his way towards the back of the mansion. A tiny smile formed on moistened lips, and a coy look was shot at Inuyasha's way. Fingering a red silk ribbon, it was twisted this way and that; brought to curl around a wrist and then unwound again. Lifting it to lips, the ribbon was brushed sensually across a pouting mouth. Dropping, it fluttered down to rest on dainty wrist; neglected for a short while, when a gleaming dagger was sliced shallowly across slender finger. Slowly, ever so slowly, the crimson beads of blood welled up, and shone with a sick intensity. The smooth silk ribbon was brought down again, to press against the finger, and the blood was soaked into the red cloth. Bringing it up for inspection, the only indication was a slight darker spot, damp but quickly drying.

It matched the equally scarlet smile.

>>>>>>>>>

It was the same bench they'd sat on, the one with the view of the seaside, Kagome realized. Ironic. They'd been having a fight then, and they were having a fight now. She sighed. The peace never lasted.

Sometimes, she was able to forget about it when she stared at the sea. The dark blue contrasted greatly to the paleness of the sand, both of them lining each other. She could see them clearly where she sat from the bench. It was such a pretty place, made to be admired and interacted with. The smooth wood felt comforting to her as she trailed her fingers over the surface, and Kagome could smell a faint hint of the ocean if she inhaled. The sun was fiery, but the wind that tossed her hair around cooled her at the same time.

The strands of her hair were soft when caressing her face, and she tipped her head back to gaze at the blue sky. _I really should be studying, but… one more minute. I just want to feel this for one more moment._

It was just like the last time. He sat down next to her, muttering a gruff 'hello.' Kagome knew she should've gotten up, walked away, maybe even try to hurt him as much as he'd hurt her… but she simply didn't have the energy. It'd been a week, and she'd never gone as long as this to resolve an issue. The stress was draining, and it was hard not to be reminded of him, since the _whole_ _damn house was his_!

They both sat there for a while, admiring the scenery. The silence that hung between them palatable.

"I-I'm sorry."

The words were clumsy, rushed and fumbled, but they'd never sounded more sincere then anything in her life. He stared at the floor, the words foreign on his lips. He lifted his head, amber eyes meeting her coffee coloured ones. She'd become softer, as did her eyes. More forgiving and welcoming, and the lightness in her being showed it.

The rush of relief nearly swamped him.

He felt, rather then see, her nod. A rustle of clothing indicated she was getting up, but he didn't move his gaze from the floor. So it came as a surprise when he felt the faintest brushing of her lips on his cheek.

She was… warm. It was rather pathetic, how that was the first thought in his mind, but it was true. Her kiss was warm, and in turn, it made him feel warm too. He could feel her eyelashes. They tickled slightly, but he loved the feeling. She so close; close enough for him to smell her. He could even tell that the cream she'd used on her face was melon scented. Her hair was soft against his skin, and he drank in the sensation, his senses somehow incredibly aware to her every move, every texture.

It was the first time she'd initiated a kiss. The first time she gave to him. From Kagome, to Inuyasha.

And he liked it.

He moved his head up to stare at her, eyes closed partially. The summer light cast onto her, giving a slight glow to her skin and hair, and Gods… she was beautiful. Not in a 'superficial' way, as Kagome had described, but in a simple pureness. He finally understood what she'd meant, with a jolt. He understood how the creaminess of her skin, the softness of her lips, how the long eyelashes revealed the affection in her eyes could mean beauty. Little things, adding up to the picture he saw now.

And all of a sudden he didn't want Christine, or Kirsten, or anyone else like those models or actresses.

He wanted Kagome.

And… Inuyasha admitted it sounded so… adamantly _not him_, but he didn't want her around just because she was fine to look at. He liked the fact she was kind (well, at least to others) and generous, and was strong willed. He liked she was determined at times, and feisty, but not so much like a bitch. He liked the fact she was soft at times, and how she would cry (OK, maybe not that bit so much) when she was sad, and how it made him realize she _did_ have feelings, and how he could (stupidly) tread on them.

Christ, put that way it almost sounded as if he wanted to marry the damn girl.

A soft puff of air brought him back to the present, and Inuyasha realized it was Kagome exhaling gently. She hadn't moved from when she'd drawn back slightly, and he'd been caught up in those big, brown eyes.

They were _so close_, and Inuyasha still had those funny feelings from her kiss, and it only seemed natural for him to close that gap between them and ---

Flare a bright pink?

…Lord, he couldn't _believe _it. He wasn't even doing anything --- stressing on the _anything_ --- and he was blushing like a schoolgirl.

No offence to Kagome or anything, but he was _Inuyasha Takahashi_. He'd done a _lot_ more then just kissing --- not that they were even doing that now, he thought with an internal growl --- and here he was, face to face with a simple young girl who hadn't even been kissed before him, and he was blushing?

Kagome didn't exactly… recoil, but she drew back a fair enough distance to ask in a soft, worrying tone. "Are you all right, Inuyasha? Are you sick?"

A cool hand was laid on his forehead. "Well, you do feel a bit hot to me. Come on, let's put you to bed. My Mama always makes me hot lemon tea when I'm ill… here, I'll help you."

Well, at least his pride was saved…

>>>>>>>>>>

Not really a cliffhanger there, more of a nice (kind of) round off. I don't want them kissing (meaningfully) yet. It's too early. So you guys will have to suffer a little more, I guess. Gomen!

God, I can hear people asking all kinds of questions and assuming things:

First: I cannot stress this point more clearly: _Inuyasha is **not** in love with Kagome._

He's just starting to harbor some thoughts and feelings about how she might be better then just a good lay (pardon my vocabulary, but it's exactly what would go on his head).

He's not in love with her --- not now, and maybe not at the end of the story. And you can forget Kagome being in love with him too --- she still has to work past her Inuyasha issues, remember? Love is a fickle thing, and Inuyasha is way too good at covering his emotions and too much of a playboy to settle down and admit his love, plus they have all these barriers to get through; his dark past, _Kagome's _'dark' past, the evil dude with the blood and ribbon thing, yadda, yadda, yadda. So you see, it's simply way to early in the plotline to have them fall hopelessly in love.

The other thing, of course, being I'm quite cynical I don't truly believe true love exists. But I'll get into that little rant another time.

Two: I know, nothing much about the wedding was mentioned, but don't weddings generally take at least a couple of months to be planned? All the stuff needed to be done… hiring the band, booking a place, ect. And if Kohaku's bride to be comes across a little… disagreeable… she isn't. Hey, he had Sango as a big sister. He should know what women are 'agreeable.' And as for the taffeta thing… it's, uh, because all the other bridesmaids look good as strawberry poofs.

If you want a good mental image, check out Rachel in Friends when she wears that dress in Barry and Mindy's wedding. That's… kind of what it looks like.

Three: If you think Kagome forgave him too early, then reconsider. A week has lapsed since the argument, she's feeling… _soft_, is the word, when she sat on the bench. Plus, you know from the anime or manga that Kagome is an extremely forgiving person, and understands we all say things we don't mean in the heat of the moment.

And if you think this argument is bad, you haven't seen anything yet. Kouga is good at bringing out Inuyasha's jealous side, but he's rather trivial to me. And… Inuyasha being Inuyasha makes arguments about trivial things a common occurrence.

Still LOADS of chapters to go, so wait. Please. Patiently!

And review, onegai!


	12. Red Carnation

Huzzah! Reviews make me happy. ---- :)

Thanks for all the support, and it's given my muse (currently Ryoma Echizen --- stekki!) a boost enough to give me a whack over the head over the head with his tennis racket. :P

His way cranking up the inspiration! We must all thank him by making bentos!

I'm in a very weird mood… :P

'I just want to breathe again, learn how to face joy and pain, discover how to laugh a little, cry a little, live a little more.'

--- Breathe Again, a song from The Outsiders.

XP Everyone's urging me to watch The Outsiders, it's 'really amazing.' I don't know about it, I've borrowed it but I haven't watched it. Breathe Again is an purely amazing song in it though, the lyrics speak so clearly: 'Starting out again is never easy, disappointments come and go, but life still goes on; With a bit of luck, it's a brand new start, that might just go my way.'

Right, now I'm getting pissed off for being thrashed about something I know I didn't do. **Misstress of the Wolf Clan: **OK, please, CHECK. The review was left by an anonymous reviewer called Myob. I don't know who that is, and I don't care. I put the review up there as an EXAMPLE. Not a QUOTE from me. An EXAMPLE, from someone else. Frankly, I'm getting upset of being accused of something I didn't do.

**_ATTENTION:_** I know it's a long way off, but an early warning: I'm going to Hong Kong for Christmas (on the 25th I'm on the plane… T.T) so updates will be delayed then. :P I'm gone for two weeks… so… you know.

Plus, I've started a new story! Huzzah! I know, I'm stupid for doing another when I haven't even finished THIS one :P but I've had this idea rolling around in my head for a while, so I wrote it. It's much more serious, about life's ups and downs, and it takes place in therapy… Here's to hoping it goes as well as this one!

Erm… in response to a few reviews: I don't believe in _true_ love, or soul mates. I do believe in love, and romance --- because I am a romantic:P (How do you think I get to make such tender scenes? It sure as hell ain't from my life, and definitely due to my overactive imagination) but I believe that love is like… when the sparks have gone (that's the romance) you're only left with friendship and fondness, with still perhaps, if you're lucky, still quite a fair amount of attraction, but it's not as exciting as it first was. Which brings on the main question: How do you know when the relationships gone dud, or it's just died down a little? Very tricky indeed.

**Priestess Kag-chan:** And nope, I've definitely haven't experienced true love before. True love… makes me think of those people running into each other's arms on beaches… kinda like Baywatch. I love the concept, how you accept each other completely, and whole-heartedly, but its far too fragile and unrealistic. So, yes to love, but no to true love.

About the soul mates thing: I don't believe in soul mates, I believe that there are more suitable people for us, and hopefully can bring out the best in you, and you bring out the best in them. Technically, you have to date everyone in the whole world to find your soul mate, and I don't think anyone has the patience --- or the will --- to do that.

**Darkangelprincess24: **I know Chinese, Cantonese. Traditional. 'I love you' in Chinese is: 我 愛 你。It's hard to pronounce it, since Chinese is one of the hardest languages to learn, so you may need someone to tell you how to pronounce it. :P Good luck in finding that person.

**Uwaki Aisu: **:P Read the above section, it's for you also. Gomen about the maths, I came home from school and my last period was Maths, and I had to work my frustration out! Gah, I suck at it so bad. Plus, I'm really bad at statistics, so you may be seeing Kagome struggle with her Statistics too… :P

Yay for your support! And your 'epic poems.' I deeply appreciate them. ;) You have a little brother? Cute! Better then my great big slouching one, who's nineteen and makes me fetch him cups of water and the remote…

It's sad, really. The remote is two inches from him, but NO, _I _have to get it… :P I ramble a lot. Sorry…

**NefCanuck: **Nice reviews. Way, way nicer then mine. I just normally leave a note going, 'Hey, that was great! Write another chapter soon!' XD Seriously, I love your support, and the thought you put into them. Thanks!

And… FINALLY, without any further delay (XD), I give you:

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha… as I've repeatedly bleated these past few chapters. :P And I don't own whatever names I've used in this… like Versace and so on.

(The disclaimer? XD)

Make Me

All was well in the Takahashi household. Kagome and Inuyasha were over their latest row, Kagome was wearing her normal short skirts (of which Inuyasha and Miroku were deeply appreciative of; Miroku perhaps a little more vocally so), and birds were chirping in the trees. The early morning silence was beautiful, and it was hard not to admire the scenery outside. Kagome leaned out the window, enjoying the sheer peacefulness and passivity it had to offer ---

"OK… WHO LEFT THE MILK OUT?"

She turned around to see a rather mussed Inuyasha, clearly having woken up from his heavy slumber. Padded in a scarlet dressing gown, he was a picture to behold, holding a half full milk carton in one hand, and a grumpy expression on his face.

"So… good morning to you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha held out the milk in one hand, thrusting it out to her. "It's warm. I hate warm milk."

Kagome finally made her jaw work again. "You're rich enough to buy a million milk cartons. Why are you getting so worked up about this one?"

His sleepy gold eyes narrowed. "I knew it! It's you, isn't it, wench? You left it out!"

She threw her hands in the air. "I'm neater then you, you slob. Of course I'd put it back." She fisted her hands on her hips. "Anyway, it's way better then you. You drink it straight from the carton. You don't even bother with a glass. People are drinking your saliva. That's _way_ more disgusting."

Inuyasha reluctantly sloshed the milk into his Cap 'n' Crunch, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like: "Nothing you haven't tasted before…"

She made a face, and he raised his eyes from the bowl, turning to face her, when his dressing gown fell open. Her first instinct was to cover her eyes violently, but instead she found herself gaping at his wincyette pyjamas.

He retied his dressing gown hastily, a faint pink staining his cheeks. "…"

"Cute," Kagome teased. "Where can I get a pair like that?"

All the colour and humour fled from his face. "…They were in the attic, where my parents' stuff is kept. I… wore them… because they smell of my mother…" He pronounced the words stiffly, looking down at his cornflakes.

She instantly became sympathetic, crossing the distance between them, touching his arm. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

Inuyasha didn't answer, continuing to swirl the milk around in his bowl. Kagome ventured a question.

"I haven't seen you wear them before now… did you get them out for a special reason?"

Still no answer. Kagome was about to back off, when a slight mumble was heard. "…I had a bad dream…"

He stole a glance side ways at Kagome, who was looking concerned, as she fussed over him. Ever since she'd been nursing him since he was 'sick,' he'd gotten an unearthly feeling of being mothered, something he'd hadn't had much of an experience of. It was nice, he realized, to have someone worry about him.

He didn't really have much of a bad dream, more like a hard time sleeping. There was always a slight prickling at his senses, a feeling that there was someone was in the room with him, which made it difficult to sleep. When he'd eventually fallen into uneasy slumber, he'd kept waking up, the prickling a little stronger, which had left him feeling vulnerable --- something he objected to strongly.

Ironically, Inuyasha slept best when Kagome had been there to tuck him in, albeit him disliking sleeping when there was someone else in the room. But waking up to the sight of her face dozing heavily in a chair which she'd dragged up to his bedside to keep watch on him and his 'fever,' had touched him, and gave him a light sense of déjà vu of his mother watching over him the same way.

Inuyasha had known she was the maternal type, especially watching her with Shippou, who she spoiled endlessly, and which he received delightedly. Not many had paid him much attention, since everyone was busy with a purpose in the mansion, but Kagome had been the first one to take time out of her schedule to talk to him and play with him. Playing Candyland like seven million times with Shippou had actually appealed to her, for some strange, inane reason.

It was kind of stupid, though, to rely on Kagome to mother him. For one thing, Kagome was nothing like his mother, apart from being maternal and the watching over him thing. Kagome was only a fifteen year old schoolgirl, which made it even more ridiculous to have her fussing over him. Plus, there was no way he was attracted to his mother.

Which, he admitted, was a bonus Kagome had over his mother.

>>>>>>>>>

_She_ was there again that night.

Dark eyes narrowed at the small girl, as she pulled the covers up to envelop Inuyasha's body. His gold eyes glowed in the dark, attentive in watching the girl's face, she unaware as she focused her attention in neatening the bedspread.

His eyes followed her wherever she went, even when she left him shortly to fetch a chair and a thin blanket. Arranging herself as comfortably as she could get, she gave a warm smile to the superstar, who gave a small one back, before closing his eyes.

The girl watched him a few minutes more, before falling asleep.

_She _was going to get in the way. A rather unwelcome hiccup in the grand schemes. The dark eyes narrowed again, pursing blood red lips. The plan would have to be speeded up a little.

>>>>>>>>>>

Kagome listened carefully around for sounds of anyone coming up, before opening a new Internet Explorer page on the laptop that'd been brought up by Sango. Under the pretenses of wanting to revise from web pages, Kagome had requested for an laptop, thinking a computer was too much bother --- a laptop was far simpler to buy.

Looking over now, she wasn't too sure. The gleaming silver complemented the gray stylishly, and shone expensively. Kagome was positive she'd only seen this model appear a couple of days ago, and all the latest software had already been installed for her.

Ah, the hardships of being wealthy…

Typing quickly, the words 'Milten's Military school' were tapped out. 'Inuyasha Takahashi' was further searched alongside the words.

Eyes widening, she gazed at the screen and saw…

_No match to your search was found. Please search again._

…

Well. She certainly hadn't expected that. Wasn't he meant to be in there, mucking hours, because of his dark past?

Sighing with disappointment, she exited the web page, and settled down glumly to do some (actual) revision. Kagome was staring blankly at her Chemistry (balancing equations --- the end result was often a very unbalanced Kagome) before deciding she was sick to the core of them and would listen to the web page and 'search again.'

Into the Milten's Military school home page she went. Into 'records' she went. Eyes narrowing, she looked meticulously for Inuyasha's name… before realizing she could've just as easily pressed Control and 'f' and used that.

_Finished searching document._

Damn!

So normal methods couldn't be used. It looked like something extreme was needed --- something like hacking.

The only problem was, Kagome's haxxing sux.

Truly.

Information would have to be obtained another way --- from the prime source himself --- Inuyasha Takahashi.

Kagome grimaced. She was not looking forward to it. Trying to pry about his sore spots in his life was like trying to squeeze water out of a rock.

It was ironic, because some rocks were formed together --- because of water.

>>>>>>>>>>>

It wasn't a rose.

Miroku was well versed in flowers, seeing as he'd sent a lot of them. In fact, you could almost say he was a connoisseur in them, since he'd discovered the fact that lots of women didn't exactly object to a bouquet or two.

A red carnation.

It was like a cheap mimic of a red rose, and Miroku all but turned his head up at it. Honestly, if you were going to send flowers, at least opt for the most class kind. …It was wearing something you bought in chain stores to Oscars and trying to pass it off as Versace.

Only… the carnation was nothing like the ones he'd ever seen before. Everyone knew if you left a carnation in a container with some water and red ink for two days or so, the carnation would slowly soak up the water and turn red --- from the ink.

But this particular shade was almost ridiculous. It looked like someone had left it for twenty days, instead of the customary two.

A fresh, poppy red was normally the result… but this deep crimson, so dark and thick it could almost pass for paint… that wasn't normal, was it?

It was only when Miroku narrowed his eyes at the stalk, that when he realized it --- extreme disgust covered his normally serene features, and unconsciously he pressed his lips together --- something he only did when he was worried.

The thinnest layer of scarlet remained on the stalk.

Congealed blood.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kohaku was a sweetheart, Sango thought fondly. He'd managed to persuade Rin that the bridesmaids would look beautiful in their own gowns --- something that Sango had agreed heartily on, as she gazed at the dress she'd hung up in her wardrobe. Dark burgundy, it was flattering in the extreme, with the straight neckline that revealed her shoulders and graceful neck, and the dress followed the lines of her body to the end --- where it grazed against her knees, showing off slender legs. Sango was slim, mostly due to hyperactivity then exercise, preferring to work than to sit still.

Rin had been a nice girl --- pretty, self confident but not arrogant, she had an air of naiveté that made Sango sometimes fear for her, but was startling sharp (apart from dressing sense) when she needed to be. She had a wit that had made Sango laugh, and over dinner she had given Kohaku a barely perceptive nod --- telling him she approved. Kohaku had grinned and proposed a toast.

It was a surprise to find out she had been chosen to be maid of honour, something that made Sango kink her lips up in a garish smile still. Rin had no family, apart from a foster father, and was often a shy girl when it came to facing other people (apparently Kohaku had bullied her into coming). She'd admitted timidly that she had been banking on Sango accepting the position. Intensely relieved she had agreed, it'd dissolved some of her shyness and Sango, warm and straight forward, had burnt off the rest.

Sango, feeling oddly frivolous, switched the television on --- and the smile she'd been wearing turned upside down instantly.

"Oh Gods…" she breathed.

"_Earlier this morning five people where found, piled dead in a hidden alleyway. Proved to have been dead for several days, the alleyway was undisturbed apart from the bodies. There is no link between them to explain why the killer had chose them, but it was discovered that only one thing was in common --- they were all drained of blood._"

>>>>>>>>>

_Soft gasps… brown eyes closed in rapture, smooth, silky skin; dark hair tumbled about wildly. She was mewing his name, moaning in his ear…_

Inuyasha sat up abruptly, sheets tangled around his waist.

Shit!

What the hell was that?

Groaning, he closed his eyes and slumped back down onto his pillow.

Well… _obviously_… he knew.

Otherwise, he wouldn't really jump to conclusions about who it was… and what they were doing, he thought with a flush.

…They could've been voicing in a play.

Or… or… acting.

Maybe he was having a vision. Of what kind of scene they would be acting later.

…Wasn't the movie meant to be a fifteen?

Kuso!

…But that still didn't wrench his attention from the fact that he was inexplicably, unexplainably, without-a-doubt turned on.

Which meant… he _liked _the dream. That he wouldn't mind having it again. Or even, maybe, he would actually play it out in reality.

Glancing to his left, he saw the chair, devoid of Kagome, with the thin blanket she'd used to keep herself warm with, folded neatly and placed on it.

_The wench would do that… stupid girl. Doesn't she realize we have maids here?_

The wench in question obviously didn't, because the only thing he was aware of next was a soft rap on his door, and she swept inside, with a friendly but slightly mocking smile, carrying a tray.

"For you, my royal Highness." She deposited the tray in front of him, and he stared idiotically down at it.

"Breakfast in bed?"

Kagome perched herself on the chair, and crossed her legs, not realizing the small movement was being avidly followed by his eyes.

…Those legs had been featured in his dream. A lot.

"Well, not really. It's about eight now. You're so lazy!" She added thoughtfully: "Or maybe just tired. You did say you haven't been sleeping well these past few nights."

Numbly, he stared at his dinner again. Lasagna and a small salad, and dessert was…

"You made dog shaped cookies."

"Uh huh. Chocolate chip, homemade from me! My Mama taught me how to make them."

He poked one cautiously, hiding a smile. "Will I die if I eat them?"

She pouted, tossing her hair.

…_Dark hair tumbled about wildly…_

Shit.

"Mou, you're so mean!" Peering at his tray, she examined the contents. "They look fine! And I ate one… it wasn't that bad --- oh! I forgot the salad dressing! I'll be right back!"

Kagome disappeared almost instantly, the only lingering trace of her the intoxicating scent. No wonder he'd dreamed about her --- the only question was why he dreamed about her in _such a way_.

…

Well… he did know. On some level.

Inuyasha wasn't exactly… repelled by her. Oh no, quite the opposite. In fact, one of his first thoughts when he'd seen her was: "_Christ, she's fuckable._"

But he was growing steadily far from the notion that Kagome could only be a one-time thing. For one thing, she'd kick up such a fuss that he might have to move to America --- ironically, then, she would win their little 'game.' She'd been sore enough when he'd taken her first kiss, Lord knows what'd happen if he took her…

Virginity.

Gods. She was a virgin.

…He'd never 'had' a virgin before. All the women he'd ever been with had been… 'experienced,' to say the least.

And he was kind of… drawn… to the idea.

To Kagome.

Christ.

"Hey, I've got the salad dressing!"

Shit.

>>>>>>>>>>

…Erm... the dream, I think, was added on a whim. Well, it kind of proves that Inuyasha _really_ does want her, and both in the sexual (the dream) and non-sexual way (the maternal bit).

The plan, indeed, is moving quicker now. ;)

Hope this chapter tolls you along. I've got an inkling I may be slow to write a new one… you know, coursework, yadda, yadda, yadda. I was typing this up and my mom was yelling how I spend too much time in front of the computer… --'.

The fridge is making this really annoying beeping sound… continuously. I tried to fix it, but now it's making the noise all the time as opposed to every few seconds…

Ah… well, review, onegai!


	13. Golden Eyes

I really am getting annoyed… so far in the last few days I've had my computer reformatted _twice _(don't ask), both times while I had written half this chapter. And no, I didn't have a back up copy made because the reformatting was totally sprung on me while I was at school. XP Some dude who my mom knows came around to 'improve' our computer, and ended up reformatting the damn thing. ¬.¬ To top it all off, the dude (I will not mention names here, even though it's quite hard to resist XD) has installed Microsoft Works Word Processor (7.0) which really is amazing and has this 'new' feel (XD the high will wear off in a couple of days) but to my extreme annoyance, doesn't allow you to upload documents with this. So I'm constantly having to copy and paste it into WordPad --- which is quite depressing, compared to the shiny new-ness of this Processor.

Everyone's been very good, not asking me why I haven't updated for so long, and I'm grateful for that. :3 Domo arigato!

I whine a lot, don't I? XD Eck, I don't know. I'm just telling everyone why I haven't updated in so long, so I don't come across as a… um… non-updater for the hell of it.

Also some of my friends always hear me going on about writing fan fiction and they're encouraging me to write just plain old original fiction. :P So I've been kind of caught up in that, as well. If anyone wants to read my plain old original fiction stories, it's on and my penname is the same.

_Very_ last note, I promise. X3 I just saw Final Fantasy 7, Advent Children, and wow. It truly was amazing. Although my favourite FF game is possibly 9, I couldn't miss this movie, because… well… it was just too darn _good_! It was beautifully presented, beautifully laid out, and nothing was too cheesy that had me cringing. The graphics were glorious. Glorious, I tell you. Simply amazing. I loved the fighting --- Tifa in particular, I love her fighting style. I loved the game, and the movie has only reaffirmed why I love FF7. I loved the flashbacks, I love everything. Goddammit, everything! The ending, I think, is my favourite. **(Spoiler: Read at own risk) **You know, when Cloud just looks out, and he sees Aeris standing up and walking elegantly out --- and you FINALLY catch a glimpse of her face --- it really made it worth it, in that moment. She wasn't outstanding, in any way, but it was beautiful just to see her. I'm a notorious Tifa fan myself, but I don't hate Aeris --- I can undertstand why people like her. She just has this… _aura _around her that I really felt in the movie --- not so much in the game, but it was still there faintly.

…Right, _right_, I'll stop. X3

Responses to a few reviews:

**NefCanuck: **:3 Glad you're hooked into the suspense _and _the fluff. Kagome's thoughts on Inuyasha will be a little clashing, but I'm going to keep that in the dark for a little longer. :3

**Uwaki Aisu:** I totally get that. You go to all the trouble to think up something crazy and witty… and suddenly your PC decides it's time for a little nap, and it freezes or shuts down. Not cool. Not cool at all. :P

Uh… X.x I think I'll keep my brother. He's kind of cool sometimes… I don't know, maybe I'm one of those people who complain for the hell of it? O.o Scary thought.

**Spirituality: **Bingo! So I actually hit the spot with this story, huh:3 It's great to know I actually did it, and even more great when people let me know. Sankyuu!

And about the rest of the story: It's going to get more intense after a couple of chapters, to build up. Then you find out everything! X3 …But not in one go. :P

**Inuyasha-is-pretty: **I've read Rozefire's Dead Famous, and I have to say, she is brilliant. The basic plotline may seem the same (normal girl goes to live with superstar, they hate each other, etc.) but it's a very clichéd plotline. I'm very into clichéd plotlines sometimes… but then I get all evil and start twisting them my own way. XD

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha is created and owned by Rumiko Takahashi, who hopefully will never stop drawing and writing manga. Particularly Inuyasha manga.

And the long awaited chapter of…:

Make Me

_The train rumbled to a stop at the station, and there was a few seconds of silence. Everything was frozen, quiet, and then suddenly as if someone had hit the 'play' button, movement and sound just **erupted**. People poured off the train in streams, through the gaping doors, and pushing against them like the tide of the sea, were passengers, trying to board so they could get to their desired destination. Eventually, the streams slowed to small trickles, until at last, there was quiet again._

_A young girl wandered through the carriages, searching for an empty place to sit. She carried a small red, battered briefcase, and although worn, looked loved and cared for. Slender fingers curled around black leather handle, before loosening to drop the briefcase on the floor as she found a seat. Long, raven strands fell over her shoulder as the sweet looking, fresh faced girl sighed a little in pleasure. With cheeks pinkened slightly from the cold, she smoothed down her denim skirt and shifted her feet in the brown leather boots, looking very obviously brand new. Turning her head, she gazed out of the window, looking elatedly on at the unfamiliar surroundings, taking in the strange yet beautiful view ---_

_And missed another that she would've dearly cherished._

_A tall, broad shouldered young man strode down the middle of the carriage, dressed completely in dark tones --- the dark denim jeans were slightly loose, and a black windbreaker flapped about him as he moved. The most startling contrast, however, was raked back uncaringly with a rough hand: the silver hair. It fell down the boy's back, over his shoulders, and into his eyes --- a curious shade of amber; gold, almost._

_Those golden eyes flickered disinterestedly over the passengers, moving on as fast as they fell on the strangers --- a woman with a small daughter, a elderly couple, and a business man, sipping on what smelt like coffee, the heat of it steaming up his glasses. Those streetwise eyes took in everything --- before suddenly pausing on a turned dark head. His body never stopped moving, but his eyes still rested on her, dispassionate, yet tinged slightly with curiosity. He registered the slim frame, the feminine briefcase, the long ebony hair draped softly on her shoulders, tumbling down and gradually tapering into wisps…_

_And just as suddenly: he lost interest._

_Choosing to go through to the next carriage for a suitable place to sit._

_Missing the dark headed girl turn her gaze forwards again, a wistful smile on her lips._

* * *

She was her own master, her own accomplice. She felt a shiver of thrill go up her back. God, she was _so_ good at this! He'd love her for sure.

"You're wearing really dark lipstick." A childish voice piped up from behind her, and she spun around.

A little girl, with big dark eyes, and two braids. Adorable. She wondered idly what the little girl's father looked like. She hadn't gotten her cute looks from her mother for sure, no siree.

"It's really red. Mama has red lipstick, but it doesn't look as dark as yours."

She crouched down, low enough to be eye level with the little girl. "What's your name, then?"

"Sasha." A quick, nervous smile. "Where's Mama? Have you finished with her?"

Her mind flitted to the dead woman in the other room. "Yes. She's finished."

"Then can I go home? With Mama?"

The dark lips pulled into a sly, knowing smile. "Not quite yet, Sasha." She purred, stretching the name; a voice like fur soaked in honey. "Onee-chan wants to ask you a question… Do you know what love is?"

"Love?" Big, brown eyes stared into hers. "Love is the best thing in the world."

Dark, bobbed hair gleamed as she nodded her head, encouraging her to go on.

"I'm not really sure, because I haven't felt it yet, but Mama says it makes you feel all warm inside, and all tingly. And that love is …" She wrinkled her nose up, trying to pronounce the word. "…P-pure and righteous."

The soft shine of a dagger glimmered. "Let me tell you, a little more about love, Sasha. The blind fantasies your mother has been leading you on with are far too immature for a lovely little girl like you." She ran a finger along the smooth, hard surface, relishing the feel. "Love is not always pure."

"…It isn't?" The little voice trembled.

"No, darling. Love… can be hard. It can be angry, harsh, biting. Love is a double-edged sword… It can hurt too. Love can drive you to do the craziest things… how far some would go, just to win the affection of the one they love."

The kindly smile on those scarlet lips disagreed with her words. "Your mother was a fool." Without warning, the dagger was pressed against that soft, young neck. Those dark, adorable eyes instantly widened. A choked sob. The skin paling.

The dagger hissed as she pulled it slightly, lightly cutting open the tender skin. Immediately, crimson started to colour the gash, and Sasha let out her first cry.

It never failed to send that pleasurable shudder up her spine.

"L-let me go! I want --- I want to go! I want to go back to my Mama! I want to be with her!"

Hushing the little girl, she waited until she stilled, before pressing a tender kiss on her forehead, leaving a perfect imprint of that scarlet mouth. "You'll be with her. She's waiting for you."

The dagger flashed.

* * *

A long, elegant eyebrow twitched.

Her hands, clasped together, tightened until her knuckles turned white, and her nails gouged into her skin, leaving deep --- oh. That was where the pain was coming from.

Was she getting upset… over a _man_?

Ridiculous. Ludicrous. Utterly ---

Sango stiffened immediately when the man placed a easy hand on the young girl's thigh.

…

So maybe she was a _tad_ annoyed. The tiniest bit hurt.

…And a heck of a lot ignored.

And damn it, she had a right to be! What the hell was he doing? The girl was barely sixteen; she didn't _need_ to be seduced and introduced into the world of men who's only religion was the 'love 'em and leave 'em' kind!

Men like that were best left alone. If not, the only thing they'd give you would be a ugly view of the world and a bitter aftertaste in your mouth and your heart.

Was Miroku that kind of person?

…

"H-houshi-sama, may I have a quick word?"

"Of course." A last smile at the pretty girl, and he rose, following Sango into the corridor outside.

"Is there anything you wanted to say in particular?"

A clenched fist trembled. "…Maybe… it'd be better if you didn't come to the wedding with me."

He didn't seem unperturbed at all.

_The bastard._

"And… why, Sango, would you say that?"

She forced her gaze up to his. "I think… that you wouldn't need to come with _me_ at the wedding. I'll only hinder you, when other girls would get the wrong impression about… us."

"Us?" A dark eyebrow quirked, and Sango felt herself flushing.

Two hands, sudden as lightning, planted themselves to each side of her head, his feet took a step forward, and Miroku slowly leaned in.

The air thickened.

"Sango… I mean to ask. What exactly does… _us…_ entail?"

He was close. Too close. She could see the complexity of his eyes, how the deep violet was ringed with black, how there was the tiniest tinge of lilac just before it reached the pupil. How thick and dark his lashes were.

"Us?"

She could only watch as those soft, supple lips curved upwards. "Yes. _Us_."

"We're… friends."

She shivered as he bent his head, and kissed the corner of her lips. She tasted mint for a brief, warm second.

"Think again."

It was aggravating, to be made to think while his lips hovered just above hers. She wanted to sink into the moment, and soak into the warmth he offered.

"We're… colleagues?"

Another kiss.

"No."

He was tempting her, teasing her with a little preview of what could be. Want was forcing her inhibitions away, forcing her earlier reluctance and doubts to fade.

But fear was still there.

"I… don't know." Curiosity, coupled with vulnerability clouded her eyes. "You tell me… what is 'us?'"

Instantly, heated lips met her own; she felt a hand graze her cheek as it reached behind her to cradle her head, pull her more firmly against him. Fervent, he kissed her roughly, nipping and pulling at her lower lip until she yielded to him, still unresponsive in her shock.

He slowed, and took his time in tasting her sweet cavern, enjoying the feel of his tongue able to caress hers, enjoying the fact he just _could_. The fact he was _able to_.

It was so rare he could shock her; Sango, the epitome of graciousness and professionalism gave across the impression that nothing could faze her. She could take it in her stride, deal with it coolly and calmly, and then continue on her path, determined as ever. Independent. Strong.

And now he had her here, powerless. Vulnerable. So deliciously vulnerable.

It might have taken pinning her against a wall and severe ravaging to make her self contained disposition crumble, but, oh, _how_ it crumbled. Leaving a soft, utterly feminine woman, helpless against his ministrations.

And he would make sure she left this side of her for him.

Only, for him.

Miroku ran the tip of his tongue against her lower lip, savouring the shiver that wracked her. He pinpointed the exact moment she softened, then started to respond; her arms lifted to wind around his neck and ---

He pulled away.

Sango's arms fell down, beside her, and she stared up at him, body slumping against the wall for support. He had to suppress a grin at the sight.

Her head tilted up, against her wishes, due to the hand that brought her chin up so her gaze was directed to his. The sultriest stare made her catch her breath; the violet of his eyes had never been so dark.

"Miroku-sama? Are you finished --- oh!"

Sango felt a hot flush, seeing the previous young girl avert her eyes. She did the same, only to have her gaze fall on Miroku's face instead.

He took a long time in answering, and his eyes never left hers. "…Yeah. I'll be right there."

Agonisingly slow, he slowly backed away, turning around to follow the young girl back into the room --- but not before shooting her one last, searing look over his shoulder.

* * *

"Nice place."

Her lips pulled back, revealing a fang that glinted in a feral smile. Undulating hips swayed as she loped, feminine, in spite of her tomboyish appearance. The grey skirt fluttered against her thighs as she moved, and a thin overtop tied carelessly around her slim waist flapped.

"S-stop!"

Her gaze moved to a meek boy, probably in his twenties, she deduced. Scrutinizing him quickly, she switched off immediately, bored. "Why?"

"Y-you don't have permission! Fans are strictly not allowed!"

Uninterested tones told him otherwise. "Well, I made it this far, didn't I?" She shifted her feet, not liking being delayed her objective. "And rest assured, I'm no rabid fan girl."

He eyed her suspiciously, a hint of fear still around him. "Then why are you here?"

She flicked back a strand of auburn hair and laughed. "What else? Who owns this goddamn house?"

"S-so you _are_ here to see Inuyasha-sama!"

She raised an eyebrow, before dissolving into slight amusement. "Oh, relax, I'm not that kind of girl. Yeah, I'm here to see him. And I don't think _you_, my dear, are going to stop me."

She started walking again, ignoring his protests. "O-oi! Who do you think you are?"

Turning, interest captured by his question, she grinned. Green eyes glittered with undisguised amusement. "Who I _think_ I am? Listen up, I'll tell you once and you better make sure you goddamn well remember: I'm ---"

* * *

"_---Rosie. My name is Rosie Lolitan." _

_The woman smiled. "Yes, I heard from Professor Ren about you. He said you were very talented. May I take a look?"_

_Rosie opened her worn briefcase. Beside a professional looking camera, a well kept, bulky photo album had been hidden safely inside. She lifted the photo alum out with careful hands, and offered it to the woman. "Yes, Professor ---?"_

"_Professor Mai." She took it from her and flipped through, admiring the shots. "Ren was right! These are simply outstanding… Ah, Paris! Am I right?"_

_The dark headed girl nodded, smiling. " Yes. Paris, 1991. It's very beautiful in the springtime."_

_Closing the book, Professor Mai handed the album back to Rosie. "Well, I can't say for sure until I get a official report, but I think we have a space for you here."_

_Brown eyes glittered as she grinned. "Thank you! And now… I just want to ask: Can you direct me to where Professor Calton is?"_

"_Of course. Go to the second floor, and take the right."_

"_Thank you!" Snapping her briefcase shut, Rosie hummed to herself as she walked out of the door, and into a hallway. "Second… floor…? Ehehehe… um… where's the stairs? Or the lift?"_

_Glancing around, she snagged the sleeve of a passer-by. "Excuse me, could you tell me --- oh!" she breathed._

_Golden eyes stared down at her._

* * *

Kudos to anyone who works out what the scenes in italic are… Although its not very hard, I haven't brought it up very much.

Extra long chapter to make it up (T.T) and I hope everyone enjoys this!

Review, onegai:3


	14. Smoking can kill

For anyone who has been wondering, the characters that will be included in this story are: Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kouga, Kohaku, Rin, Sesshomaru… and well, to go any further would be to spoil the story plot. ;)

I haven't had much time lately to sit down and write properly --- and perhaps not in the future either. I'll try to update soon, but the chapters may be getting longer versus the frequency of updates.

**Disclaimer: **This disclaimer will just have to cover the rest of the story, because no way am I writing this out, a thousand more times. (Ah, once again, exaggeration holds me in its grasp) Why anyone would think Rumiko Takahashi is on is beyond me.

_**The parts in italic are different completely, from the main plot. It's a little side spin off plot, that will weave in, and tie in with our favourite couple...>.>; Inu/Kag, in case your favourite couple is Mir/San. **_

Make Me

"WENCH!"

"…I just saved your life. You should be thanking me."

Both stared down at the once fresh cigarette lying brokenly in a small puddle.

Inuyasha gazed with what could have been described as a touch of mournfulness, coupled with hungry desperation inside a empty cigarette packet, the hollow contents telling him he was not having a hallucination about his losing his last cigarette to a schoolgirl. "That was my last one as well."

"For good, I hope."

Golden eyes stared at the petite girl beside him for a long time, trying to decide how to convey his displeasure, before finally relenting. Pushing his hands roughly inside unkempt jeans, he walked faster, deliberately in front of Kagome, his silver hair flapping in time to his steps: a silent taunt for her to rise to his challenge.

A few minutes later, the adamant absence of Kagome keeping up to his strides forced him to slow down. Disappointed she hadn't given in to the (admittedly childish) bait, he turned around, only to find her staring up at the sky, continuing at a more stately pace. Each footstep of hers was delicate and small, automatic; unaware of her own feet moving her onwards, only watching the clouds drift by in the blue sky.

She gave a little content, happy sigh. "Isn't it beautiful…?"

Inuyasha pushed the dark sunglasses off his face to flick a short, disinterested glance upwards. "…It's the sky."

He earned himself a reproachful glare when he said that. "It's more then that! Look!" Kagome waved her arms around, gesturing at the endless azure.

"…You're right. There's clouds, too."

A sharp look and a huff told him that Kagome was Not Happy with him. "You just don't have an eye for these kind of things."

Inuyasha waited until they were side by side again, shuffling along companionably, Kagome's gentle breathing somehow quietly comforting to him. He snuck a side glance at her profile, admiring how clear and pale her skin looked, touched only with a tint of rose pink; her gleaming dark hair a little mussed, both from having only just gotten up and the wind that skittered through the street now.

"What do you mean?"

"Huh?" Kagome gave him a distracted glance, jerking her gaze away from the solitary street. Not a soul was there; Kagome suspected that was the reason why Inuyasha had been so lenient on the 'celebrity concealment' matter, having chosen to don only sunglasses to protect him from the public. Even if they were designer sunglasses that probably cost more then her entire outfit…

"When you said I don't have a eye for 'these kind of things.' What do you mean?"

"Oh." Kagome was silent for a moment, trying to gather her thoughts. She inhaled deeply, thoughtfully, and then seemed to brighten up, due to an idea. "When was the last time you took a breath and just savoured it?"

At Inuyasha's mystified look, she forged ahead. "I mean, most people just don't care about the little things in life anymore. They've achieved so much, but they don't stop. They just keep going on and on, thinking they never have enough… I just think it's kind of sad. Sometimes you should learn to step back and just enjoy what you've got."

Inuyasha looked up, trying to comprehend. "…Like the sky?"

She rolled her eyes, a little disgruntled. "Don't worry, I don't expect you, of all people, to understand."

His voice carried to her, even though Inuyasha continued to stare upwards. His tone held something akin to amusement, and another sentiment that sounded suspiciously like longing. "That's so typically you, though. All that shit taking pleasure in the smaller things in life…" He shook his head, the tenor of his voice edged a chuckle. "So fucking naïve. So… _you_."

It was with a smile that Inuyasha quietened her enraged splutters down. A funny little smile, strangely wistful and pitying infused together; a curious mix that quirked his lips up, even though perhaps a downward turn would have been more suitable. His golden eyes were tinged with soft yearning, and it was Kagome he directed them at.

She swallowed, caught in the emotion and the moment. But it was really his next words that caused her heart to stop, and her breath to catch.

"Stay like that for me, yeah?"

And after another second of those golden eyes trained on her, he turned, and started walking, leaving her feet planted on the sidewalk, staring after him.

She was frozen with confusion and curiosity; a part of her wanted to ask him what he meant by that, while another part of her still tingled with the feeling from the moment weighing on her mind. So many unanswered questions, so many emotions to decipher. Her head was swirling; the clarification there, but hidden under a thick fog.

A more pressing matter soon surfaced in her mind though; something far more important then the hidden meanings yet to be revealed.

"Wait, Inuyasha! I don't know this part of town! I'll get lost, you idiot! Wait for me!"

>>>>>>>>>>

_She started walking again, ignoring his protests. "O-oi! Who do you think you are?"_

_Turning, interest captured by his question, she grinned. Green eyes glittered with undisguised amusement. "Who I think I am? Listen up, I'll tell you once and you better make sure you goddamn well remember: I'm ---"_

"So… um, Ayame, what're you here for?" Sango asked in a nonchalant manner, sipping at her coffee mug in a hopefully casual fashion.

The auburn haired girl rolled her eyes playfully. "What else is there to do here? I came to pay a visit on his noble Majesty."

Sango sipped at her coffee mug again, her knuckles tightening. _The last thing I need… no wait, the actual last thing I need is ---_

Miroku swept into the room, almost regal in his distaste. "Sango, security says that a woman with red hair and a grey skirt got in. Honestly, the security boy that told me was so young, how on earth we can rely on him is --- _oh_…" Violet eyes settled on the streetwise girl sitting unperturbed on the couch opposite Sango. His gaze darted up, at her titian hair, and then down, at the grey skirt. And then further down…

"I'm Ayame. And stop staring at my legs."

Miroku gave a small, guilty jump. "I wasn't! I was… admiring your shoes."

Both Sango and Ayame refused to relinquish their sceptical gaze off his face.

Miroku coughed discreetly, and then edged himself onto the couch, beside Sango. She, in turn, edged herself as far away as the couch would allow. "So, Ayame, is there any particular reason you want to see Inuyasha?"

Ayame didn't miss a beat. "Well, I figured it'd be nice to have a little talk. For old times sake. Although…" She tapped a long finger against her chin. "If he doesn't get his ass here soon I might go drop in on Kouga."

"Yes, why don't you? I'm sure he'd appreciate it." Sango was never really a good one for lying through her teeth, but when the circumstances required it… "I don't think Inuyasha is going to come back anytime soon."

She stiffened when she felt Ayame's penetrating green gaze. She forced herself to stare back; contrary to what most people thought, Ayame hid a smart, calculating nature underneath that sweet face.

After what seemed a long while, Ayame eased her gaze off. "Right, I'll go see Kouga then."

Sango let a mental breath out, immensely relieved. She took a sip of coffee again, not caring it was nearly stone cold.

"Of course, I'll drop back again in a couple of days…"

Sango nearly choked. Hacking, she withdrew from her coffee (barely noticing Miroku pat her back comfortingly) and stared furiously at her mug. _It's not coffee I need; someone pour me a brandy!_

_>>>>>>>>>>_

_Kuso…_

Inuyasha clenched his fists moodily inside his coat pockets, a scowl fixing itself onto his face.

_I couldn't help it… it just triggered -- _

He could hear her cries behind him, could hear her pounding footsteps, gradually growing louder and louder as she drew closer to him.

She_ just triggered --_

A hand caught at his jacket sleeve, a lightly panting Kagome staring up at him with liquid brown eyes, a light flush colouring her cheeks. She wrinkled her nose up, hitting him gently. "Jerk! Didn't you hear me?"

He answered with a non-committal grunt that silenced both of them, their steps synchronised as they trudged along.

_Triggered… a memory, I guess._

_A memory of myself -- no. My younger self._

He cast a glance sideways at her again, like he had done earlier. Admired the sereneness she radiated with; wondered about how quiet she was keeping.

_Damn you, wench. Why do you have to be so much like me?_

_>>>>>>>>>_

_**Golden eyes stared down at her.**_

_She caught her breath, startled. But then she visibly drew herself together, and risked a timid smile. "I'm sorry, I'm new. Could you please show me the way to Professor Carlton's room is?"_

_Rosie waited, waited a long time for him to speak. She was patient, however, and was finally rewarded, when a rough masculine voice echoed earlier instructions: "Second floor. To the right."_

"_Well, um, yes…" She switched the briefcase to another hand, drawing his gaze down towards the movement, where it lingered on the briefcase with the slightest flash of recognition. It was gone as soon as it came; she missed it. "…I was told that already, but I really don't know how to find the room. Could you show me the way, please?"_

_He made no effort to keep his qualm to himself -- there was a big sigh, and a pointed glance towards the clock that hung on the wall behind them. Eventually, he started moving, his footsteps thudding heavily against the floor compared to her light little taps._

_They arrived, a little later, outside a room that belied the chatter inside it with a slight buzz, even though the door muffled most of it. _

_She gave him a small smile, thanking him. He merely acknowledged it with a slight raising of his eyebrows, before walking away. Reaching out to open the classroom door with a hand, she suddenly paused in mid-air._

"_Wait!"_

_He stopped._

_Looking behind him, he saw her whip around, her dark hair fluttering down onto her shoulders, draping there softly. She really was very pretty._

"_I'm… Rosie." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, looking expectantly - albeit gently - at him. "I don't know your name."_

_There was a long silence, but she had accepted that it was simply part of him. What looked like a slight grimace pulled at his mouth, but there was a strange kind of warmth that lit up his golden eyes. _

_He licked his dry lips. "I'm Felix."_

"CUT! Thank you, that was a good scene, everyone! Right, have some coffee, pack up, go home, people!"

Cid took a gulp of his espresso, and pulled out a lighter. Putting the cup by his feet, he took a cigarette out of his pocket with practised ease, and lit it. Inhaling deeply, he closed his eyes and savoured the taste, before blowing out a steady stream of smoke. Sparing a glance to Kagome (who, onstage, was looking disapprovingly at him), he grinned. "Don't look at me like that, Princess. I've lived till now, a cigarette won't kill me yet. Take a break and then go home, yeah?" He walked out, presumably to go smoke his cigarette in relative Kagome-free-peace.

Inuyasha and Kagome were both silent, still on set -- but only for a moment.

"You hear that? A cigarette won't kill Cid. Why would it kill me?"

"You see? This is _precisely_ why you shouldn't smoke! Do you want to end up like Cid?"

Inuyasha was the first to recover. "Keh!" He pushed his hands unto his pockets, waiting for her to respond. She looked down at the floor, and stayed quiet, breathing slowly; unaware of Inuyasha watching her cautiously.

"Oi… wench."

Another deep breath. Steady inhales, accompanied by what seemed to be staring off into space.

Inuyasha decided to use a gentler approach. Hovering over her, he tapped her lightly on the head. "Kagome… Anything going on in there?"

She turned around so fast he was afraid she got whiplash.

"Inuyasha…"

Kagome stared rather penetratingly at him.

"Ah?"

"You've been acting really weird. Ever since that night."

Inuyasha shifted. And wished that he didn't feel so damn guilty, even though he hadn't the slightest idea what was going on. "That… night?"

"When I brought you dinner, you know? You just woke up, and then I went off to get… um… what was it?"

And suddenly, as if there was a little mechanism in his head that allowed him to view past moments like a 'playback':

…_He'd never 'had' a virgin before. All the women he'd ever been with had been… 'experienced,' to say the least._

_And he was kind of… drawn… to the idea._

_To Kagome._

_Christ._

"_Hey, I've got the salad dressing!"_

_Shit._

Inuyasha coughed weakly. "…Salad dressing?"

Her face lit up in remembrance. "Yes!" Snapping out of it, she stared strangely at him again. "And then you went all weird after that."

He blustered rather unconvincingly. "I wasn't weird!"

"Oh… of course, you're right. Because shoving people out of your rooms right after they bought salad dressing for you is perfectly normal!"

Inuyasha blinked. "None of that sentence was normal…"

"Oh, whatever!" She snapped at him, fuelled by her memories. "And what about this morning? When you said ---"

"I don't want to talk about it."

His voice was calm, although Kagome had come to recognize to barely concealed fury hidden in his tone. He was cold, and in turn it doused her anger, making her suppress it reluctantly.

But the frustration did not go away.

"I see." The words were uttered to his face, her voice mimicking the same coolness he had. And with that, she turned and walked away, leaving him to watch her dark hair sway with each footstep.

>>>>>>>>

To everyone who wants the next instalment of _Lay on My Leather Couch_: it's in the works. :P I just need to find the time…


	15. The Painting

This chapter just dragged on its heels all the way. Apologies for the lack of punctuality… but my muse went to the Bahamas. XD

:3 I just want to say: thank you! 500+ reviews - it truly means a great deal to me - I never even imagined I could get this far, and not with my first piece of fan fiction!

There are still good times to come, and bad times, (and more chapters) and I hope that everyone will be with me on this ride. Thank you, truly.

I suggest going back and reading the last two chapters - this one refers a lot back to the action that happened there - other then that, so happy reading, and thanks again!

X -- The scenes are linked, by the last word of one scene and the beginning word of the next.

XXX - Scene linkage.

**Make Me**

**Chapter 15: The Painting**

There was a Cold War going on in the Inuyasha household. It was unpleasant; to the point where the maids scuttled out of the room whenever one of the soldiers (Miroku/Sango/Kagome/Inuyasha) entered it, and Oliver the cook refused to make a Sunday roast, because he deemed it as a 'family meal.' The 'family' was currently broken up into two sides (Sango with Kagome, Miroku with Inuyasha) - which meant plenty of avoidance (from Sango), quietly simmering animosity (Inuyasha), cold and curt tones (Kagome), and dubious concern (Miroku).

The two sides often held meetings - sometimes how to end the Cold War:

"Maybe I should apologize to Sango."

Inuyasha grunted - the easy, lazy way of showing he heard.

Miroku sat up in the armchair - they had dominated the lounge (the girls kept to the kitchen and the bedrooms, mostly) - and sighed thoughtfully. "I suppose it mustn't have appeared very gentlemanly to Sango."

Inuyasha 'mm-ed.'

Miroku watched his fingers tapping against the leather of the arm-rest, while a lecherous - and slightly frightening - smile spread across his lips. "It was worth it though. Every glorious second."

Inuyasha grunted again.

XXX

Sometimes for anxious analysing of the 'other side:'

"Do you think he means it?"

Kagome stared at Sango from her position on her bed, half heartedly shrugging. "I don't know."

"I mean, what if he was just playing with me? What then?" Sango straightened regally, dark hair falling perfectly into place as did, looking immaculate as ever - apart from the crease in between her brows. She pressed her lips together worriedly - then remembered the sensation of his lips on hers. _Definitely not a good thing to do…_ She tried to detach herself from the memory, feeling her cheeks tingeing with a pink stain.

If Kagome had noticed Sango's reaction, she said nothing of it, only choosing to answer with a placatory tone: "I don't think Miroku is that kind of person."

Sango breathed a little easier, reassured from her… paranoia. "Yes. Well, I shouldn't be so silly. I mean, I've known him for so long now; I shouldn't be doubting him…" she trailed off uncertainly. "Um, should I?"

XXX

…And sometimes just to slander the 'enemy:'

"--personal life! I barely know her, and she expects me to tell her every single fucking detail about myself!" Inuyasha scowled heavily, running a hand through the long, silver locks agitatedly. "What does she want to know, the first time I got laid?"

Miroku didn't bother to look up from the paperwork that lay in front of him on the coffee table. "2003, 16th of March." He recited the details absent-mindedly, like speaking some random fact from a textbook, instead of a rather personal note of someone's life -- in which that 'someone' did not appreciate.

"You shut your mouth about that."

The other man did not deign to respond, but one would only have to glance at him to notice the edges of his lips curling upwards.

Inuyasha sighed, slumping back forcefully into a supple leather armchair (tan, imported from Peru), covering his eyes with an arm. "I swear, that wench just makes me so damn--"

X

"--frustrated! I'm only trying to understand what happened, and he's brushing me off like a kid begging for candy. I mean, I know I'm not _that_ close to him, but how else am I going to get to know him better?"

Kagome folded her arms over her chest in a defensive manner, revelling in her righteous huff.

"…Invite him to see a movie?"

Kagome threw a pillow at Sango -- which she dodged easily, thanks to her quick reflexes.

"I'm not asking him out on a _date_!"

Sango pulled the thrown pillow onto her lap, unconsciously neatening the corners. "Movies aren't just for people who date."

"Yeah, there's families too. Which brings me back to the point -- he treats me like a _kid_! God, he's so--"

X

"--prissy. You know, she was whining at me, just because I didn't pour the milk out into a glass, all nice and proper like a girl."

Miroku looked mildly disgusted by Inuyasha's admission. "I'll remember to open a new carton of milk from now on."

"So what? Now you're taking Kagome's side?"

A faint grimace pulled at the other man's mouth. "Inuyasha, I'm just trying to practise a form of hygiene. Maybe something you'd like to learn."

The star lounged against the armchair, flicking a glance at Miroku. "I doubt pouring milk in a glass will stop you from tasting my spit."

Miroku shot an alarmed look at him. "What do you mean?"

"I used your toothbrush."

XXX

"--cannot _believe_ you used my toothbrush. Do you not know anything about hygiene?"

"Look, it was only one time.Ididn't haveone at hand, and the only person's toothbrush I could get away with using was yours. Mind you, I had to trek all the way over to your bathroom to get it, and those tiles are damn cold in the morning."

"_You didn't have one at hand?_ Inuyasha, you own a mansion, a swimming pool, and a villa in Portugal. Couldn't you just--"

"Shut up! It's _them_."

At this, both men fell silent, and Inuyasha quickly assumed a look of cool nonchalance. Miroku huffed silently to himself, and then dropped it as the two girls came around the corner.

Kagome was wearing a _particularly_ lovely skirt as well as a frosty look; it was at least four inches from her knees, revealing plenty of pale skin and long calves, not to mention her thighs --

And there was Sango.

She was looking… beautiful. Tall, and regal, with chestnut hair dark and gleaming, framing her face. She was staring at him slightly anxiously, and he felt slight warmth that he was the one she held in such importance that he garnered a look like that from her.

Miroku shot her a apologetic look behind Inuyasha, and she returned it. Half surprised, he then realized she meant it about Kagome -- who was being cold enough to be Jack Frost himself.

Inuyasha and Kagome paused in front of each other, her eyes flicking over him coolly, and him simply holding her gaze after she finished, as a way of their acknowledgement of each other.

"Yes?"

Miroku winced. It would've been hard to match this girl to the one that, a few days ago, had been laughing warmly with him, holding a _glass_ of milk --

"Rehearsal later. Don't forget."

He cut a impressive figure, with his dispassionate voice and golden eyes. Miroku wondered idly if Inuyasha had worn that black outfit especially -- perhaps he knew there would be a 'confrontation' today? It certainly helped him look more bad-ass.

Kagome inclined her head once, and -- oh, they were moving again. Miroku pulled a face behind Inuyasha's back, and Sango smiled a little in response, sighing a little as she followed the shorter, dark haired girl in front of her, where they both rounded the corner -- and they were gone.

>>>>>>>

_It was a long time until she saw him again._

_She was wandering around the school grounds, her camera slung around her neck, and the tattered red briefcase in her hand as per usual. It was common to see the dark haired girl; she had authority to roam around as she pleased, and the camera others saw her with became as natural as the warm smile on her face._

_She wandered around in almost an haze, admiring the scenery around her and instinctively judging it. A few times she lifted up her camera to take a picture, but always stopped just midway, before shaking her head and dropping her arm down again. _

_An hour more of this led her to wonder if this unproductive day would prove worthy at all, whether if she should return back to Professor Carlton's room -- but then decided she would walk on a little further, a little longer -- if not, just to enjoy the calmness of the outside without others disturbing the peace, and to admire the light fog that seemed to almost dreamily cover the ground and thicken the air._

_And maybe it was the fog -- but she didn't see him until she was only a few metres away from him. His hair almost blended in with the fog; the soft silver that hung down his back trailing and spilling on the hard, grey wall that he was seated on, and those three shades of grey contrasted, yet seemed to merge nearly perfectly with each other. A aristocratic hand that was laid gently on his knee, a graceful neck that was arched forwards -- it led her to raise her camera, as if in a trance herself, to focus on the beautiful picture in front of her._

_His golden eyes suddenly turned in her direction, as if sensing her; they held a lazy and dreamlike quality, giving him a otherworldly sort of air --_

Flash.

_They slowly sharpened into focus, anger suddenly filling those eyes - anger giving him a edge and palatable tension that almost crackled around him. He was wild, a hissing, spitting wildcat that was uncontrollable and so much like nature in its purest, most undiluted form. Beautiful, in a utterly terrible way; animosity twisted his features, giving him a raw, animalistic look --_

Flash.

"_What the _fuck_ is your problem?"_

_A hand roughly yanked the camera away from her face, and she was met with those fierce golden eyes she'd been admiring through the lens earlier._

"_My problem?"_

"_You invading my privacy; that problem!"_

_She blushed a little, slightly remorseful. "I… I'm sorry. I should've thought… before taking the pictures."_

"_Damn well right you should've." A scowl tugged at his lips, the downward jerk of his mouth becoming more apparent as he glared at the camera in his hand._

_She smiled ruefully at him, a sweet sort of sadness creeping into it as well. "Not everyone likes being immortalized… particularly on pictures."_

_He was now staring at her, confused. "Immortalized?"_

_A vague smile played around her lips. "It's… a sensitive matter for some people. I didn't realize that… you might be one of them." She lifted up small hands - dainty hands, he noticed, the smallest hands he'd ever seen on a person - and pulled out the snapshots that she'd taken of him. "Here you are."_

_He took them, numbly._

_She traced his eyes, his face, the curves of his body on the picture with a gentle finger before regretfully pulling back and casting one last lingering glance at the snapshots, then pulling her gaze up to his. "But I want you to know… I only ever take pictures when I see something beautiful in them."_

_>>>>>>>>_

Was it possible to be fear something so much you wanted your source of fear next to you, so you could hurry up and identify what was making you fear so much? Was it possible, to feel a suffocating amount of disgust, so much you thought that this… monstrosity was inhumane? This... could not have been done by anyone.

But it was staring at him right in the eye now, almost grinning and taunting him.

And was it possible, to feel a inexplicable anger?

Because that was what he felt. Anger at this awful monstrosity in front of him, anger that such a thing was happening - maybe not directly to him, but he still saw it. Saw something inhumane.

The painter must've had a tremendous twisted sense of humour.

The painting featured Lucifer; Lucifer enfolding the purest angel in his arms and planting a tender kiss to her lips - slowly corrupting her, yet her purifying him - the palette ranging from the thickest red that Miroku had ever seen, down to a diluted rose that flushed the angel's cheeks.

It was achingly perfect; from the brush strokes to the palette, the anatomy of the bodies and the very embodiments they represented - Lucifer in a deep, dark crimson that swirled around him, his robes made of a burning scarlet, while the angel seemed to shimmer with a pure white - but on closer inspection, turned out to be the palest pink anyone could achieve.

The intentions were clear: Evil and Good.

Evil and Good - infusing?

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of rustling cloth behind him.

"It's for you, you know."

Inuyasha padded over in slow footsteps next to him. "I know." He whistled, admiring the painting. "That's a pretty thing."

Miroku sighed. "You know what it's been painted with, right?"

"Of course. Blood."

The reply was short, nearly devoid of emotion, and it made Miroku steal a side glance at him. Miroku nodded. "This… person seems to be making a statement." From his pocket, he withdrew a glass case; the blood soaked carnation behind the protective glass, looking innocently beauteous. Inuyasha took it, and examined the flower.

"Blood fetish, maybe?" There was a dry chuckle. "Maybe a vampire!"

The other man frowned at him. "I don't understand how you're taking this so calmly. Why the hell are you joking about this kind of thing?"

Miroku was not prepared for the large golden eyes suddenly fixed on him, burning with some kind of desperation, nor the nervous grin on his face that seemed to misfit. "Are you kidding? _I'm fucking terrified._"

>>>>>>>>>

She found him sitting on the same bench outside, staring out at the scenery is some kind of blank haze. At first, she was kind of annoyed, because it was _her_ place, after all, and if this didn't stop any time soon, it would soon be _their_ place - never mind it was his mansion and all.

That meant he owned the great sea view too, _damn it_…

She was going to stomp right past him, when he spoke. His tone was mildly curious, friendly, even - the way a doctor was when analysing your lifestyle. "Do you like flowers?"

Kagome tried not to look taken aback. "…I suppose so."She adopted a clipped tone. "Why?"

Slowly, he drew out a glass encased, blood red flower. She strained to see what kind, but as she wasn't particularly specialized (she owned _plastic_ flowers, for God's sake), all she really noticed was that it was red, and had a fairly long stem.

"Have a look at it."

He didn't make any move to give it to her, so she edged slowly towards him and sat on the bench cautiously, as if the grudge between them physically took up space. She took the glass case, careful to make sure that his fingers didn't brush against hers when he passed it.

"It's pretty… a rose, maybe?" Her fingers were stiff, not wanting to grip the case properly.

He made a non-committal noise in the back of his throat. "Do you like it?"

Kagome was mindful of her reply. "It's all right." Her eyes flicked between the flower she held in her hand, and the boy sitting next to her, trying to make a connection between them.

"Would you be flattered if I gave it to you?"

Inuyasha was steadily growing weirder and weirder, she thought. "Um… not particularly."

His voice suddenly fell flat and lifeless, and he spoke quickly, as if the information left a bitter taste in his mouth. "It's a carnation. If you leave a white one in a container of some kind, filled with a coloured water for a few days, the carnation will soak up the water and gradually take on the colour of the water."

What could anyone say to that, really? "…Oh." She gave him a quick glance. "Inuyasha, I really don't see what--"

"Some crazy person has sent it to me. I don't what they're thinking."

She frowned slightly, not pleased with his statement. "So someone sends a flower to you, and you freak out? Wow, you're really not a people person, are you?"

He suddenly turned towards her, and she saw him, full frontal, for the first time since she'd sat down. She reeled; he looked angry and overwrought, the cold hard line of his lips brooking no argument. "Listen to me. That carnation hasn't been soaked in something simple like red ink and water -- it's blood." He drew a sharp breath, conscious of the spasm of horror across Kagome's face. "Ten minutes ago, I received a painting that had been completely drawn and painted in with blood. Now, I think those two presents are linked, and I think it's the same person who set my bedroom alight - and before you ask," he said, seeing her start to open her mouth, "The ribbon that person left tied onto my door handle with _that note_," he ground out, "Also has a spot of blood on it. And so, this person with a blood fetish coming after me."

The hand that held the encased flower began to shake, and Kagome would've dropped it if Inuyasha hadn't reached out and grasped it from her, pushing the flower into his pocket. Out of sight, out of mind, Kagome found herself thinking.

She couldn't stop her voice from trembling, no matter how much she tried to tell herself it was okay. "W-what does this mean?"

Inuyasha blew out a long breath, dragging a hand down his face in a weary, submissive gesture. "It means," he said, in a tired voice, "That you phone your mother. You're going home."

>>>>>>>

AN: I have a cold…

Ehehehe. It's been such a long time since I've updated... it's good to be back! X3


	16. Halt and Desist

AN: Okay, so here's the lovely new chapter, as promised. :3

**Make Me**

**Chapter Sixteen: Halt and Desist**

"_What?"_

Inuyasha shot her a slightly vexed look. "Are you deaf? You're going home."

She leapt off the bench, momentarily forgetting her earlier terror. "But the deal was that I would stay for three months! You can't just cut it off like that!"

He fixed her with a stony glare. "I'm doing that now."

"But-"

"For God's sake, just listen to me!" He was suddenly in her face, gripping her shoulders with his volume turned up _loud_. "This is _fucking serious!_ It's not about publicity, or trying to hold a grudge! _This is your life we're talking about_." The grip on her shoulders was ever increasing, and she could only stare up at him in mute wonder. His gaze was warm on her face, and it was a long while before she could speak again.

"Inuyasha…" she breathed. Her heart pounded in her chest. "I thought they were after _you?"_

The pressure on her shoulders suddenly left, and he moved his gaze deliberately to the right; his voice turned soft. "Go home, Kagome."

* * *

"Well, you actually did the right thing for once. Surprising, really."

Inuyasha didn't even bother to spare her a glance, just twitched his silver ear in her general direction, his gaze unwavering on the back of Kagome who was slowly trudging away. "You heard all of it?"

Ayame inspected her fingernails - enough time for Inuyasha to come out of his staring stupor. "Enough."

He gave an irritated growl. "Why are you here?"

"Well, let's see, I dropped by a few days ago, but Sango told me you weren't here, so I went to Kouga's and came -"

"Let me rephrase. Why are you here _at all?"_

She gave an innocent smile. "Why, can't I visit my old buddy? Catch up with what's going on in their life since we last met?"

"Bull," he scowled.

"Hn. Take it as you want." She dropped the sweet-girl act and locked penetrating green eyes on him. "Word out on the street says that you're being pursued. And not in the good way."

"'Word' is right. Have you kept in touch with them?"

She didn't take her eyes off him. "A little. Mostly just you and Kouga though."

Inuyasha grimaced, the line of his mouth tightening considerably. "How much do you know?"

"Not enough. A blood freak, they say. Out for your blood, in particular. Apparently, that freak doesn't care how many they have to kill to get to you, because the body count is high and still rising."

He heaved a frustrated sigh. "Fantastic. _Fan-fucking-tastic!_"

Ayame was quiet for a while. "I'm sorry."

"No." Golden eyes cut to hers. "I don't need your pity. I need information."

"I don't have any now, but I'll pass it on to you if I hear anything."

"Immediately. I want it right away."

She inclined her head, a secret smile twitching at her own lips. "Of course. But in order to be so close, I'll have to be staying on the premises."

Eyes widening. "On the premises?"

She never answered, choosing only instead to give a short, mocking bow. "Until next time, then, your Highness." And then she was gone.

* * *

"-And that's there all is to it, really," Kagome finished explaining.

"Kagome. Come home now."

"But Mama! It'll be all right if I stay. The security here is so good, and I won't be in any more danger-"

"Kagome, you just said so yourself! There's a _murderer_, looking for him! Goodness knows what they'd do with you too!"

She grasped the phone tighter in her hand. "But that's the point. They're after _him,_ not me, so surely it doesn't matter whether I stay or not?"

"There is a _murderer_ about." The soft tones of her Mother echoed through the receiver. "You can't expect me not to be anxious about you being there."

She felt tears prickling at the corners of her eyes. _I hate making Mama worry. _"I know, Mama. I'm sorry. I've thought about that myself. But Inuyasha will look after me." _At least, his security will…_

There was an uncertain silence. "Well, I still think you should come home. Souta misses you, Ji-chan says he needs you to come back to help out in the shrine, and… the house is lonely without you, Kagome. I honestly don't know how I much longer I can go on like this."

Kagome swallowed against the lump in her throat. "I miss everyone too. And… really, there's only about a month and a half to go. We could arrange to meet someplace. "

"Kagome-"

"Besides…" She clenched her hand, as if steeling herself. "I want to stay."

Her mother sighed, on the other end. "I… understand. I hope you know what you're doing. It's just… _why?_"

A nervous smile flitted about her mouth, even though she knew her mother couldn't see. "To be honest… I'm not entirely sure myself."

* * *

"Stapler."

Sango passed it to Miroku without comment, keeping her eyes on the paperwork in her desk. The sponsorship with Pepsi was nearly finished, and they would probably be signing Inuyasha on again soon…

"Pen."

Again, absent-mindedly she reached out for the purple fountain pen she knew he favoured, drew it out of the pen pot on her desk and handed it to him. There was a letter from some rabid fan girl… Sango wondered how that had gotten through. _Must've been one resourceful fan girl to get it here…_ With a disgruntled sigh, she eyed the love heart that framed the name it was addressed to: Inuyasha. …_Or just desperate._ She laid it on a table beside her, planning to give it to Inuyasha later. She doubted that he'd open the letter before throwing it in the trash - he never did take declarations of undying love well, let alone from someone he didn't know…

"Playboy magazine?" Her hand stretched automatically to the glossy magazine - before whipping it back. "Miroku!"

"Yes?"

She made a sort of growling noise at the back of her throat. Now that Inuyasha and Kagome had come to a temporary truce of sorts, she was free to banter with him under their scrutiny - unfortunately, this meant she had to put up with his lecherous habits again. She took the magazine and fed it through the paper shredder one sheet at a time, a satisfied expression covering her face at the end.

Indignant. "Hey, I paid good money for that!"

"Good." She went back to working. "I'll just let it hang on your conscious that you wasted a part of a tree's life on your perverted desire to see photos of skimpily dressed women."

He grumbled, before turning back to his computer. Sango watched him suspiciously for a couple of minutes before speaking. "You're not downloading porn again, are you?"

"No, I-"

She'd commandeered his mouse before he could finish off his sentence. A couple of simple clicks showed that he'd been playing on Tetris. Innocent.

A small sigh escaped the man next to her, before he gently removed her hand from the mouse and covered it with his own hand. "You should trust me more, Sango."

She flinched as if stung, and she stared into expressive dark violet eyes. A moment passed before she found she could move again, and she tore her gaze away and sat down.

The phone rang.

Sango picked it up gladly, wishing she couldn't feel his eyes on her. "Hello?" She mustered a bright tone, in attempt to clear out the tension in the room.

He watched her curiously as she listened attentively to the other person on the phone. Her mouth formed a small 'oh' in surprise, before she said her goodbyes and put down the phone. Her gaze moved straight to him.

"Yes?" Pleasant.

She fidgeted a little. "We have a rehearsal dinner for the wedding tomorrow. I know it's a little short notice, but do you think you could make it?"

His eyes glinted. "Of course."

* * *

The first thing he saw was Kagome slumped happily on the couch, remote in her outstretched hand, channel-hopping. "Aren't you meant to be packing?"

She dropped the remote control onto the coffee table and gave him a sunny smile. "Oh, that… Mama says it's fine, by the way."

Suspicious. "Fine… to go home?"

She gave him one of those, 'No, aren't you silly?' looks. "Fine to stay here," she clarified.

He felt like shaking her. "What does it take to get it through your thick head? You're going to get _killed_ if you stay here! How much more of an incentive do you _need_ to get your ass out of here?"

Her smile stayed. "Wow, Inuyasha. That was a big word for you to use. Have you been reading a dictionary lately?"

He felt a low growl rumble deep in his throat. _"Bitch. _This is no joking matter."

"On the contrary. I find the image of you reading a dictionary very amusing indeed."

Inuyasha stalked over to the couch were she sat. Planting two hands flat on the top of the couch, either side of her head, he leaned forward predatorily_. "Go. Home." _

Her large brown eyes widened innocently. "Why, Inuyasha, anyone else would think you don't welcome me here."

His only response was to growl louder. _"Wench!"_ He took her by the shoulders and let his voice lower. "Now is not the time to be stubborn."

Dark eyes fixed onto his, her voice light yet filled with determination. "Inuyasha… I'm sorry. I've decided to stay. And nothing you can say is going to make me change my mind."

"_Why?_ Tell me why _the fuck_ you have any reason to stay." He crossed his arms. "What is it? The publicity? You'll have enough of that when you finish the film. Friends? Sango, or Miroku? You can have their phone numbers. Is it this place - the luxury?" He gave her a cold look. "You'd have to go home sometime."

Kagome drew back, genuinely stung. "I'd rather go home if I had to choose between my house and this mansion!"

"Then _do it. Go home._"

She looked at him tersely. "No." She reached over to the coffee table and flipped open a magazine. It was the one she'd read before, that one where the quiz had deduced (for some inane reason) that her perfect man was -

"Why won't you go home?" Kagome didn't like that tone. It was entirely too slow, too thoughtful and deliberate. She busied herself with the magazine. _Right, let's try this again…_

And his voice was suddenly by her ear, the words slick as he purred them. "Is it… because of me?"

Kagome shut the magazine rather abruptly, and then wheeled to face him. Her brisk tone brooked no argument. "Yes, it is you, Inuyasha. I don't want to go home until I've solved a few things. Like, why are you so arrogant? Why were you in military school? What kind of dark past do you have that makes it all right for you to have all this and _still _be a grumpy, selfish, violent jerk?" She gestured around the room, then dropped her arm. Kagome tilted her head, looking at him tiredly. "What _happened_ to you, Inuyasha?"

His golden eyes watched her darkly. "Well, you've obviously been wanting to get that off your chest." The hard, tight line of his mouth told her he was downright pissed - something she'd guessed he would be once she finished her little speech. "What _happened_ to me? More than anything your little schoolgirl imagination could cope with. But have you even considered that there are things in people's lives that like to be hidden?"

"Surely you've been in the spotlight so much that you're used to prying." She raised an eyebrow.

He picked up the magazine on Kagome's lap, flicking through it with a contemptuous finger. "To a certain extent. I've been surrounded by it since I was born, of course." He got to the main feature of the magazine: an 'exclusive' interview with Inuyasha himself, and several glossy pictures accompanying alongside. The metaphorical cherry on the top seemed to be a huge centrefold poster, which he unfolded rather quickly and uncaringly, revealing a sleepy eyed Inuyasha wearing loose jeans and a rather crinkled shirt that was unbuttoned a little further than appropriate (or absolutely right, depending on type of fan girl). He thrust the poster closer for Kagome's examination. "This is what fame means, little girl. Your successes, your wrongs, shoved in your face. _All the fucking time."_ Inuyasha pushed the poster to Kagome, magazine and all, leaving her to fumble a little before gaining a hold. He pointed a finger to himself. "What happened to me? Fame. You don't like it, then drop it. Get out. Don't do the film. The way you're heading, it's straight for the gold, little girl." He offered a cruel smile, flourishing a complicated, mocking bow to her, and then sweeping out the room.

* * *

_They met quite often, after that. He would often be in the way of the path she walked around the school; whether willingly or unwillingly, she never knew, but there was always a quiet air of expectancy that hung around him. _

_At first, she would see him and approach him with a smile, and he would respond with a quick glance in her direction and then grumpily tolerate her presence, her chatter and small laughs. _

"_What are you mourning for?" Fingers skimmed the black fabric that covered his shoulder, and then dropped to pluck at the black jeans. _

"_Nothing." He tried to swat the inquisitive fingers away._

"_Oh, I get it. You wear them to make yourself look like a bad-ass, right?" _

_When he said nothing, she crowed with laughter. "I'm right, I'm right! Oh, my…" Leaning back to study him, a smile quirked her mouth before she coughed and smoothed it away, giving an appearance of true seriousness. "But you know what? You're missing something."_

_He gave her a deadpan look._

"_No, no, I'm not joking!" She pushed her face close to his, disregarding the way he flinched back slightly, and then she waved a finger around his eyes. "Shades. You need proper shades. That, my friend, is the thing that completes every bad-ass's look."_

_She brought the shades in the very next day, then cajoled him to put them on and pose._

"_Can I take a picture of you?"_

_He dropped the pose immediately. "No."_

"_Please? You look so handsome, and such a _bad-ass._" A smile tugged her lips._

"_No." He avoided looking into her eyes._

"_Please." She touched his arm. All traces of a smile were gone. "I just want a memento of this. I'll never show it to anyone else."_

_He felt her pleading gaze on him. And slowly, he straightened up, and took his pose.

* * *

_

Kagome nibbled on her bottom lip as she tried to stand still to get her dress fitted. Swathed in a silky caramel fabric, she did her best not to move much - lest she catch her foot on the excess material… and send herself falling onto the seamstress working at the bottom of the dress.

_Oh, Inuyasha… _There had been a split second's worth of eye contact he'd made, before he'd walked out - and it was the look of regret that needled her. And his talk… There'd been a sort of compliment he'd given her, hidden among the bitter words, as twisted as it was.

"Is something wrong?"

She glanced at Julia. "Oh, uh…"

Julia's lips were clamped around a couple of pins, and it made her speak with a rather muffled voice. Nevertheless, her meaning got through. "It's just that you groaned a moment ago."

"I did?" Kagome slapped her forehead with a mental hand. _Duh… otherwise she wouldn't say that… _"It's nothing." She watched Julia work for a little while longer, pinning and unpinning at the light fabric. "Julia… how long have you worked here?"

Julia stopped working long enough to glance up at the younger girl. "About five years, maybe? Why do you ask?"

"So… you were here ever since Inuyasha was twelve?"

"Yes." The other woman concentrated on the material again, missing Kagome with a thoughtful expression on her face. "Julia… what happened to Inuyasha's parents? Someone as young as him would have a guardian still, surely?"

She paused. "They died, both of them." Slanting a strange look at Kagome, her hands weighed the soon-to-be dress in her hands. "I'm surprised you don't know about it… there was a lot of media coverage on it, you know. There were… rumours, also."

"Rumours?"

"Mm. You don't know about them either?"

Kagome felt slightly sheepish as she defended herself. "I was too young to pay much attention… but I just felt a little curious today…"

It incited a tutting noise from Julia. "That'll get you into trouble one day, you know."

_Like enough people haven't told me… _"So can you tell me?" She tried hard to put on a 'fan girl' enthusiast expression. "I'd love to know more about Inuyasha."

The seamstress sighed, then put down the pins to speak clearly. "Inuyasha's parents died when he was eleven. Apparently, one of the kitchen help were rather careless and left the gas on the gas stove on, and when the chef tried the light the stove next morning - well, I'm sure you can guess what happened."

Her breath caught in her throat. _Inuyasha…_ "Where was Inuyasha when it happened? He couldn't have been in the house."

Julia shook her head. "No, he was abroad in America, taking acting lessons. His parents recognised he had talent."

Kagome tried to fit the pieces in, absorbing the information. "What about… the rumours?"

"There were too many. The Takahashi name is too famous without stirring any gossip. But the biggest ones were about whether if his parents' death was planned, and well, the other was whether if Inuyasha was actually in America. But there were photos of him in Hollywood, so that stopped."

"Oh." Kagome nibbled on her bottom lip. "Wait - you said Inuyasha's parents' deaths were planned… you mean _murder?"_

"It is a _rumour_." There was rebuke in the seamstress' voice, and Kagome winced. "Rumours aren't to be trusted, no matter how compelling they sound."

"Well… what happened afterwards? Did he have a guardian, afterwards? Who took care of him?"

Julia began picking up the pins again. "There isn't much left to tell - he was taken in by his brother. And then he grew up, and started his own career, and… the rest you know."

* * *

_Later, when it took too long for her to find him, he began to search her out instead. She never questioned why he bothered; instead, she simply graced him with her usual warm smile and accepted his company. _

"_Hey, look."_

_They were sitting on the wall again, when she'd opened up her briefcase. "I had these developed last night. What do you think?"_

_He took them and shuffled through slowly, silent as he gazed down at them. "…They're all to do with nature."_

"_Yes." She swung her feet idly. "I do take pictures of people, it's just that here, I haven't found anyone willing that I want to photograph."_

_When he stayed quiet, she gave him a small look sideways, and smiled. "Don't worry, I don't hold it against you. I just think it's a shame. But it is your choice." She picked out another photograph in her briefcase. "Ah, I forgot to show this one too." He accepted the small, glossy photo she offered him. _

"_See how the shades make you so much better?" A small giggle._

_His question cut across her laugh. "Why do you take photographs?"_

_There was a pause before she spoke again. "I have a lot of reasons to. But for me, the purpose of photography is to capture a beautiful moment." She took back the photo he was holding. "Beauty is fleeting. It doesn't last forever. That's why I take photos – they're mementos."_

_He looked at her. "Is it because I'm unusual?" He gestured to the silver hair, and his golden eyes. _

_She gave a small laugh. "Well, it helps, of course. I won't deny it. But – as clichéd as it is – beauty comes from within, no? It's hard to explain, but for example-" she held up the photograph of him posing moodily with the dark sunglasses, "-if I took a picture of the prettiest model in the world, but she was ugly inside – it couldn't compare." _

"…_I'm not… the best example of beauty, you know."_

"_I know." She smiled. "But you're not ugly either."

* * *

_

"Sango, Kagome!" Rin brightened when she saw the two women headed her way. "You came! I'm so glad."

Sango, just looking at the younger woman felt her mood lift. "Of course! We couldn't miss your rehearsal dinner, could we?"

Kagome smiled. "You look lovely, Rin. Where's-"

"Kohaku? I don't know, actually…" She nibbled her lip anxiously. "I think he's in the bathroom." Rin's gaze fixated on something over Kagome's shoulder. Oh! Inuyasha!"

"Oh, yay," Kagome muttered.

"And Miroku, at your service." A charming grin was offered.

"Hey." Inuyasha strolled up towards them and gave casual smile, lifting a hand to be shaken – instead, his sleeve was seized upon.

"Oh, uncle Inuyasha, I've heard so much about you! It's so amazing to finally meet you!"

Kagome looked down at the sleeve tugging. "Uncle-"

"-Inuyasha?" Miroku raised an eyebrow. "Inuyasha, you have a niece?"

"What? No!" Golden eyes widened. "Fuck. Wait. But that would never-"

"Rin, it is time to sit down."

The girl abruptly loosened her grip on Inuyasha's sleeve, to look behind her. Her eyes lit up at the sight. "Yes – but let me introduce you first-" she walked over to stand beside the owner of the voice, "-this is my father, Sesshoumaru."

* * *


End file.
